


The Journey You Take

by meleonon



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is fine, F/M, Modern but in Westeros, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, but fine, character death but not really, confused, mentions of season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: As she washed herself, Daenerys couldn’t help but keep thinking of the strange dream she had just woken up from.Everything had seemed so real.Other than the army of the dead and the dragons of course.She couldn’t figure out why her brain had picked out people she knew, some only in passing, and concocted this fantasy world, but she knew better than to overthink it.Sometimes a dream is nothing more than a dream.





	1. Sometimes, a dream is just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GoT fic and my first fic in years. I honestly hadn't thought I would return to writing fanfiction but after season 8 and talking with my brother about how the series could have ended, we thought of the premise for this story.  
> Granted, when we came up with it, it was from Jon Snow's pov, but I couldn't resist changing it to Dany and making it a Jorah/Daenerys story because I just love those two.

Ash mixed with snow on the ground as the fires died out around them.

The dead kept coming, having already been raised up once already, they just never stopped. The living kept dying and some people who had started the night off alive now fighting alongside the dead.

It was tiring and Daenerys wasn’t sure she could continue on much longer.

But she would, because she was a queen and a queen couldn’t show weakness in front of her subjects.

When she fell off of Drogon and he flew away without her, she knew she was going to die.

She was alone and surrounded by wights that were slowly (but not slowly enough) getting up off the snow and ash covered ground.

She didn’t want to die. Not like this.

Not in a foreign land that was supposed to be her home, fighting the army of the dead.

More than that, she didn’t want to die alone.

Staring up at the wight that was running at her, at the face of her killer, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the monster in front of her lost its head.

Suddenly, she was pulled up off the ground and onto her feet. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and guided her away from the place she had sworn she would die.

For a moment, she was terrified but when she looked over to see who had saved her, she realized she should have known from the start that it was Ser Jorah.

Seeing him, face bloody and covered in mud, gave her determination and the strength to continue fighting.

And fight she did. By Jorah’s side she wielded a dragon glass sword, even though she had not once in her life ever trained in the art of swordsmanship.

He was her strength and she fought to save him as wights plunged their swords and daggers into his chest.

By all rights he shouldn’t be standing. He shouldn’t even be alive, but he stayed true to his family words.

Here I Stand.

The wights all fell.

Moments later...

So did Jorah Mormont.

She held him as he died, her eyes opening to what could have been had she not shut her eyes for all those years. Instead, she was losing him just as she was realizing what she had known, but never confronted.

That night, she lost half her army and the one man that truly loved her.

Weeks or maybe it was months later, she couldn’t really tell at that point, she lit the funeral pyre that held Ser Jorah.

She lost half of her heart that night with him and she wasn’t sure she would ever recover fully from it.

Over the next few weeks, she lost another one of her children and her best friend.

She watched in horror as Rhaegal fell from the sky and into the water, never surfacing from the fatal blow dealt by the scorpions.

She watched in agony as Missandei’s head fell from the battlements, followed by her body.

She only had half her heart and with the deaths of two of the remaining loved ones in her life, she lost even more of her heart.

Jon Snow took the remainder of her heart and threw it on the ground at her feet.

She only had Drogon and Greyworm with her now.

The people of Westeros had taken her gentle heart and spat on it.

So let her conquer them with fear.

Men, women and children alike burned in King’s Landing. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

Why do they get to live and everyone Daenerys loved had to die?

She was a Targaryen and she would retake her city with Fire and Blood, no matter the cost.

She was a Dragon.

Fire cannot kill a dragon.

But apparently Snow can.

Blood dripping down her chin from the corner of her mouth, Daenerys looked down at the dagger sticking out of her chest.

Staring into the dark eyes of her previous lover and nephew, Jon Snow, Daenerys felt the ultimate betrayal before she closed her eyes to the darkness.

 

\---

Opening her violet eyes, her heart racing, Daenerys groaned in annoyance and reached over to her bedside table. Tapping her phone, she shut her alarm off and covered her eyes with her arm.

_That was a fucking weird dream._

She pushed herself off the bed and headed into the adjoined bathroom, turning the shower on hot.

While she waited for the water to heat up, she looked into the mirror and took in her appearance with a giggle.

_Some queen I would be._

Her hair was a mess, as it normally was after sleeping. She would have to ask her best friend and roommate if she could work her magic and braid her hair later.

Stepping into the scalding water, she hummed appreciatively as rivulets of water ran down her back.

As she washed herself, she couldn’t help but keep returning to thinking of the strange dream she had just woken up from.

Everything had seemed so real.

Other than the army of the dead and the dragons of course.

She couldn’t figure out _why_ her brain had picked out people she knew, some only in passing, and concocted this fantasy world, but she knew better than to overthink it.

Sometimes a dream is nothing more than a dream.

Wrapping a towel around her torso, she stepped out onto the cold bathroom tiles as one thing from her dream returned to her and made her pause to question it.

She leaned against the counter, wiping away some condensation from the mirror and stared at herself, her confusion apparent on her face.

Why, she wondered, would her subconscious pull her co-worker Jorah Mormont out and make _him_ of all people her knight.

Her knight that had obviously been in love with her.

She didn’t even want to think about the blatant feelings she had felt when he died in her arms.

They barely knew each other.

Beyond him helping her out a few times when she had first started her job, they really hadn’t held a conversation past:

“Good morning Ms. Targaryen.”

“I’ve told you before, call me Daenerys or Dany _Mr. Mormont._ ”

He would chuckle slightly and shake his head, a small smile on his face.

“Have a good day Daenerys.”

And she would ignore the way her heart would skip a beat when he called her by her name, his voice smooth like honey.

 

Staring at her reflection, she frowned as she thought that _perhaps_ her subconscious hadn’t been too far off the mark with some things in her dream.

She just wasn’t ready to admit to herself that she had the _smallest, tiniest_ crush on the older man.

Dressing, she headed out of the bathroom, accidentally forgetting to put the towel into the hamper again.

Daenerys was met in the kitchen by her roommate and friend handing her a cup of coffee, made just the way she loved.

“Hmm...thanks Missandei. You spoil me.” She told the other girl while she took a drink of the hot beverage.

“It’s no problem Dany.” Her eyes sparkled in amusement at Daenerys’ wild hair. “I assume you want me to braid your hair later?”

Batting her violet eyes at her friend, she smiled sweetly and nodded. “You always can braid my hair better than me.”

After a light breakfast, Daenerys sat down and hummed in appreciation as Missandei started to work her hair magic. As they sat in silence for a while, she couldn’t help but be drawn back to her dream again. This time to her ex-boyfriend, Jon Snow.

Unable to help herself, she started talking about it to Missandei. She simply needed another girl’s opinion as to what it all might mean.

“I had a dream last night. It was the strangest thing.” Tilting her head back to look up at her, she met the other girl’s disapproving stare and tilted her head back down so she could continue working on her hair.

“Jon killed me. Stabbed me right in the heart.”

Missandei snorted in laughter, her words laced in amusement.

“I knew you and he had broken up not in the best terms but that I think is a little extreme.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh, having to refrain from shaking around too much.

“Yeah...well, I’m just glad we did. I still can’t believe he is my nephew.” She made a gagging sound, earning a giggle from the other girl. “Can...I ask you something?” Hating how small she sounded, she almost regretted asking.

“Of course Dany. You can ask me anything, you know this.” She did know, but she also knew her question was going to be coming from left field and probably sound really odd.

“You know Mr. Mormont right?”

_Well Daenerys old girl, you’ve gone this far, you have to go all the way now._

Missandei hummed in agreement, they both worked at the same company. Unlike her though, Missandei worked in the same department as Jorah Mormont.

“Is he single?” She blurted out, feeling her face turning red at her ridiculous sounding question. Missandei was silent for a while, but true to her friend’s good nature, if she thought she was strange, nothing was said.

“At the moment, yes he is.” Her fingers brushed through Dany’s hair as she talked, her voice held a tint of curiosity and mischief. “He just finished finalizing his divorce with his second wife.”

That made her pause.

_Second wife?_

Daenerys hadn’t even known he was married and it worried her slightly that he was coming out of his second.

“It was quite a nasty affair between them.” Missandei continued when Daenerys said nothing. “He found out she was cheating on him with richer man. Nearly ran him bankrupt while having her affair.”

“Oh.” She felt bad for Jorah now. Had she known what he had been going though, she would have tried a little harder to brighten his day during their morning exchanges.

Standing up and thanking her friend for doing her hair once she was finished, they both continued to get ready for work. After they were both ready, they headed out to the car, Missandei getting into the driver’s seat.

No one else was awake it seemed like as it was still early in the morning. Staring out the passenger window, Daenerys rested her head in her palm and leaned against the door as she thought for a moment. She turned her head to look at her friend.

“Do you know why people at work call Jorah, Ser Friendzone?” It was one of those things she had heard a few people call him, but she had never known why.

Missandei looked over at her for a short moment, eyes quickly returning the road as she huffed a laugh.

“You truly have no idea?” The amazement in her voice made Daenerys narrow her eyebrows almost offended.

“No, I don’t.” She shot back, her tone of voice sharp, irritated that everyone but her seemed to be in on the cruel joke.

Missandei was quiet for a long while, to the point that Daenerys thought she wasn’t going to answer her, but when she spoke, it wasn’t with an answer. Instead she asked her own question.

“Why are you so interested in Mr. Mormont today?” That made Daenerys sputter as she tried to come up with an answer that didn’t sound weird.

She didn’t think that ‘ _He loved me in my dream and as he lay dying in my arms I realized I loved him too and it was too late’_ would be an answer that wouldn’t make her seem crazy.

Missandei took pity on her and answered her question.

“He has a crush on a co-worker and everyone, but her, knows it. Jorah isn’t the most subtle about it, unfortunately for him, and people quickly picked up on it and Tyrion Lannister decided one day to tease him about it. Ever since then people have given him that cruel moniker.” Her friend explained and it dampened Daenerys’ mood slightly.

It made her sad that he was being teased for liking a girl that didn’t know, but it also saddened her that he liked another girl. Especially now that she had been planning on asking him out to lunch, but only to see if she felt anything for him.

At least that was what she kept telling herself, even though she knew it wasn’t one hundred percent true.

“So who is she? This girl?” She asked nonchalantly, picking at her fingernails and noticing she was going to need a repaint.

Missandei giggled, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. “Guess.”

Rolling her eyes, Daenerys starting to go through her mental filing cabinet of the women in the office.

“I don’t know...Sansa Stark?” All the guys at the office seemed to be fascinated with the Stark girl and for the life of her, Daenerys couldn’t figure out why. Ever since Daenerys had started working there, Sansa had done nothing but be a bitch to her and it drove her mad sometimes.

“Nope. Guess again.”

Sighing dramatically to show her friend she was tiring of this game, she couldn’t help but smile as Missandei laughed, obviously enjoying this.

“Fine. Cersei Lannister.” She threw out another guess, seriously hoping that she was wrong. Nobody liked Cersei...other than her twin brother Jaime. Rumors were spread through the company that they were fucking, but Daenerys didn’t put too much credence into rumors.

“Ugh, no.” Nose crinkled in disgust, Missandei glanced over at her with a soft smile, urging her to guess again.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Daenerys pleaded with her friend, groaning when she shook her head. She racked her brain for anyone else he could possibly like. There weren’t that many women that worked at the company, so she would eventually get it she supposed.

“Brienne?” She asked and quickly another popped into her head. “Margaery Tyrell? It’s Margaery isn’t it?” While she didn’t mind the Tyrell girl, there was just something about her that seemed fake.

“Nope and nope. You’re starting to run out of candidates Dany.”

She thought about it for a while, chewing on her lip as she realized they were pulling into the parking lot of their workplace. Missandei stopped the car, turning the key to shut off the engine and reaching behind her to grab her purse as Daenerys blurted out in frustration;

“If it’s not you then I can’t think of any other woman that works here.” Her voice laced in impatience and irritation, Daenerys grabbed her friend’s arm, urging her to just tell her because at this point it was killing her, not knowing who it was.

“There is one other Dany. One you didn’t mention.” Missandei escaped from Daenerys’ grip with a grin.

“Who!?” She called out as Missandei opened the driver’s side door, tilting her head back to look at her as she said;

“You Daenerys.” She exited the car with that, shutting the door behind her and leaving Daenerys in shock.

Pulling the door open, barely remembering to grab her purse before slamming the door shut behind her, Daenerys ran to catch up to her friend.

“You’re joking right!?” Missandei just laughed, her brown eyes glittering with amusement.

“Ask him yourself.” Opening the front door, Missandei walked into the building and went over to the security guard, Greyworm, at the front and chatted with him for a while, leaving Daenerys to walk to her office on her own.

 As she walked down the hallway to where her office sat, she was stopped by a flyer taped to the wall. Looking at the flyer titled “Costume Party Bash” she smiled, ripping the paper down and holding it as she continued down the hallway, an idea coming to mind as she saw the company costume party was occurring this upcoming Saturday.

Rounding the corner to where she was normally greeted by Jorah, she frowned slightly when she saw he wasn’t waiting in his normal place.

She wasn’t going to let this slide, not today, so she made her way to his office and poked her head in. Seeing him on the ground picking up papers that seemed to be everywhere, she stepped in and started helping him clean up.

“Oh! Daenerys...you...you don’t have to.” He was surprised to see her there in his office.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to help. What happened?” She laughed a bit to try and clear the awkwardness he obviously felt and she couldn’t help but think that perhaps, Missandei had been right about him liking her.

“Oh, well I was carrying the box that had all these...” motioning to all the papers around them, he rolled his eyes and picked up a few more, placing them on his desk. “And the bottom broke out and well...this happened.” He chuckled, then sighed as he looked at the sheer number of papers that were scattered everywhere.

“Sometimes I wonder if the people who make boxes or plastic bags secretly want them to break and ruin some one’s day.” She laughed, picking up a handful of the wayward papers and placing them on the stack that was accumulating on the already messy desk.

“Well, my day isn’t ruined.” Jorah said, standing next to her with a soft smile. Daenerys felt her heart flutter and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh?” He wasn’t hard to look at she had to admit, his sharp cheekbones begged for her to run her fingers over and his bright blue eyes held a gentle expression.

“I got to talk to you and that makes any day a good day.” Jorah told her and she felt like she couldn’t breathe for a moment.

_Okay, perhaps my dream knew more than I gave it credit for._

She wasn’t sure what to say with that, feeling her face starting to turn red in a blush she bent over and picked up a few more papers to try and compose herself.

Slipping the flyer she had nabbed onto the top of her pile, she stood back up and stared down at it, trying to hide a smile.

“What is this?” She feigned ignorance, holding the flyer out to where Jorah could see what she was holding.

“Huh? Oh, that? That’s for the costume party this Saturday isn’t it? How in the world did it end up here?” He questioned, grabbing the paper from the pile and reading over it before handing it back to him.

“Right. I totally forgot about it. Are you going?” Blinking prettily at him, she bit her lip and gazed at him with her violet eyes shining hope.

He seemed to be mesmerized by her stare and it took him a few moments to break out of her spell, clearing his throat and shifting a few of the papers on his desk around.

“No. I wasn’t planning on it. Why? Are you?” Not looking at her, he focused on almost everything in his office but her...as if he was afraid that she would catch him staring at her and figure out why everyone referred to him as Ser Friendzone.

“I was hoping to. But I don’t want to go alone.” Releasing a dramatized sigh even she thought that she was acting a little ridiculous, but it had been a while since she had been interested in a man and Jorah was admittedly fun to tease.

“What about Missandei? Is she not going?” They locked gazes then and Daenerys wasn’t sure who was more startled by it, both of them looking elsewhere.

“She is, but she is going with Greyworm and I don’t want to be a third wheel. I was hoping to find someone to go with.” Nudging her shoulder against his, she hoped he would take a hint and ask her to go with him.

“Oh...I, I’m sure you won’t have a hard time finding someone to take you Daenerys. You are...” he cut himself off quickly, looking away from her and rubbing his hand over his jaw in a fit of discomfort that she found endearing.

“I am what?” She urged him to finish his sentence, resting her hand on his arm and taking advantage of it, she felt that he was rather muscular.

“Beautiful.” With that one word, he stunned her into a flustered silence.

They met gazes again, this time though he smiled at her and she was emboldened and took the plunge.

“Will you go with me?” She asked, looking at him earnestly. He looked stunned and at a loss for words before nodding once.

“Only if you want to.” Nearly rolling her eyes, she sighed sweetly and shoved his shoulder.

“If I didn’t want to go with you, I wouldn’t have planted the flyer in here in the first place. I didn’t know how else to bring it up and it seemed like a good opportunity.” She admitted to him with a giggle, blinking at him sheepishly.

He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it without saying anything. Glancing around his office, Jorah looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow.

“Did you cut the bottom of my box to stage this whole thing?” She laughed, shaking her head and shoved his shoulder again.

“I did not. Come now, let’s get this cleaned up.”

Daenerys helped Jorah clean up the mess in his office, even though she knew she should have already been in her office.

“So...” Jorah broke the comfortable silence that had come over them, his eyes meeting hers. “Do you already have a costume planned out?” He asked, making her remember that she didn’t.

“Uh, no not yet...but...” Her dream came back to her and gave her an idea. Looking him over, she admitted that he would look sexy in armor. “I was thinking of going as a dragon queen.”

“A dragon queen?” Humming, a smile bloomed across his face as he gazed at her. “That is rather fitting for you.” Placing the last of the wayward papers on the desk, Jorah faced Daenerys contemplatively.

She watched the gears turn in his head and she could almost pinpoint the moment when he made up his mind.

“The Dragon Queen wouldn’t happen to need a Bear knight would she?” It was charming, she thought, that he would want to match her. And she didn’t even need to be the one to ask.

“She would. Although, I am curious as to why a _Bear_ knight?” She asked, walking with him as he slowly led her out of his office, aware that she had stayed longer than she should have.

“Ah, well...my family coat of arms is a bear. It’s one of those weird things my father wanted to do when I was a boy.” He sheepishly explained, thinking she would find it odd. But she didn’t, even if the family coat of arms wasn’t something that most families had anymore. Her father had done the same when she was a girl, only her coat of arms was a three headed dragon.

Once they stood outside the door to his office, Daenerys turned to him with a grin on her face, her violet eyes lit up with happiness.

“You’ll pick me up on Saturday then?” She questioned and before he could speak, she reached her hand forward and rested it on his stubbly cheek, rendering him silent for a heartbeat.

“Yeah. I...I’ll need your address though.” He replied breathily, barely leaning into her touch.

She pulled her hand away and reached into her purse, pulling out her phone and opening her contacts page.

“Right, just enter your number into my phone and I’ll enter mine into yours so I can text you my address and what time to pick me up.” Handing her phone to him, she watched him struggle to put in his contact info. He was constantly having to press backspace to get rid of the unwanted numbers that his fingers kept putting in due to the touchscreen.

When she reached forward to try and help him, after she watched him struggle for a while, he glanced up at her, his look telling her that he can do it on his own, no matter how frustrating it was.

_Here I Stand._

The phrase from her dream popped into her head and it took everything to not giggle as it couldn’t be more accurate in that moment.

Jorah eventually handed her phone back to her, his contact page finished and handed her his flip phone.

She stared at the ancient technology as if was something she had never seen before. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised that Jorah Mormont used a flip phone, at least he didn’t have _only_ a landline.

Putting herself into his contacts as ‘Dany T’, she gave the phone back to him.

“I wasn’t going to cycle through all the letters to spell out my full name because I _always_ end up skipping over the letter I need and have to cycle through all of them again.” Daenerys explained to him when she saw his momentary confusion, understanding dawning on his face.

When she checked the time on her phone, she realized she was almost ten minutes late for her shift. Daenerys looked up at him and chuckled. “I should get going. Hopefully Mr. Mopatis won’t be too angry with me for being late.”

Watching as she walked down the hall in the direction of her office, he called out to her. “If he asks, just tell him you were helping out an old man.”

Her laughter echoed through the hall and she turned her head back to look at him.

“You aren’t _that_ old Jorah.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her as she sauntered away, swaying her hips because she knew he was watching.

As she passed by Missandei’s office, Daenerys stuck her head and simply told her;

“I asked him out.”

Her friend’s head snapped around to look at her in confusion, not having known she was there.

“Asked who out?” Daenerys didn’t have the time to stop and chat for too long, but she was feeling giddy.

“Jorah Mormont. He’s taking me to that costume party on Saturday.”

“Wow. That dream of yours must have made a real impression on you.” Missandei noted, a congratulating smile on her face. “I’m happy for you Dany.”

“Thanks Missi, and who knows, maybe I’ve always felt something towards him and I was just shutting my eyes to the truth.” Daenerys told her honestly, slowly coming to the realization herself thanks to her strange dream.

With that, Daenerys left her friend to do her work and made her way to her own office, managing to sneak past her supervisor.

As she scrolled through the different charity publicity galas she had to help plan and attend, her mind kept drifting to the costume party and the man she was taking as her date, even if they hadn’t called it as such.

She had to get her costume made and she knew just the person to help her with it. Her longtime friend, Irri, was a seamstress and would be more than excited to help her make the perfect Dragon Queen outfit.

Tapping her pen against the desktop, she started making a mental list of what she needed to do by Saturday.

Have her dress made, repaint her fingernails (most likely red), figure out what hairstyle a Dragon Queen would wear, start on her birth control again because let’s be honest, she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep her hands off of him this weekend.

Placing her ballpoint down, she pulled her phone out and shot a text to Irri, making sure she was free the next couple of days and see if she would help.

And she didn’t let her down, immediately replying back that ‘she could get started right away and that she better get her cute little ass down to her shop after work so they could talk because they haven’t talked in _forever_.’

To which Dany just laughed, returning her phone to her purse after making a note to reminder her to stop by Irri’s shop after she got off work.

Working on one of charity’s event for two hours, she sat back in her chair as her stomach grumbled and fished out her phone, flipping to her contacts and finding her newest addition.

With a smile, she typed out her message and sent it.

~~~

Jorah was sitting at desk, having spent most of the morning reorganizing his papers and he had just finished when a rooster starting screaming at him from his jacket pocket.

Nearly knocking over his stack of papers (which would have been another disaster) as he reached forward to grab his phone out of his pocket, he cursed his cousin Dacey for changing his message alert to that blasted tone.

Flipping his phone open, he saw he had a text from ‘Dany T’. With a confused smile, he opened the message.

\--Hey there handsome  --

It took him a few seconds to reboot his brain after reading the text.

No one, not even his ex-wife had called him handsome before, so having the most beautiful woman in the office call him that was surreal.

He blinked in confusion at the rectangle that followed her message, wondering if it was one of those picture things that were meant to mean something. But he had no idea what the hell a rectangle would signify.

It took him near five minutes to type out a response and he spent another two re-reading the message to make sure he had everything spelled correctly and the grammar was right before sending it.

~~~

Daenerys sat at her desk wondering if Jorah was even going to check his phone or if he was the type of person that actually turned his phone off while he worked.

After about five minutes had passed, she wondered if she should just go down the hall and talk to him face to face, but when her phone buzzed she quickly picked it up and grinned.

\--While I love talking to you, shouldn’t you be working Daenerys?--

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she typed out a response and hit send. She figured it would take him another five or so minutes to send a message back if he did, so she continued working on her current project, her eyes flicking to her phone every once in a while to see if he had responded.

~~~

When his phone crowed at him again, he glared at it, wishing he knew how to change his ringtone.

Flipping the screen open, he chuckled and wondered if it had truly been a good idea to give Daenerys his number since she was quite distracting, but in a good way he supposed.

\--I am working. When is your lunch break???--

_Was she hinting that she wanted to meet him during his lunch break?_

Checking his schedule for the day, he sent his lunch break to her, taking considerably less time to respond than before.

~~~

The second her phone went off, it was in her hand and opened to her new message.

Glancing at the clock she saw she had about thirty minutes until he was free for lunch.

Fingers flying over her screen to send her response, she couldn’t keep the grin on her face as she imagined what the man must be having racing though his head right about now.

She almost felt like a teenager again, flirting with her first crush, except this time she was more experienced and he was older than her.

His age didn’t bother her one bit, as it was simply a number. And it wasn’t as if he all that much older than her.

Setting her phone down, Daenerys stared at her computer screen for a moment, her heart fluttering joyously for the first time in years. She was excited for Saturday, even though she had originally planned on skipping the event and staying home alone.

While her dream had led her to confront her repressed feelings for Jorah, she wasn’t sure where things were going to go but she was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the ride.

After all, it isn’t about where you end up, but the journey you take to get you there.

 

 


	2. I'm fucking up all my Dothraki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this story and again, it ended up longer than expected. I had planned for this chapter to get farther than it did, but it got too long so I had to split it into another chapter.  
> I don't have any idea where this story is really going, so I can't predict how long it will end up being (a couple more chapters at the very least, maybe more?)  
> I apologize if my dothraki is wrong, but assuming that most people aren't fluent in dothraki, I'm not going to worry too much about it :)

“Lunch break!” 1:30 on the dot, Daenerys poked her head into Jorah’s office, startling him and making him jump.

He looked up at her in surprise, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on his desk as he chuckled, trying to regain his composure.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that she was right on time.

“I take it you want me to join you for lunch today?” When she nodded, a smile plastered on her face, he pushed himself out of his chair and, ever the gentleman, offered her his arm.

She looped her arm around his, leading him down the hall and out of the building. Daenerys couldn’t help but keep glancing over at him, pleasantly surprised on how comfortable and safe being with him made her feel.

“Is there somewhere in particular you wanted to go?” Jorah asked, tilting his head to look at her and she noticed the way his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

She could get lost in the deep ocean of his eyes, the way they softened as he looked to her as if he couldn’t believe she was real.

When she didn’t answer for a while, he cocked an eyebrow at her and breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah. There’s a place just up here that a friend of mine owns.” She was grateful that Jorah either didn’t notice she had been staring at him or he was kind enough to not mention anything.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the remaining distance to the restaurant aptly called ‘ _Hadaen’._

As they went to walk in, Jorah paused to stare at the sign, laughing to himself for a moment before following her in.

“Jadat Daenerys! (You came Daenerys!)” A tan, darker haired woman made her way over to the duo, a huge smile on her face as she grabbed the silver haired woman and embraced her.

Pulling away slightly to look at her friend, she noticed the way her eyes drifted over to Jorah and started checking him out. To which he was oblivious as he was looking around at the décor in fascination.

“Sek Jhiqui. Adakhat ma tihat yer ma Kovarro. (Yes Jhiqui. To eat and to see you and Kovarro.)” Daenerys knew her Dothraki was rusty at best, it had been years since she was in that foreign exchange program in high school.

She signed up for it as a way to escape her abusive brother and caretaker Viserys. They had fought for days after he found out about it, but had eventually let her go.

The funny thing was, he still thought she was in Essos studying the Dothraki culture or whatever he thought she was doing.

Jhiqui led them to a table, setting the menus down and eying Jorah unabashedly. She was quiet as she placed their glasses of water in front of them before turning back to Daenerys and asking what she really wanted to.

“Fin jinak mezahe mahrazh? Zalat hilelat ma mae? (Who is this sexy man? You hope to have sex with him?)” Jhiqui asked, her gaze flying to Jorah as he choked on his water.

He waved her away when she tried to help, his face bright red as he looked at Jhiqui wide-eyed.

“Are you okay Jorah?” Daenerys questioned, grabbing his hand that was resting on the table before turning to her friend to chastise her.

“Jhiqui vos astat rek! (Jhiqui do not say that!)” Her friend just giggled, taking note of the pink tinge on Daenerys’ face.

Daenerys shot her a glare, letting the girl know that she was not amused by the question, which only made the older girl grin.

“Ki.” Jorah said out of the blue, making Daenerys and Jhiqui look over at him questioningly.

“W-what?” Daenerys looked over at him, and while his face was still vaguely red, he seemed to be regaining his cool demeanor. He met her gaze with an almost sheepish smile.

“Vos astat ki. Rek is used as _‘that’_ when you are referring to an object that is not present or when it is indirectly indicated.” Jorah explained to her and it hit Daenerys like a brick wall.

_He speaks Dothraki._

_He understood everything we were saying._

This knowledge made Daenerys flush even more and even Jhiqui looked embarrassed.

“S-so. What can I get for you?” Jhiqui asked in the common tongue, trying to pull herself back together and take their orders before she quickly left them alone.

Daenerys was so embarrassed by the situation, she could barely bring herself to look up at Jorah, even though she hadn’t been the one to say any of that. Jhiqui just had a knack for saying the wrong thing at just the right time.

Jorah could feel the tension in the air and could see that she was uncomfortable over the turn her friendly teasing with Jhiqui had taken as soon as she knew he could understand them.

“You know...I’ve walked past this place probably a hundred times by now and it never quite occurred to me that the restaurant’s name translates to ‘food’. Whoever named it chose a fitting name.” This had its intended effect by making her giggle and loosen up a bit.

She finally looked over at him, a smile slowly coming back on her face.

“Yeah. Jhiqui’s boyfriend Kovarro was the one who came up with it. ‘Short, simple and easy to remember’ he said.” Sitting up in her seat a bit, she was glad that he didn’t seem to feel awkward over what Jhiqui had said. Or if he did, at least he was trying to make her feel less so.

Jorah just softly smiled at that, taking a sip of his water and looking at her curiously.

“You know, I had no idea that you spoke Dothraki.” He told her, making her laugh nervously at the irony.

“I had no idea you spoke it either. I’m sorry about what...” She started to apologize about her friend’s comment but he just shook his head and laughed a bit.

“Don’t be. It was harmless. Besides...” He glanced over at where Jhiqui was staring at them from behind one of the front counters, chuckling when she quickly turned away when she realized she had been caught watching them.

Looking back at Daenerys, Jorah snorted in amusement, his eyes glittering with mischief. Daenerys, in that moment, wondered why it had taken her so long to confront her crush for this man.

“The look on her face when she realized I understood what she had said was worth it.” With that, all the tension that she had felt released and she laughed with him.

Jhiqui returned a while later with their food, placing the plates in front of them without a single word. She looked at Daenerys and gave her an apologetic smile before leaving them alone again.

Jorah watched the Dothraki woman leave, turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

“I really made her uncomfortable didn’t I?” He felt bad if he had, it wasn’t his intention to ruin the girl’s fun.

“Oh, she’ll get over it. You just threw her off guard and now she is embarrassed that she said that about you and you understood it.” She eased his guilt a bit, reaching forward and laying her hand on his for a moment.

They both turned their attention to their lunch and started eating, causing their conversation to drift into a lull. After a few minutes, Daenerys looked up at him.

“I’m curious now. Where did you learn to speak Dothraki?” She asked him, watching the way he seemed to draw in on himself and she immediately knew that it wasn’t a comfortable topic for him. “O-of course you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” She amended quickly, not wanting to make things any more awkward between them than it already was.

_Gods, at this rate he will never want to talk to me again_

“No, no...it’s...it’s just a long, unpleasant story and I wouldn’t want to bother you with it.” He had dropped his gaze to his plate before meeting her eyes again. “Not when we are having such a pleasant lunch.”

Jorah has this way on making unhappy or uncomfortable situations feel more lighthearted and it made Daenerys’ heart flutter.

Picking up her fork, she looked at him from under her eyelashes.

“You wouldn’t bother me. I have some dark things hidden in my closet too you know. Things I’ve never told anyone.” They fell into a quiet chat about easier topics until they were finished eating.

Jhiqui returned with the check, gathering up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Daenerys looked up at Jorah quizzically, pausing in taking out her wallet to pay for her meal.

“Pulling my wallet out of my purse. Why?” She told him, confused as to why he would be asking. Opening her wallet, she pulled out enough money for her meal and part of a tip.

Jorah grabbed the leaflet holding the check and stood up, taking his own wallet out and heading to the front.

“Jorah! What are you doing? Get back here!” Calling after him, she grabbed her purse and followed him up to the register where Kovarro stood.

“Hey Dany! Long time no see huh?” The dothraki man said with a smile, turning to Jorah as he placed the check down with enough money to pay for both the meals and leave a generous tip.

“Yeah, it has been a while hasn’t it. Jorah let me pay for mine at least!” Daenerys insisted, trying to push past his efforts of blocking her from getting to the register.

“I’ve got it Daenerys. Keep your money for something else.” He told her, chuckling at her frustration. Jorah found it endearing that she was so insistent on paying for her meal. After coming off of his marriage to Lynesse where she didn’t pay for shit and wanted him to buy her everything, this was a breath of fresh air.

“Jorr-aaah.” She groaned, in annoyance or amusement he wasn’t sure, but when he turned his head to look at her, she had a soft smile on her face. “Fine. But the next time we go out, I pay. You got that?”

He wasn’t sure he had heard her right and he furrowed his eyebrows accordingly.

“Next time?” At that, she cocked an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly.

“Yes Jorah. Next time I pay okay?” He couldn’t believe it. She wanted to go out with him _again_.

Before he could start overthinking things, he mentally backed up, reminding himself that it was simply as friends that they would be having lunch. Nothing more.

“Okay, fine. Next time you can pay for yours.” Nodding his head to Kovarro, he turned and headed towards the door, fully expecting the outburst from the other woman that came as a mint thrown at his back.

Jorah turned around, looking down at the peppermint on the ground and bending over to pick it up. Unwrapping it, he popped it in his mouth and smiled up at the woman who came over to his side with a huff.

“Next time I’m paying for the _entire_ check Jorah.” Said with an air of finality, she wrapped her arm around his as they started walking back to their workplace.

“Fine, I won’t argue with you anymore.” Jorah said, chuckling before adding; “I’m just glad it was a mint that you threw at me and not anything that would leave a mark.”

Daenerys jerked him to a stop, looking at him with a mixture of offense and hurt. It made Jorah realized he probably screwed up in saying that last bit.

“Jorah, you know I would never hit you or hurt you on purpose right? I know I’m rumored to have a bit of a temper in the office, but I would never...” The level of hurt on her face pained him, he never meant for her to take it that way.

Cupping her face, he ran his thumb over her cheek apologetically.

“Daenerys I didn’t mean it like that. I just...” He sighed, glancing away from her. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to meet her eyes.

“I just finished finalizing my divorce and my ex...she wasn’t the nicest person. At least to me she wasn’t. When I said what I did, I was thinking of her. Not you.” He explained to her, hoping that she would forgive him for this mishap.

And she did. How could she not?

Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. She hid her face against his neck, trying not to giggle at his obvious surprise.

As they stood there on the side of the street in front of the small restaurant in each other’s arms, Daenerys felt that today was surreal but she couldn’t be happier with the turn of events.

He backed up first, glancing at his watch and looking to her, an apology written on the lines of his face.

“We should get back to the office before someone realizes we are late.” Jorah, ever the one to speak sense, started leading them back to the building they seemed to spend most of their lives in.

They walked, side by side, her arm looped around his and her head leaning against his shoulder.

Sighing wistfully, she glanced up at him with a sad smile. “Jorah?”

He hummed, tilting his head down a bit too meet her glittering eyes.

“Do you ever wish you could just...leave this place?” She asked, lacing her fingers through his as she dropped her gaze to the sidewalk in front of them.

“What do you mean?” Gripping her hand in his, he ran his calloused thumb over her soft skin as he tried to understand what she was getting at.

“You know...like just leave and never come back.” She sighed, lifting her head off his shoulder to look him more squarely in the eye. “I always think back to my childhood home. It was a small white house with a red door. Oh and the lemon trees in the back always gave off the most wonderful of smells in the summer time. Things seemed simpler then.” She explained, her mood becoming melancholic as she thought back to times gone.

Back when her mother’s face was the first and the last thing she saw each day.

Back when her mother, father and older brother Rhaegar were still alive.

On how her brother Viserys used to play with her, used to be kind to her and not hit her and call her a whore and threaten to marry her off to some mobster to pay off his debts.

Yes, things were simpler then.

They walked in silence for a while, making her think that he wasn’t going to answer.

_Perhaps he got lost in his own past_

“Aye. Things were simpler back then.” Jorah eventually agreed, his gaze focused solely on the sidewalk ahead of him, but she knew his mind was in a time far behind him. “Back when my father didn’t hate me.”

She looked to him then, her expression full of sympathy and curiosity. As much as Daenerys wanted to ask about it, she didn’t think now was the right time to.

Tightening her grip on his hand, she went out on a limb to try and comfort him.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. What kind of father could hate his son?”

He laughed bitterly, turning to look at her as he squeezed her hand in an acknowledgment on what she was trying to do.

“You’ve never met my father.” He pointed out, his lighthearted tone from earlier all but gone and replaced with a deep-rooted bitterness that spoke volumes on how bad things were between Jorah and his father.

They reached the office building and separated on a darker note than Daenerys would have liked to, but she was at a loss as to what to say to him. So she said nothing but a quick farewell to him as they passed by his office and she continued on to hers.

She wondered what had happened between father and son that would give credence to this embitterment.

Missandei poked her head out of her office as Daenerys walked by, a smile plastered on her face.

“There you are! I was wondering where you went Dany.” Leaning against the doorjamb, her friend had an almost knowing look about her.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Daenerys smiled at Missandei.

“I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, but I went out to lunch with Jorah.” The way her friend grinned told Daenerys that she was correct in her assumption.

“Jorah eh? Not Mr. Mormont? Already on a first name basis I see.” Missandei teased, honestly happy for her best friend.

“Oh my gods Missi. We are just...”

 She was going to say _friends_ , but that cruel nickname that the other people in the office had for him popped into her mind and made her pause with a frown.

Besides, she wasn’t even sure what they were at this point. Believing they were on their way to becoming more than friends, Daenerys felt they were in that limbo area between friends and a couple.

Missandei understood what she was going to say and even why she stopped herself. Smiling softly, her friend placed a hand on her arm.

“You know I’m just teasing. I’m glad you are happy. How’d the lunch go?” The question made Daenerys sigh and shake her head.

“Everything seemed to want to make it awkward. First Jhiqui asked me if I wanted to have sex with him, in dothraki of course...” She trailed off when Missandei giggled and gave her a sympathetic look.

“You knew he speaks dothraki?” The tiny nod the other girl gave made Daenerys huff in amusement. “Yeah, well I didn’t, until he corrected me. Jhiqui got really embarrassed about it.” Missandei laughed at that, covering her mouth with her hand.

“She deserved it you have to admit.” To that Daenerys couldn’t help but agree, her friend reaped what she had sowed.

“Yeah, well anyways, we had a few misunderstandings and...”

“What about?” Missandei probed before she could skip over it, making Daenerys sigh.

“I may have thrown a complementary mint at him after he refused to let me pay for my food...I had no idea his ex-wife was...” She trailed off again, not sure how much to say since, in all honesty, she knew nothing about the woman he had been married to.

“A gold digger? Cruel? Uncaring? Abusive?” Missandei offered, making Daenerys flinch in surprise. The more she learned about his ex, the more she wondered what he had seen in the woman that had made him want to marry her in the first place.

“Y-yeah, I guess. I then started talking about my childhood home and running away from here and it...brought up memories of his father.” The way Missandei flinched at that, Daenerys wondered how bad she fucked up with that one.

“Oh...how did you two end up parting?” Her friend questioned, her expression growing sympathetic.

“In silence pretty much. No hug or anything.” Daenerys told her, watching the way her friend seemed to be thinking about something. “I got that Jorah and his father don’t exactly get along. He said his father hated him.”

Missandei looked at her again, smiling gently.

“I’ve never met his father, but I’ve overheard some of Jorah’s arguments over the phone with him I think. They...aren’t exactly pleasant.” Missandei told her before chuckling faintly. “Look at us, gossiping over stuff we really shouldn’t be.”

That pretty much marked the end of that line of conversation.

 “Yeah, I should get back to work. Talk to you later Missi.” Waving at her best friend, she headed further down the hall to her office.

Sitting heavily in her chair, Daenerys ran a hand through her hair, knocking one of her braids loose somewhat.

Daenerys chuckled humorlessly, seriously hoping that Jorah still wanted to go to the party with her on Saturday. After all that had happened today during their unofficial first date, she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.

Unable to focus on her work, she scrolled through the charity event page she had finished earlier that day a few more times, searching for any mistakes.

Pulling out her phone, she was surprised to see she had a missed message from Jorah. She hadn’t heard it go off, but she prepared herself for the message, certain that it was going to be him telling her that Saturday was off.

\- -I’m truly sorry about lunch today. I hope I didn’t make things awkward between us- -

Smiling gently, she found his text endearing, knowing that it bothered him to think _he_ was the one to mess things up.

Typing her message out, she felt her heart flutter happily and she knew that she wasn’t going to get much else done today.

 

~~~

After separating from Daenerys, Jorah sat down in his office, running his hand through his hair as he breathed out heavily.

Thinking about everything that had happened while they were out, he ran his hand over his jaw before covering his face with his palms and groaning.

_Good going Jorah. Way to make things awkward. You know she will never want to talk to you again now._

Uncovering his face, he sighed, thinking himself an idiot for probably ruining his one chance with the woman he had slowly come to love.

His eyes drifted over to the phone that was sitting on his desk, the idea to message her and apologize was tempting and probably his only chance of getting a second try with her.

Picking up his old flip phone, he opened it and found her name in his contacts. He typed out his apology text, changing it three times before he finally settled with one that didn’t sound too formal or too desperate.

He pressed send and immediately regret settled in his gut. Maybe he had sent it too soon and now he will seem clingy, but it was too late to take it back.

Snapping the screen shut, he tossed the phone onto his paper covered desk with a sigh.

He tried to start on his work again, going through all the papers that his boss had given to him to sort and respond to.

Jorah wasn’t sure how long ago he had sent the message to Daenerys, but when he looked up the clock, he felt like he had sent it long ago enough that at this point she wasn’t going to respond.

He sifted through paper after paper, having to reorganize them after the accident that morning which made his desk look like a tornado had very carefully dumped every paper in the room onto it in organized chaos.

A muffled rooster screamed at him from somewhere on his desk, but he wasn’t sure exactly where it had come from.

Shifting the papers around, he eventually found his phone and flipped it open and clicking on the new text message from ‘Dany T’.

\--Dont be sorry, I enjoyed lunch today  we still on for saturday?—

He couldn’t believe it.

She still wanted to go with him to the costume party.

Smiling as he responded, he didn’t spend nearly as much time re-reading his text before hitting send. This time though, he placed his phone in his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it again.

 

~~~

Daenerys was surprised at the quick turnaround for his response, having grown used to his normal five or so minutes to type out a short message.

Opening her new text, she felt giddy like a teenager again.

\--I did too. And yeah, if you still want to.—

Biting her lip as she started to message him back, she quickly shoved her phone into her lap under her desk as her supervisor walked into her office to check on the progress of her work.

With a sweet smile and saccharine words, she bullshitted him away by telling him that she had finished one of charity events plans, she just wanted to go through it another time before submitting it.

As soon as he waddled out of her office, she pulled her phone back out and finished her text and sent it.

She knew that she would have to truly finish her nearly done planning sheet and have it submitted before she left work today or else she would have to face Mr. Mopatis about it.

Swearing to herself that she _would not_ read Jorah’s next message until **after** she had it finished, Daenerys started working on event planning again.

 

~~~

Jorah noticed it took her longer to get back to him than she normally did, but he figured it gave him more time to get work done before becoming distracted again.

When his pocket eventually crowed, he placed his pen down and fished his phone out.

\--Of course I still want to!! THIS DRagon queen is going to show them bitches how its done with her handsome bear knight at her side!!!1! |_|--

Jorah laughed out loud, rubbing his stubbly jaw as he wondered what in the world he had gotten himself into.

Again, he looked at the strange rectangle at the end of her message and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t want to ask her about it, reminding her how old and behind the times he was.

_Perhaps I’ll ask Dacey about it later._

At least his cousin wouldn’t tease him too much about it...or so he hoped.

Deciding that he would ignore the strange thing for the moment, he responded to her again and as he placed his phone on his desk Jorah couldn’t stop the sense of guilt that washed over him.

He shouldn’t be ignoring his work to text Daenerys, but she was an addiction. Once he started, he found it nearly impossible to stop.

 

~~~

Looking over her shoulder to make sure Mr. Mopatis wasn’t watching her, Daenerys pulled her phone out again and read Jorah’s latest message, belatedly remembering that she had sworn to herself she wouldn’t until she was finished with work.

\--I am sure you will. I’ll need your address and when you want me to pick you up on Saturday.--

She grabbed the flyer she still had on her desk, Daenerys started calculating.

The party starts at 6 in the evening and runs until 11pm.

Her house was roughly a 30 minute drive away. 5:30 then?

No, she would arrive fashionably late. 5:40?

No, no. 5:50 should work. They would arrive later than everyone else and be able to strut their stuff and show everyone that they were a power couple that shouldn’t be messed with.

Satisfied with her logic, Daenerys sent him the information he needed.

This time she didn’t put her phone away and waited for his response, figuring that her work could wait for a little while.

Her phone buzzed again and she opened up the message and giggled.

\--5:50? Guess a Queen should keep her subjects waiting eh? Sounds good. I’ll pick you up on Saturday. Let me know if anything changes.--

Using only an emoji in response, she figured it was self-explanatory enough.

 

~~~

Jorah stared at the single rectangle on his phone, his level of confusion increasing as he now knew that it was supposed to mean _something_.

Problem was, he had no freaking idea what it was.

Shutting his phone without responding, he was certain now that he needed to talk to Dacey about it when he saw her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one has any ideas for things they want to see for Jorah and Daenerys in this story (or even an idea for another story), I'm all ears. I'm open to writing fluffy scenes, angsty scenes or pretty much whatever, I just need ideas to fuel the story. If not though, I've still got another 2-4 chapters that I have ideas for.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Wheezing as the tape measure around her chest tightened further, Daenerys shot Irri an unamused glare.

“Irri, I wanted you to help me make a dress, not some medieval torture device. If you make it that tight I won’t be able to breathe and the front will probably burst out during the party.” She half joked and was half serious, making the other girl laugh.

Releasing her from the constrictor around her chest, Irri let the tape measure go loose as she looked to her friend.

“Think though, if the dress does release your boobs to the world, I am sure Jorah would like.” Irri laughed at Daenerys’ scandalized expression.

“Sure, he might like it but I’m sure every other man at the party would too. And I’m not trying to attract those other guys, ugh, no thank you.” Rubbing her chest where the offending device had been, Daenerys glanced over to where Doreah and Jhiqui were sitting, giggling amongst themselves.

“Oh come on girl, if you got it, flaunt it.” Doreah offered oh so helpfully, giggling at Daenerys’ exasperated look. “Besides, from the way you describe Jorah, he sounds like a lovesick puppy. One that you could have coming in his pants like a teenage boy by...”

“Gods Doreah stop!” Daenerys said forcefully, the effect of her pleading command lessened by her intermittent giggling.

Irri continued to take Daenerys’ measurements, while Doreah and Jhiqui watched and giggled. They were both amused by the situation as they weren’t always able to talk about the men that Daenerys dated, even if she and Jorah weren’t technically dating yet.

As Irri worked, the girls continued to talk and it annoyed Daenerys to no end that the conversation _always_ circled back to Jorah, no matter how many times she tried to veer it away from him.

She had had no problems when they did this with Daario, that dark time in her past that she refuses to acknowledge beyond she was lonely and wanted to be loved by _someone_ even when it turned out he was only in it for the sex (which if she was being honest hadn’t even been that great).

But she knew, even this early into her and Jorah’s budding relationship, that there was something significantly different between what she had with Daario and what she has with Jorah.

Daenerys had laughed right alongside them when they made fun of Daario and even when they teased her about Drogo (that short relationship they had shared anyways).

Oh boy, the jokes they had when she had dated Jon had kept her in stiches of laughter the entire time, but for some reason hearing them make jokes about Jorah felt...wrong.

After a while of her remaining quiet, Doreah and Jhiqui caught on that something was bothering the silver haired girl.

“You okay Daenerys?” Doreah asked, coming over to her side, her expression showing that she did love her even if she was teasing and joking about Jorah.

“Yeah, I’m fine...it’s just...” Daenerys sighed, meeting Irri’s knowing gaze before looking over to the other two girls. “Can we stop talking about Jorah please? I didn’t mind it when we joked about Drogo, Daario or Jon but...Jorah’s gone through some nasty shit recently from his ex and I just...feel icky hearing all this.”

She told them honestly, even though she wasn’t completely sure what his ex-wife had been like, but from the way Missandei had described her, she didn’t want her friends to accidentally ruin her chances with Jorah by feeling it was okay to make jokes at his expense if he was around.

While she was aware they meant no harm and were just having a bit of fun, it didn’t make the sting of hearing them joke saying she should get a collar and leash for her new lovesick puppy hurt any less.

“Shit, we’re sorry Dany. You know we don’t really mean any of it right? I’m sure Jorah is a sweet man.” Doreah apologized, grabbing Daenerys’ hand in her own and squeezing it.

“Yeah, maybe what you _do_ need is an older more experienced man. And he looks at you like you are the moon of his life.” Jhiqui offered with a gentle smile.

“You two are just idiots.” Irri said to the other dothraki women with a chuckle. “It is known.”

All four girls laughed at that, glad to have everything cleared and things back to normal as their conversation turned to other topics as Irri continued to work her magic on the dress.

She had made the base for the dress while Daenerys had been at work, starting after she had gotten the text asking for it and now she was just making some finishing adjustments so it would fit the petite woman.

After Irri finished stitching the final piece on, she held it up with a large grin on her face.

“You must try it on. You will look like a queen!” And Daenerys couldn’t agree with her more, giving her friend a big hug, she went into the bathroom to put it on.

Once she zipped the back up as high as she could, she walked out, smiling as the other three girls gasped at the sight of her.

“You are gorgeous Daenerys!”

“You will without a doubt be the most beautiful person at that party.”

“You will, it is known.”

Daenerys giggled, going to the full length mirror to check it out for herself.

She was left breathless, the woman that stared back at her in the mirror was beautiful without a doubt, that she had no problem admitting.

She looked just like she had in the dream she had this morning, down to the dragon chain that connected to the cape on her shoulder.

It left her nearly shaking in shock.

“Dany? You like?” Irri’s voice broke through to her and she looked over at the girl, swallowing to try and relax.

“Yeah, I love it Irri. I truly look like a dragon queen in this. Thank you so much.” The way her friend beamed at the praise made Daenerys feel a bit better, but she still felt shook.

The excited chittering from her friends sounded muffled as she turned back to the mirror, wondering if it was just a strange coincidence that Irri had made a dress exactly like the one in her dream.

 

~~~

Knocking the kickstand out on his bike, Jorah placed his helmet on the handlebars and looked at his cousin’s eclectic house in amusement.

The number of different statues, which turned out to be retired theater props, that littered her yard always make him laugh.

His eyes landed on his younger cousin, Jorelle, as she flew out the door, jumping into him and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Hey Jory. I didn’t know you were visiting Dacey. How are you little cub?” Jorelle rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly and obviously pleased to see him.

“Don’t call me that Jorah. I’m fine, I just had to get away from home for a while. Lya has reached that dreaded teenaged phase and she was driving me insane.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they walked to the door of the house together.

Dacey was waiting for them, a grin on her face.

“Ah, my favorite cousin has come to visit. What do you want Jorah?” She questioned, pulling him in for a hug.

“First off, I’m your only cousin.” Jorah pointed out, chuckling and embracing her back.

“Yeah, so I don’t have a choice but to have you as my favorite.” Dacey laughed, leading him and her sister back into the house. She led them into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of beers, handing him one.

When he eyed it warily, she huffed at him and shoved it into his hands.

“You aren’t driving and it is only one beer Jorah. I doubt that you’ve become such a lightweight that a single beer will cause you to lose your mind enough to go off and find another bitch to marry.” Dacey said bluntly, watching the way he flinched at the reminder of the biggest mistake in his life that went by the name of Lynesse.

“Dacey!” Jorelle chastised her older sister.

“It’s fine Jory. I deserve that and she’s right.” Jorah said, sighing and reluctantly opening the drink.

He had stopped drinking alcohol ever since the day he had woken up next to a woman he had remembered meeting the day before. He met her at the party his father had put together to commemorate the merging of his company and Leyton Hightower’s much more renowned and respected company. Leyton Hightower was retiring and since he had no male heirs to take over the business had decided to merge it with Jeor Mormont’s, which had excited his father greatly.

Jeor had been grooming Jorah from a young age to be ready to take over the company so when Jorah had started acting wildly in his youth, Jeor had decided to put his foot down and arranged a marriage between his son and his own friend’s oldest daughter.

Jorah, at the ripe age of 17, had found himself married to a girl that he barely knew. But that didn’t stop him from continuing his more wild ways.

In time though, he became fonder of his wife, but he never really loved her.

Miscarriage after miscarriage had worn their ten year marriage thin and when she died after miscarrying their third child, Jorah felt sad and a little lost in the world.

He had spent a number of years as a widower and Lynesse was young and beautiful. Jorah had instantly felt attracted to her.

If only he had known about the wolf that hid in sheep’s clothing.

Drunkenly, he had taken her maidenhead and honor made him ask her father for her hand in marriage.

They married soon after and his life changed dramatically.

That sweet, coy girl turned into a miserable witch that only complained about how unhappy she was because his house was too old and terrible. She wanted this and she wanted that, but what she didn’t care for was Jorah’s happiness or well-being.

He tried to make her happy, but she seemed to be determined to make him miserable since she wasn’t happy _enough_.

Jorah couldn’t afford her lavish lifestyle for long and they were soon living paycheck to paycheck. Many days he went hungry so she could eat and she either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Jeor had been giving Jorah more control over the company the older he got, so when the idea crossed his mind to sell a trio of outsourced company branches in Essos to try and make a bit of money to tide them over for a time, he went with it, thinking his father wouldn’t notice.

Oh boy had he ever been more wrong?

Jeor noticed and was furious at Jorah.

They yelled at one another for hours when his father confronted him about it. Jorah was tired, hungry and didn’t have the energy for the argument so he eventually just left, slamming the door behind him.

He returned home that evening to find another man in bed with his wife.

When Lynesse tried to start another argument with him, saying that he didn’t love her enough and that he was being stingy and frugal, Jorah had had enough.

He grabbed a few of his belongings, left his house, enlisted in the army and flew to Essos that night, taking the first plane that was leaving to the military base.

Jorah lived there for nearly a decade, fighting in wars that he didn’t understand before he decided to return to Westeros, having had enough of the change of pace in his life and the violence of war.

He tried to ensure that Lynesse and his father didn’t know he was back, but somehow they both found out and things picked up right where they had left off.

Getting a job in another company that wasn’t associated with his father since he really knew how to do and he didn’t want to re-enlist in the armed forces.

 Jorah had blanched when Lynesse had shown up in his office.

Of course she had come to scream at him, physically assault him and try to get a divorce. He had no idea why she hadn’t tried filing for one before, but she just loved being difficult it seemed.

They had to fight in court over how to separate their shared assets and he fought tooth and nail to ensure she didn’t have any stock in his father’s company, which one day was supposed to become his, that is if his father didn’t disown him first.

 

“Jor? Eh! Jorah!?” Snapping out of his thoughts, he met Dacey’s worried gaze. “You okay there cousin? You looked like you were a million miles away.”

Smiling to ease her worry, he nodded.

“Aye, I’m good. Just remembering how miserable Lynesse was.” Taking another drink of his beer, he set it on the counter.

“Ugh, I don’t know why you married her.” Jorelle piped in, grabbing a cookie from a platter on the table and coming to stand next to him.

“Sometimes I wonder the same myself.” Jorah thanked his younger cousin when she handed him one of the cookies.

“She was the ultimate bitch. Anyways Jorah, while I love seeing and talking with you, why did you come here? And don’t say you just were in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by.” Dacey cut to the point, her expression bemused.

Jorah chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and looked to her.

“Well, there is this costume party at the office on Saturday and I promised a friend I’d take them.” He skirted around the full truth but the way she stared at him like she knew he was hiding the fact that this friend happened to be a girl he liked quite a lot.

“Uh huh. A friend, sure.” She simply said, causing Jorelle to giggle next to him and shove his arm playfully.

“What is she like?” Jorelle asked, her blue eyes sparkling in excitement for her cousin.

“I-I didn’t say she was a girl.” Jorah stuttered, knowing that right there signed the death sentence of his avoidance of the truth.

“Oh come on Jorah, we all know you wouldn’t go to one of these things unless it was for a girl.” Dacey pointed out, laughing at the way he looked uncomfortable.

Jorah sighed, then laughed in surrender.

“Fine, she is the sweetest girl I’ve ever met and...I honestly don’t know why she would want to go with me of all people. She’s the most beautiful girl in the office and should have no issues finding a man to take her. It’s not like she is so desperate that her only option is the twice married, 44 year old me.” Jorah rubbed at his stubbly jaw embarrassedly, noticing the way both of his cousins were staring at him like he was an idiot.

“Lynesse really fucked you over didn’t she?” Dacey said sadly, coming over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. “You are a good man Jorah, she doesn’t need to be desperate to be attracted to you.”

Taking a step back, she placed her hands on her hips and eyed him.

“Okay, so what costume did you want? Do you know what she is going to wear?” Business mode turned on, making Jorah sigh in relief. He didn’t like having all that focus on him.

“She’s going as a Dragon Queen. I...I told her I’d be her Bear Knight.” He told them sheepishly, glad that they didn’t mock him for it. Then again, he had always been able to trust his cousins to care enough to know when jokes were too much.

Dacey stood there thinking for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable costume for Jorah, her face lighting up when she had just the thing.

Spinning on her heel, she headed off to her storage room where she kept all the different props and costumes she made for her job at the theater.

Jorah followed her in, glancing around the chaotic room. Capes and shirts and pants, shoes and boots and masks littered every corner of the room.

Turning his attention to Dacey, he shifted on his feet as the other conversation he needed to have with her came back to him.

“Hey Dacey, can I ask you something else?” She tilted her head back to look at him questioningly.

“Yeah, of course. Here hold these.” She said, shoving a pile of black cloth at him as she passed by him to start digging in another of the piles of costume pieces.

“What does it mean when someone sends you a rectangle over text message?” He asked, plunging head first into the question instead of easing into it.

Dacey was quiet for a few moments before barking out a laugh and glanced back at him for a moment before returning her attention to the pile of stuff in front of her.

“It means that you need to get rid of your piece of shit phone and upgrade to something a little newer.” He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Daenerys told him twice to upgrade his phone? Was she really that bothered by it?_

His silence told Dacey that he was still confused and she sighed, walking back over to him with more to shove into his arms.

“She sent you an emoji, a little picture that shows an emotion or whatever. Your phone is so ancient it can’t display them and you get a rectangle instead.” She explained further, leading him out of the storage room and into her living room.

“Oh. That...makes more sense I guess.” It didn’t, but he wasn’t going to say that. Dacey sighed good-naturedly, knowing even though he didn’t voice his thoughts.

“Just, think about getting a newer phone okay? Those old flip-phones aren’t the best. Anyways, here is the costume. Return it when you are done.” He smiled, thanking her for the help and the advice.

Later that night, he laid the costume out on his bed to look at it.

Running his hand over the chest plate, he felt a strange sense of nostalgia. Like, this was something he was always meant to wear and he wondered why he wasn’t.

Shaking away that feeling, he bundled up the costume and settled it somewhere safe where his bobtailed cat Longclaw wouldn’t get fur all over it.

Speak of the devil, Longclaw sauntered in and rubbed up against his leg, purring before nipping his calf.

“I’ll get you your dinner, just wait a moment.” Jorah told the cat, laughing at the petulant green eyed stare he got in return.

He bent down to pick up the black furred cat, stroking his head as he brought him to the kitchen where he kept the cat food.

After sating the beast, he headed back to his room to get ready for bed.

Jorah still had a hard time believing that Daenerys was even talking to him, nonetheless wanting to spend time with him. He wasn’t entirely sure where she wanted their relationship to head, but he was happy to just let things happen if and when they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there wasn't any Jorah/Daenerys interaction in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next one :)  
> Also, I'm bumping the rating up, so just a heads up about that for the next chapters ;)


	4. Where he ends, she begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to put out that I don't hate Sansa, I'm just channeling her bitchy attitude towards Daenerys in season 8 for her in this story.  
> Now that that is out of the way, I have to say that posting this chapter has me a bit nervous. With how pumped the wonderful reviewers have been about the party, I'm worried it won't live up to the high expectations. But, I'm going to post it anyways.

Missandei fought with Daenerys’ hair, huffing at her friend as she put on her makeup.

“I told you an hour ago that you should start getting ready. Yet you decide to wait until we have ten minutes before our ride shows up.” Missandei grumbled at her friend as they were already late to the company costume party.

“I told you I was sorry already. I fell asleep.” Daenerys struggled to get her makeup done just right, glancing at her friend in the mirror with a sheepish smile.

Missandei rolled her eyes with a grin, finishing up with the silver haired girl’s hair and taking a step back to look it over.

“There. That is the best it’s going to get in the time I had to work with it.” She watched as Daenerys stood up and turned around, thinking she was absolutely stunning.

“Thanks a bunch Missi. I owe you big time.” Daenerys knew she shouldn’t be feeling nervous, but the closer it drew to 5:50 the more her stomach fluttered.

“Yes, you do. Now go finish getting into your outfit, unless you plan on going barefoot.” She joked, leaving her in the room so she could go and finish getting ready herself.

Daenerys was sitting on her bed, putting on her boots when she the doorbell rang and the small fluttering in her stomach intensified.

_What if he doesn’t like my outfit? Did I go too overboard?_

She heard Missandei open the door and the deep timbre of Jorah’s drifted upstairs, though she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Grabbing her purse, Daenerys took a deep breath to try and calm her raging nerves.

“Dany! We are going to leave you behind if you don’t hurry up!” Missandei’s voice called out from downstairs, though Daenerys knew they wouldn’t leave without her.

She walked down the stairs, carefully ensuring that she didn’t trip and make a fool out of herself.

Turning the corner, she froze as she met Jorah’s gaze.

Daenerys looked at his outfit and immediately she recognized the armor he had worn in her dream.

_It may have been a coincidence with the dress...but this is too uncanny._

After looking over his outfit, thinking to herself that she had been right that he would look sexy in armor, she looked up to his face again and any previous thought of him not liking her outfit flew out of her mind.

The way he was gawking at her told her everything.

Jorah eventually realized he was staring and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before crossing the distance over to her.

“You are gorgeous my Queen.” He told her honestly, his expression revealing the nerves that he was feeling and she couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“And you, my knight, are quite handsome.” Taking his offered hand, she tittered sweetly when he lifted her knuckles to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft skin.

“Let’s go. Missandei looks as if she is about to drag us out by the ears should we not hurry.” Jorah said in amusement once the moment had passed, looking over to the woman that worked in the same department as him with a smile.

“Yes, I promised Greyworm I’d be there ten minutes ago at least.” She turned and walked out, expecting her friend and her date to follow.

Daenerys looked over to Jorah, amusement sparkling in her violet eyes. Jorah met her eyes with a chuckle, lacing his fingers with hers as he led her out to his car.

 

~~~

If there was one thing that Sansa Stark enjoyed, it was being the center of attention.

Oh yes, tonight she felt like a queen.

Adjusting the crown on her head, she glided through masses of people, soaking up the way that heads turned to her. Both men and women stared at her.

The men wanted to be with her and the women wanted to be her.

Sansa made her way to where Tyrion Lannister stood, smirking at the way he smiled nervously at her.

“Hi Tyrion. Enjoying the party?” She asked, just to start off the conversation.

“Oh yes. Someone has already spiked the punch and it is quite strong this year.” He laughed, lifting up his plastic cup filled to the brim of the alcoholic beverage in a mock toast.

“By someone, you don’t happen to mean you?” She joked, the knowing look on his face telling her everything.

“Now would _I_ do something like that? No, you know what, you’re right. I would.” Tyrion said in amusement, taking a long drink from his cup.

“Do you know if Daenerys planned on coming this year?” Sansa asked, her real reason for talking to Tyrion finally being voiced.

Tyrion seemed to think about it, refilling his plastic cup with punch and drinking another Tyrion sized sip before shrugging.

“I’m not sure honestly. I don’t even know if Mormont planned on showing up. Though knowing him, he probably would be a downer if he did.” While Tyrion respected Jorah, the man just seemed to glower all the time and didn’t have a fun bone in his body.

Sansa giggled, rolling her eyes and looking around the room to see who else was there.

“Yeah, Ser Friendzone would probably just mope about how Daenerys doesn’t notice him or something. And she probably couldn’t get a date, gods know her temper would keep any suitors away.” Taking her leave from Tyrion, she headed over to where Sandor Clegane stood by the door.

She was intercepted by her best friend, Margaery, who squealed and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Sansa! You look so beautiful love!” Margaery announced loudly and Sansa couldn’t help but bloom with the praise, already knowing it but it made her feel even better hearing it from others.

“So do you Margaery!” At Sansa’s praise, Margaery beamed happily, adjusting her own crown proudly with a bright smile.

“I didn’t know you were going as a queen.” Sansa said, trying to reign the bitter tone that threatened to escape. She didn’t expect her friend to dress the same as her, but Margaery had a compromise that had her smiling.

“You can be a northern queen and I’ll be a southern queen. Together we can be the queens of the whole country.” They giggled in agreement.

Sansa looked everything like the northern girl she was, dressed in dreary greys with a wolven crown while Margaery was southern girl through and through wearing her brightly colored dress with a crown of flowers.

“Oh please. You two are simple minded girls who only play at being queen.” A snobby voice chastised and they looked over to where Cersei Lannister was standing nearby, a plastic cup of punch in her hand.

Cersei was wearing a dress the color of blood and looked more like a tyrant queen with her pointed crown perched proudly on her head. Her twin Jaime stood next to her, looking mildly displeased at being there. He was wearing a long brown trench coat lined with red trimmings with a fake sword at his hip.

“And what? You’re the rightful queen?” Sansa sneered at her and rolled her eyes, looking over to Margaery unamused.

Margaery looked between the two of them, her ever present smile never leaving her face.

“Come now, it is just a costume party. There is no reason be so competitive about it. We should all just have fun.” She tried to ease the tension that had formed between the blonde and the auburn haired women.

“You’re right Margaery. There is no competition as to who would win anyways.” Cersei said, grinning into her plastic cup, oblivious to the exasperated look on her twin’s face.

When Margaery gasped, the other three looked to her and upon seeing she was looking at something, turned their attention to whatever had warranted her surprise.

Daenerys Targaryen sauntered in regally, wearing her black dress, the red dragon scale cape fluttering behind her. On her head sat a silver crown of three dragons.

At her side, Jorah Mormont strode in, clad in black armor and a black, fur-lined cloak, his left hand resting on the sword at his hip, looking the part of a royal knight, or even a warrior king.

Sansa stared at them in shock while Margaery cooed in awe.

Daenerys met Sansa’s eyes, a grin crossing her face at her dumbstruck expression, causing Sansa to school her features and act like she didn’t seem amazed at their appearance.

Once Sansa realized that they were coming over to where she stood, she straightened up, preparing herself for the conversation that was sure to come.

“Sansa! You look quite beautiful tonight. You would make a gorgeous _princess._ ” Whatever semblance of kindness Sansa had felt at the start of this conversation disappeared at the end.

 

~~~

Daenerys hid her shit-eating grin as she watched Sansa fume internally.

She had noticed the way the entire party went quiet when she and Jorah walked in, how people were stunned to see them together and she knew that by the end of tonight they would be the talk of the party.

“I’m a queen. But thank you though.” Sansa eventually replied, gritting her response through her teeth, her expression morphing into a confident sneer. “What are you supposed to be exactly?”

Daenerys could feel her temper rising and she was seconds away from hitting the sneer from her pretty face when she felt a strong hand rest on her back, calming her instantly.

Looking over at Jorah, she met his blue gaze that begged her to not start a fight because it simply wasn’t worth it.

She returned her attention to Sansa and smiled as pleasantly as she could at her.

“I’m a Dragon Queen and this is my Bear knight.” She told her, leaning slightly into Jorah’s solid frame as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Daenerys caught the mocking spark in the other woman’s eyes at the word ‘Dragon’ and she could feel herself bristling, ready to throw a punch in response should she say anything against her costume.

But when Sansa turned her attention to Jorah instead, Daenerys’ possessiveness quickly flared up and she could feel the way he gripped her waist a little more firmly, trying to ease her temper back down.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight _Ser._ ” Sansa told him, deciding to ignore Daenerys and talk to the older man.

“I almost didn’t come tonight, but I had my mind changed.” He said pleasantly and it pissed Daenerys off that Sansa talked to her like shit and talked to Jorah like he was a dear old friend when she _knew_ Sansa called him Ser Friendzone behind his back.

“Oh?” She huffed as if she were surprised, her green eyes flickering to Daenerys’ violet before returning to Jorah’s.

“Yeah, but I do believe you will have to find some other name to mock me by, since I do not think Ser Friendzone is relevant anymore.” Jorah told her, his honey-toned voice masking the contempt his words held.

Daenerys almost laughed at the shocked look on the other girl’s face when she realized that he knew she mocked him behind his back.

Jorah didn’t wait for Sansa to respond and led Daenerys further into the party, the way that Margaery giggled at her friend’s embarrassment trailing behind them as they left them.

Stopping him when they were far enough away, Daenerys placed her hand on his cheek with a grin and looked into his eyes.

“Thank you.” She said to him and upon seeing his confused smile, put her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. “For stopping me from punching her in the face.”

He laughed, the way the corner of his eyes crinkled as his smile spread across his face made her feel warm as she knew he didn’t smile for anyone but her.

“Mormont! Daenerys! I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up at all.” Tyrion came over, breaking them out of their bubble and looking ever so pleased to having done so.

“This wouldn’t have been a real party without the ever present Mormont glower.” The man said, chuckling and raising his plastic cup to them, laughing at the way that his words wrought the very thing he mentioned.

“If you’ll excuse us Tyrion, I want to check out the buffet table.” Wrapping her arm around Jorah’s she started leading him away from the other man. She was irritated that he had ruined their moment but she figured they would have time later for their first kiss.

“Don’t wear him out too much tonight Daenerys. He still has to work tomorrow.” Tyrion couldn’t not have the last word and it made Daenerys roll her eyes.

“Gods, does he ever shut up?” Jorah growled and Daenerys giggled, looking to him and meeting his eyes in amusement.

“I don’t think so.” She hummed thoughtfully as they reached the large buffet tables and she eyed him mischievously. “And who does he think he is, trying to tell me what _not_ to do.”

His eyes snapped up from the table to hers in surprise, his ears turning a deep red as he realized that, yes, she was implying what he thought she was.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment, his eyes dropping back down to the food on the table as he tried to slow his racing heart.

Daenerys giggled sweetly, her gaze softening as she watched him.

“You’re quite handsome when you blush my bear.” She whispered in his ear, hearing him exhale sharply as she nuzzled her face into his neck before pressing a kiss to his throat.

Pulling back, she met his eyes and wondered how she could have ever felt nervous about this, about being here with him.

She felt like she had known him for years and yet she had barely spoken to him in the time she had worked here.

Her dream returned to her and it made her wonder if, perhaps, it wasn’t a dream.

_What if I dreamed of our past lives?_

Daenerys was brought back to the present when Jorah spread whipped cream from some pastry on her lips with his finger, making her laugh.

“You okay Daenerys? You seemed to be elsewhere for a moment.” He asked her, his voice held a note of worry.

Licking the cream from her lips, she nodded to him with a wide smile.

She decided that, if her dream had truly been about a past life of hers, she was not going to make the same mistake that other Daenerys had made with her Jorah.

No, she wouldn’t keep her eyes shut to this wonderful, loving man and she would do anything in her power to show him that she loved him more than anything.

Jorah glanced to the dancefloor and then back to her, a soft smile on his face as he held his hand out to her.

“Care to dance my Queen?” He looked nervous, though she thought that there was no reason for him to, for he had truly stolen her heart these past days.

“Of course kind Ser. Lead the way.” Putting her hand in his, she let him lead them to the dance floor and smiled when the DJ started to play a slower song.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed gently as he placed his on her waist.

The world around them faded away as they swayed in each other’s arms.

Resting their foreheads together again, Daenerys got lost in the ocean of his eyes. She swam through the waves of longing, affection and love that engulfed her as she hoped that he could see what he meant to him in hers.

“You know...” She whispered to him, afraid that speaking any louder would ruin the moment. “When you told Sansa she would need to find another name for you since that cruel one she calls you isn’t relevant any longer, I couldn’t agree with you more.”

The flicker of surprise was quickly overshadowed by the happiness that twinkled in his blue eye at her words.

Daenerys wasn’t sure if they were dancing as much as they were simply standing in each other’s embrace and maybe shifting every once in a while, but she couldn’t be more content in that moment.

As the song slowed to the end, Daenerys leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Her heart skipped a beat as his lips slowly moved against hers, as if he was shocked that this was actually happening.

_If he is shocked by a simple kiss, then I’m going to blow his mind later tonight once we get home._

She nearly giggled as the thought passed through her mind, but it evolved into a groan when his tongue licked at her lips, asking permission for entrance.

Which she happily gave.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her chest against his, feeling his heart pounding against her breast in a rhythm not too different from hers.

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, lost in each other, when someone whistled a cat call at them.

They broke apart and Jorah shot Tyrion a glare.

Daenerys looked over to the other man, to which he toasted her with his plastic punch cup, making her roll her eyes.

She was surprised when Jorah pressed another kiss to her mouth, to which she sighed pleasantly and kissed him back for a moment before he pulled back and led her off the dance floor.

Ignoring the short man as they passed by him, Daenerys and Jorah found somewhere less crowded to sit down.

Once settled on the chairs, Daenerys’ head resting on his shoulder as she looked over her other co-workers costumes with little interest, she tilted her head to look up at him.

“I know we just got here, but is it bad that I already want to leave?” She asked, laughing softly as she met his eyes.

“How come?” He questioned, afraid that something caused her to become uncomfortable.

Glancing around she ensured that no one was staring at them before shifting over to sit in his lap while she circled her arms around his neck.

His hands came to rest on her waist, to make sure that she didn’t fall.

She started peppering kisses across his jaw, down his throat, up his neck before pausing next to his ear so she could whisper to him.

“I want to get you home and get you out of your armor.” She felt his groan more than she heard it, making her laugh breathily into his ear as she rolled her hips against his.

“Fuck Daenerys.” Jorah exclaimed, gripping onto her hips more firmly to try to keep her from doing that again. He really didn’t feel like trying to leave the party with a raging hard on, and if she kept doing what she did, he would have no choice in the matter.

“That’s the plan.” She told him, gripping onto him when he shifted her off his lap as she was afraid that she come onto him too strongly.

Her fears were allayed when he stood up and tried to discreetly shift his pants.

“You are a naughty girl Daenerys. You know that?”

Giggling, she grabbed his hand and led him through the groups of people to try and find Missandei. She knew she needed to let her friend know that they were leaving and seeing if Greyworm could take his date home.

Missandei looked between the two of them, cocking an eyebrow knowingly before devolving into a fit of giggles and wishing her a goodnight.

Once in Jorah’s car, Daenerys proceeded to tease him further as he drove. Her hand kept drifting to the front of his pants, even after he tried pushing it away a few times, much to her amusement.

She could feel he was hard and it only made her want him more.

Leaning forward, she started pressing kisses to his neck, listening to the way he groaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter as his breathing became more erratic.

“Daenerys stop, please. It’s so hard to focus on driving when you keep doing that.” He said, his voice husky with lust which only made her double down on her efforts much to his chagrin.

It was the longest twenty minutes of Jorah’s life, but once he turned into her driveway and stopped the car, he turned and smashed his mouth against hers, his fingers threading through her hair as he swallowed her moan.

Releasing her, they got out of the car and quickly made their way to the front door.

As she fumbled with the key and the lock, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pressed heavy kisses to the back of her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

“J-Jorah stop. I’m trying to get the door open.” She pleaded, nearly growling as the key slipped past the keyhole again as he chuckled deeply against her neck in the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Not so easy is it?” He rasped in her ear, pressing his arousal against her backside and causing her to moan.

After a few more tries, she finally got the door open and she dragged him in, barely remembering to shut the door behind them as she led him to her bedroom, needing him now.

Shutting her bedroom door, she spun around to face him, her eyes meeting his, his pupils dilated in arousal and making him just that much sexier.

“I’m going to need your help getting out of my dress.” She informed him, her own hands working on the sword belt on his hips as his went to the zipper of her dress.

Pressing kisses to her mouth, Jorah worked on removing her costume, chuckling as she muttered in irritation on how much harder he was to undress.

He had her down to her undergarments within a few minutes while he was still nearly fully clothed.

Jorah switched to helping her undress him and soon they were both stripped down to their underwear.

He still was waiting to wake up from this dream. To wake up and find that none of this had ever happened.

But when she closed the small distance between them and reached her hand under the waistband of his boxers to grab his manhood, he couldn’t deny that this was real any more.

Picking her up, he laid her on the bed and crawled over her, his knees on either side of her hips. He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly, gently and full of the love he held for her.

Her hands cupped both sides of his face and she kissed him back, pouring the love she felt for him into the kiss.

“Jorah...” She said, sounding out of breath as she met his gaze, urging him to take the next step.

Kissing her jaw and under her ear, he undid the clasps on her bra, pulling it off her and tossing it to the floor.

Slowly, he worked his way down her body, planting kisses on her skin.

Pressing a few against her inner thigh, he felt her sigh and glanced up to meet her gaze, violet meeting blue for a moment before he rid her of her panties and pressed a kiss to her sex, making her hips twitch as she mewled.

“Jorah, please. I need you.” She told him, her eyes pleading him, softening as he crawled back over her and removed his boxers.

Kissing her softly again, he positioned himself at her entrance, meeting her eyes once more to ask permission and give her another chance to change her mind if she wanted to back out.

Daenerys answered by wrapping her legs around his hips and pushing her heels into his lower back, moaning as he slowly slipped into her.

He held himself still for a few moments after their hips pressed fully against one another’s and she knew he was trying to keep himself from finishing too soon, so she waited patiently for him.

Running her hands down his back, she felt that being here with him was how things were meant to be and she didn’t want it any other way.

They had danced earlier that night, but now they danced to a more intimate tune, sung with moans and sighs.

Where he ended and she began, neither could nor cared to determine as, in that moment, they were one body, one heart.

The melody they danced to slowly grew faster and more erratic as it reached the climax of the tune before they were tipped over the edge to ease into the steady beating of their hearts and heavy breaths.

 

Coming down from her pleasure induced high, Daenerys covered Jorah’s lips with hers and ran her fingers through his soft hair as she tried to reboot her brain.

He had thoroughly wrecked her ability to think beyond the here and now with him.

Daenerys rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her cheek as she let her eyes slip shut with a content sigh.

She felt him settle his hand against her hip, rubbing her soft skin with calloused fingers.

“Stay the night?” Daenerys asked him sleepily and nuzzling her face against his chest, her violet eyes cracking open slightly to meet his blue gaze.

He hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her eyes close again, glad that he wouldn’t leave her.

“Goodnight Daenerys.” Jorah whispered against her hair, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him.

“Goodnight Jorah. I enjoyed tonight.” Pressing her nose against his collarbone, she could say she had never felt as safe in a man’s arms as she did in Jorah’s.

He was silent for a while and she figured he had fallen asleep, but as she slowly drifted to sleep, she felt him shift and rest his lips against her hair.

“I did too love.”

She fell asleep, her smiling face pressed snugly against him and her arms wrapped around his waist and dreamt of three headed dragons, bears and small furry dragon cubs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I start writing a chapter, I have no end plan in sight so they just do what they want I guess. I've got another two chapters already written out and I'm working on more since I just can't stop.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the best!


	5. Every Moment I Share With You

Daenerys’ alarm went off, causing her to groan and try to sit up to turn it off, but she couldn’t move anywhere.

She giggled, opening her eyes to meet Jorah’s disgruntled smile and squirm in his arms, which were wrapped tightly around her.

“Can I at least turn off the alarm?” Daenerys asked sweetly, reaching over him when he released her to turn off the offending device.

As she shifted back, he cupped her face and kissed her gently, pulling her over him.

Straddling him, she kissed him back, starting to feel herself heating up.

She knew that she didn’t typically give herself a lot of extra time in the mornings to get ready for work, so she had to decide whether another round with Jorah was worth being late for her shift.

_Hell yes it is so worth it_

Shifting her hips back, she felt his arousal against her backside and she moaned headily.

Daenerys moved down his body, taking him in with an eager groan.

Rolling her hips against his, she spread her fingers on his chest to steady herself as she started riding him passionately.

Jorah arched off the bed, meeting her thrusts with his own, his hands gripping her waist and helping her move against him.

The one things she liked about having sex in the morning was that she got to watch Jorah face melt with pleasure as he reached his climax under her as he followed her into pleasure filled bliss.

 

She collapsed onto his chest after they were finished, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest absentmindedly.

“We are going to be late for work.” Daenerys said, though she made no move to get up.

Jorah hummed, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You know how you asked me a few days ago whether I’ve ever thought about leaving this place?” He suddenly asked, making her blood run cold.

Shifting onto her elbows so she could look at his face, she nodded, afraid he was planning on saying goodbye to the town and to her.

“Why don’t we?” He said, pushing himself up and resting his hands on her arms, his blue eyes sparkling and she had to process what he had just said.

“Are you suggesting we leave here together? Quit our jobs and just leave?” She asked incredulously, surprised that he would be suggesting that, but a little excited about the prospect of traveling the world with him.

He nodded once, a grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah, why not? We could travel through Westeros or Essos if you wanted. Live life to the fullest or whatnot.” Daenerys wasn’t sure if this was some sort of spur of the moment decision for him, but the more he talked about it, the more she wanted to do it.

“I traveled to Essos years ago, but I only ever stayed in the one city. I would like to explore more and immerse myself in the culture.” She told him, meeting his gaze and standing up to get ready for the day, her body tingling with exhilaration.

He got out of her bed and started putting on his earlier discarded clothes.

“We can travel through Essos and perhaps we could find that little white house with the red door with the lemon trees in the back that you talked about.” Jorah said, looking over to her after he finished putting on his shirt, making her glance at him strangely.

“You remembered that?” Daenerys was surprised that he would recall something like that, her past boyfriends couldn’t even remember when her birthday was most times.

He walked to her and kissed her deeply, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“Of course I do, I try to remember every moment I share with you.” The raw emotion she felt in that moment threatened to make her cry, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her face against his neck.

“I...I don’t even know what to say...” She whispered into his stubbly neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head.

“I love you Daenerys.” He blurted out suddenly, causing her to breathe out heavily in surprise and pull back to look at him in shock.

“I-I know we...haven’t been together...well, I don’t even know what you consider us, but...” Jorah quickly backpedaled, realizing that, _perhaps,_ it was too soon for declarations of love and the last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

“But, I just wanted you to know that I do love you.” His face was red in embarrassment and she thought he was such a sweet man and she didn’t know what she had done to deserve his love.

“For how long?” Daenerys asked, not because it truly mattered, but she needed time to reign in her galloping heart.

He looked her straight in the eye and she could see the gears turning in his head on how truthful he wanted to be with her about this.

“Since the first day I met you.”

She was stunned.

He had been in love with her for that long?

“Why didn’t you ever ask me out or anything?” She eventually voiced, resting her hand on his cheek and running her finger over his cheekbone as she met his eyes.

“I figured that someone as beautiful as you wouldn’t ever be interested in a man like me, twice your age and twice married.” Jorah told her honestly and she could see how poorly he saw himself, making her heart ache.

“Well, you were wrong.” She told him matter-of-factly, her gaze dropping down to his lips before meeting his eyes again.

“I love you too Jorah.”

Daenerys smiled at his shocked expression and the way all the breath seemed to get knocked out of him by those few words.

“You...” He whispered, blinking away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

“Yes, I love you Jor...” He cut her off when he kissed her fiercely and she melted against him, feeling like everything was right in the world.

Jorah started peppering kisses all over her face, his stubble tickled, making her laugh before she grabbed his face and pressed their lips together again.

Daenerys pulled back when her phone started to ring and she debated about not answering it, but she knew it was likely Missandei freaking about why she wasn’t at work yet.

Removing herself from Jorah’s hold, planting a parting kiss on his lips, she picked up her phone.

“Dany! Where are you?” Missandei’s panicked voice came over the phone and Daenerys looked to Jorah in bemusement.

“I’m still at home.” She told her friend, her eyes lighting up with mischief and making Jorah cock an eyebrow at her curiously.

“What!? But you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! Your supervisor was asking me why you weren’t here.” The other girl told her, causing Daenerys to smile as a thought popped into her head.

“Tell him I was attacked by a bear last night...and this morning. It was very exhausting dealing with the bear so I can’t come in today.” She watched the way Jorah’s face morphed from confusion to an understanding, snorting when he caught her implication.

“A bear!? What the heck are you talking about Dany? Are you okay?” Missandei sounded close to full blown panic attack.

“Oh yes, I’m fine Missi, don’t worry. I’ll most likely end up riding him a bit later...or maybe he will mount me, who knows?” She said to her friend, trying her hardest not to giggle but Jorah was making it very hard not to as he had started laughing.

Missandei was silent for a long time, realization dawning on her what Daenerys was implying.

“Oh my gods Dany! Don’t scare me like that...and I really don’t need to know about your and Mr. Mormont’s sex life thank you very much.” Her friend was obviously embarrassed and it tipped Daenerys into a fit of laughter, which only caused Jorah to start laughing harder.

Through her laughter, she said farewell to Missandei and ended the call. Leaning into Jorah, she wiped her eyes and looked up to him with a large grin.

“I think I embarrassed her a bit.” She said, her voice still shaky with the aftermath of her giggle fit.

“Like I said before, you are a naughty girl Daenerys.” Teasingly, he embraced her against him, running his hand down her back and resting it on her lower back.

Tilting her head back to meet his eyes straight on, she cocked an eyebrow sexily.

“Oh you haven’t even seen my naughty side _Mr. Mormont._ ” Said sexily with a straight face, Daenerys quickly fell into another fit of laughter at his near scandalized expression.

He huffed a laugh, though she could feel against her stomach how it had affected him and she very quickly changed gears, realizing that they had wasted time in getting dressed.

 

Later, as she lay under him as they tried to bring their breathing back to normal, Daenerys sighed happily against lazy kisses he was pressing to her throat.

“Jorah?” She broke the comfortable silence while she ran her hands down his back, feeling the marks she had left in his skin in the midst of their passion.

He hummed, nuzzling his nose under her ear.

“Can I ask you about something personal?” Her hands stilled on his shoulder blades, feeling him breathing against her neck.

“Go for it.” Jorah eventually said, tilting his head up to meet her eyes curiously.

“So...I know a bit about your second wife, but I haven’t heard anything about your first wife. What happened between you two?” She felt the way he sighed heavily before he rolled off her and she was afraid that she had crossed a line with him, but he pulled her to him so her head rested on his chest.

“We were married for ten years before she passed. She died during her third miscarriage.” He told her, his voice melancholic.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have...” She started to apologize for bringing it up, but he hushed her.

“Don’t be sorry. You have a right to know. I’m not going to keep secrets from you, so never worry about asking about something alright?” Again, Jorah rendered her speechless, so she kissed his chest and pressed her cheek against him.

They lay there in silence for a while, for how long, Daenerys couldn’t say, but she felt like she could spend forever in his arms.

“Shit.” Daenerys looked up at Jorah inquisitively, the look on his face telling her that something was wrong.

“What? Everything okay?” Pushing herself up so she could meet his gaze better, she rested her hand on his chest over his heart.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine...my cat is going to be pissed with me when I get home though.” Jorah told her disgruntled, smiling slightly when she giggled.

“I didn’t know you had a cat.” Daenerys said, moving to stand up and get dressed.

“Aye, I got him when he was just a kitten. He was my father’s, but the first time he crapped on his carpet, my father dumped him off with me.” Jorah told her, eliciting giggles from her and making him smile.

There wasn’t anything in the world that he enjoyed more than the sight and sound of Daenerys laughing.

“He is a grumpy old thing.” He continued as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Your cat or your father?” Daenerys asked jokingly, earning a bark of laughter from him.

“Both if I’m being honest. I just remember my father coming to my door with this tiny, furry thing in his hands. He had scratches all over his hands and arms and he shoved the little guy into my arms. I swear he nearly growled at the kitten as he did so.” Jorah told her chuckling as they finally left her bedroom.

“Keep in mind, my father is a bear of a man. About my height, but stockier and hairier. So seeing him pissed off at this tiny thing that fit in his hand was quite comical.” Daenerys was smiling.

She remembered the last time his father had been brought up in a conversation, so hearing him talk about him so freely and pleasantly made her happy.

“I can’t wait to meet him. Although, should I be worried that he will bite me?” She said in a well-founded joke, her smile dropping slightly at his expression. Daenerys wasn’t sure if he looked worried or disturbed.

“Oh! You mean Longclaw! No, no he shouldn’t bite or scratch you.” He eventually told her, laughing nervously and causing her to burst into laughter herself.

“Gods! Did you think I meant your father?” She laughed harder when he nodded, his expression making sense now.

He chuckled himself, realizing that he had been talking about his father without the normal bitterness that laced his voice.

“It would be worrisome if my father bit you.” He said, smiling at the way she beamed at him.

They had made their way to his car and she watched as he placed the armor, cloak and sword on his backseat.

He turned to her as he shut the car door, wrapping her up in a hug.

“I’m going to miss you Jorah.” Daenerys whispered to him, feeling him tighten his hold on her and press a kiss to the top of her head.

“As I will you love.” They stood in each other’s arms for a long while, but they eventually separated.

Kissing her, Jorah opened his car door, knowing that if he didn’t take the initiative, he would never leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office. I’m going to go to put in my resignation and pick up my stuff.” Jorah said, reminding Daenerys about what they had been talking about earlier.

She smiled, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“We really are doing this then?” She had been worried it was a spur of the moment thing, but when he mentioned it again, it made her know he was being serious.

“Only if you want to Daenerys. I’m not going to force you if you do not wish for it.” He told her and she nodded, stepping forward to press another kiss to his lips.

“I do want to. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waving to him as he pulled his car out of her driveway, she watched until she couldn’t see him anymore before heading back inside.

Returning to her room, she smiled fondly at her rumpled bed and the memories at how it ended up that way.

Laying down on her bed, she breathed deeply, smelling Jorah on her sheets and missing having him with her already.

It astonished her honestly, how quickly and deeply she had fallen in love with the man, but she knew now that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He was the one.

_He’s always been the one from the start._

She smiled into her pillow at the thought.

“Dany? You still alive?” Missandei’s voice drifted from downstairs, urging Daenerys to get up and go see her.

“Yes, I’m still alive. How are you?” She grinned at her friend, who was appraising her mussed up appearance.

“Not as good as you I’m thinking. Did you two do anything but fuck last night?” Missandei chuckled, setting her purse down and taking off her coat.

“Well...we talked a bit. We’re quitting our jobs and traveling to Essos.” Daenerys told her, the look on her friend’s face telling her she thought it was a very stupid idea.

“Daenerys, don’t. You’ve only been in a relationship with him for how long? And you think that it’s a good idea to drop everything you have here and move across the sea with him?” Missandei was trying to get her to see reason, but Daenerys had already made up her mind on the matter.

Daenerys passed by her friend to head into the kitchen, she hadn’t eaten anything since last night and her stomach was arguing with her.

“Everything will be fine Missi. I...I think he is the one.” She said, looking over at her friend’s scoff.

“Oh yeah, just like how Daario was the one? Like how Jon was the one? And how did both of those end up?” Her friend pointed out testily, walking over to her and resting her hands on her shoulders.

“I’m not trying to be mean to you Dany, it’s just...I don’t want to see you hurt.” Daenerys understood where her friend was coming from, but she just had a gut feeling about Jorah.

That and there was her odd dream that started this all.

Daenerys thought that maybe this was a second chance to make things right between her and Jorah and she didn’t want to make the same mistake as the Dragon Queen from her dream.

Sure, it was a long shot to say that her dream was actually memories from her past life, but she just had a feeling it had meant _something._

“I know, and I love you for it Missandei. But I am an adult and if I end up making a mistake in doing this, then it is on me.” She told her friend, watching the way the other girl’s face dropped as she realized nothing she would say would change Daenerys’ mind.

“I truly believe that Jorah and I will be just fine. I do promise you though, that you will be the first person invited to our wedding and baby showers.” Daenerys added, trying to lighten the other girl’s mood.

Which it did to a degree.

“Weddings and baby showers already Dany? Aren’t you looking a little too far ahead into the future?” Missandei laughed softly, her smile returning to her face. “You’re already planning on having a couple of children with him and you’ve not been dating even a week.”

Daenerys laughed, nodding her head vigorously.

“Oh yes, I’m planning on making an army of children with that man.” She said jokingly, glad when her friend giggled and shook her head in amusement.

“Does he know about this plan of yours?” Missandei questioned, her friend’s bubbly attitude making it impossible to be anything but happy.

If she was honest, Missandei was still nervous about Daenerys leaving across the sea with a man that she hadn’t been with long, but she did know Jorah a bit from work and he did seem like a very sweet man.

Had she been leaving with any other man, Missandei knew she would be fighting harder for her to stay.

With Jorah, Missandei felt like Daenerys would be in good hands, but she was still worried for her.

“No. Don’t tell him though. I don’t want to scare him away.” With a wink, Daenerys giggled and continued on her quest for food.

“Gods Dany, I don’t know who I should be saying ‘Be careful’ to. You or Jorah.” With that, Missandei left her friend in the kitchen, the silver haired girl’s laughter echoing after her.

 

**The next day**

 

Daenerys stepped out of the passenger seat of the car, sighing again and giving her best friend an exasperated look.

“I’ll be _fine_ Missandei. Jorah won’t let anything bad happen to me. We will just be travelling to Essos for a while and then we will probably come back to Westeros and settle down.” Shifting her purse on her shoulder, she led her friend into the office building.

“Daenerys! You keep assuming that everything will be perfect between you and Jorah, what if you two argue and break up and he leaves you alone in Essos?” Missandei was starting to grow more and more frustrated with her friend and honestly, she was saddened by her leaving.

“Then I’ll deal with it when or if it ever happens Missandei. Please, just be happy for me and stop trying to baby me.” Her temper beginning to flare up, Daenerys snapped at her, storming down the hallway.

Missandei apparently decided to drop the conversation and head to her office on her own.

Daenerys walked down the hallway, pausing by Jorah’s office to see if he was in there. After glancing around quickly, she found that he hadn’t shown up yet, so she headed further into the building to her office.

She froze and stared at the strange man that was standing in the middle of her cubicle and looking at the pictures on her desk.

“Uhh...excuse me sir, can I help you with something?” Daenerys questioned suspiciously and was a bit annoyed that he was digging through her stuff.

He turned to her, his face set in a deep scowl that was mostly covered by his full, white beard. His ice blue eyes met hers before he started looking her over appraisingly, making her feel very self-conscious.

When he grunted, she didn’t know what the hell he was doing or thinking, but she knew that he needed to leave.

“You are Ms. Targaryen?” He finally asked, his voice deep, gruff and unfriendly.

She eyed him warily and nodded.

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him challengingly.

“Jeor.” He told her curtly, crossing his own arms across his barrel of a chest. “Jeor Mormont.”

“Oh.” She breathed out in surprise, looking him over and realizing that Jorah did bear a resemblance to this man.

“You’re Jorah’s father.” Daenerys said, though she felt stupid saying it out loud because, of course, he would already know that.

“Aye. I am. Thanks for reminding me.” He grumbled in his gruff tone, his eyes boring into hers. If he meant to make her feel uncomfortable, she wouldn’t let him win.

Puffing herself up by standing straighter and putting her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow at him.

“What can I do for you Mr. Mormont? I am busy today, so if you could hurry up and tell me or just leave, I would appreciate it.” She watched as his eyebrows raised and he snorted, shaking his head and looking around the office cubicle.

He looked back to her, his expression serious.

“You and Jorah plan on quitting your jobs and travelling to Essos correct?” He asked and it threw her off a bit, but she nodded anyways, her guard being tossed up.

“I will pay any price for you not to. He has already ruined his life for one woman, I will not watch him do it again for another.” He told her bluntly and it left her breathless.

She couldn’t believe it.

Was he really asking her to leave Jorah for money?

Jeor took her silence as a thoughtful one, so he continued, trying to convince her to take his offer.

“You won’t have to worry about working for a long while. You can live lavishly with more money than you’d ever make working in this shit hole.” Looking at him like he was a fucking idiot, she cocked her hip and frowned at him.

“Look, Mr. Mormont, I know you must take me for Jorah’s second wife, but unlike her, no price you offer will ever make me even _consider_ leaving Jorah.” She glowered at him when he snorted through his nose in annoyance, obviously having thought that she could be bought.

“Name your price. Anything you ask I will give you, as long as you promise to leave Jorah out of this nonsense.” Jeor took a few steps closer to her, towering over her in a way that made her feel a bit uncomfortable, even as she realized that he and Jorah were of about the height. Jorah made her feel safe while Jeor was imposing.

“Anything huh? Anything at all?” She shot back at him, an idea coming to mind to test him.

“Anything.” He acquiesced with a nod, his expression becoming defensive as she started grinning.

“Your company.” She didn’t want his company at all, but from what she had gathered from Jorah, his father cared more for his company than anything else.

“Absolutely not.” He very quickly retaliated, glaring at her with a growl.

“Then I’m staying with Jorah and there is **_nothing_** you can do about it sir. Now if you would kindly take your leave of my office I would appreciate it.” Frowning at him, her words leaving no room for argument.

Jeor stared at her for a long while, then sighed and shook his head.

“You are something else aren’t you?” Having no idea what he meant by that, she bristled, her anger flaring up as her patience dwindled.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are to come into my office and try and pay me to leave the man I _love_ , a man that swears you **hate** him. Get the hell out of my office before I call security.” Her voice was starting to raise and her fists trembled as she had to hold herself back from hitting him.

“And you can guarantee that I’m telling him about this scheme of yours and do you _really_ think he will appreciate and approve of what you were trying to do?” Her breathing had become more rapid as she ranted at him, her violet eyes glaring daggers at him.

He was silent for a while, his eyes dropped to the floor as his jaw tensed.

Meeting her angry gaze, his eyes had softened exponentially and had a dismayed look to them.

“He really thinks I hate him?” His voice sounded hurt and it made Daenerys calm down a bit.

“Yes, he does. He is afraid to talk to you because he thinks you are going to disown him.” She told him truthfully, watching the way his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“I would never...” Jeor said, sounding astonished that his son would even remotely think he would do something like that.

“It’s not me you should be saying that to.” He nodded, shifting on his feet and looking back at a picture on her desk before meeting her gaze.

“You are right.” He paused before adding on. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried what I did.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, her arms crossing against her chest.

“I don’t forgive you.” Daenerys told him honestly and she nearly smiled at the pained look that crossed his face. “At least not until Jorah has forgiven you.”

He nodded once, then walked past her before pausing by her office door to tilt his head back to look at her.

“For the record, I would be honored to welcome you into the family. Now that I know who you are.” Without waiting for a response, he walked away and down the hallway, out of her sight.

Daenerys was finally able to relax, even though she hadn’t realized she had been tense.

She didn’t know when Jorah was showing up to his office, and she wasn’t sure if she hoped if his father would catch him and they would talk things through or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned for this story to become as large as it has, but the interest and support of the readers really has helped motivate me to write more :)
> 
> I have some of the later chapters worked out and I really want to post them...but I have to get Jorah and Daenerys there storywise first...and work my way through the block in the middle that is refusing to want to be written...ugh...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Beautiful and Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start by saying that I do have plans for Jeor and Jorah reconciling their relationship...just...not this chapter.

Daenerys settled the box that held all her personal belongings against her hip, releasing the heavy sigh that had built up from the talk she had with her supervisor about her quitting.

To make a long story short, he hadn’t been willing to let her go since she was easily his best employee. He had no real choice in the matter, but he had tried his hardest to convince her to stay.

Though, she had to be grateful he hadn’t tried as hard as Jorah’s father had.

Knocking on Jorah’s office door, which she was kinda surprised to see shut as he almost never shut his door, Daenerys opened it and froze.

Meeting Jeor Mormont’s ice blue gaze, her eyes flickered to Jorah’s, seeing him breathe heavily through his nose in aggravation.

Uncomfortable with having both the father and son’s eyes on her, she shifted the box to her other side.

“He trying to pay you to break up with me now?” Daenerys asked Jorah, watching how his expression became confused before hardening in contained fury.

“You tried to pay her to leave me? For fucks sake, will you stay away from my love life? Stop trying to control everything I do just so I don’t tarnish your goddamn shining diamond reputation.” Jorah was just a notch under yelling at his father, something that Daenerys had never seen nor heard from the normally quiet man.

She could feel the tension between the two rising and she wasn’t sure if she should stay and back up Jorah or leave and let them deal with it on their own.

“I’m not trying to control you...” Jeor started, his voice quieter yet laced with venom that betrayed his anger.

“Oh really now? You made me marry your best friend’s daughter so I would ‘settle down’. You’ve never asked me if running your company once you’re too old is what _I_ wanted to do, you just groomed me so I had no other choice.” Jorah released a heavy breath when Daenerys crossed the room and rested her hand on his arm and she could feel some of his anger dissipate.

Jeor was silent. He just watched the two of them interact and how they balanced each other out.

Jorah returned his attention to his father, his blue eyes still burning with a fiery fury.

“You disapproved when I married Lynesse. You disapproved when I joined the military to get away from both you and her. Hell, now you’re disapproving of Daenerys. I can’t do anything right to please you.” Jorah’s voice was quieter and much calmer, his anger melting away to an icy resolution.

“That’s not true.” Jeor rebutted, but offered nothing else giving Daenerys the idea that, if Jorah was a naturally quiet man, his father was even more so.

“Truly?” Jorah scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief at his father’s words. “Ever since mother died, you’ve barely been able to even look at me. You blame me for her death.”

His voice hitched and Daenerys got the feeling he was trying to bottle his emotions back in before they came bubbling out.

“Don’t bring your mother into this.” Jeor snarled at his son with venom so strong, Daenerys recoiled into Jorah’s side. “You don’t understand anything boy.”

“I understand enough to know that if you could go back in time, you’d trade my life for hers without a second thought. Get the fuck out of my office. I don’t **ever** want to see you again.” Jorah growled at his father, the two of them glaring at one another to the point that Daenerys was afraid that things would start getting physical between them.

But they didn’t.

Jeor turned around and walked out of the office without another word.

If she hadn’t been watching his face so closely, she would have missed the split second of pain and remorse that flashed across his face before he left.

Jorah sighed heavily beside her, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his raging emotions.

 Daenerys went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You okay my bear?” She asked, smiling at the way her nickname for him eased him.

“Aye. Gods, I wasn’t planning on having to deal with my father today. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, sighing when she rested her cheek against his chest.

“It’s fine. He was in my office when I got here and I argued with him for a while, but he backed off when he realized I couldn’t be swayed by money. It may have had something to do with the fact I told him the only thing I would accept would be ownership of his company.” Daenerys felt his laugh reverberate through his chest.

“Gods I love you Daenerys.” Jorah had a way of rendering her speechless, so she smiled into his collarbone before they separated and she met his gaze, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I love you to Jorah. Now let’s get your stuff and get out of here.” With a smile, she helped him gather his few personal belongings, just adding them to her half-full box since she figured they would end up in the same place anyways.

 

The next few days were hectic.

Daenerys was busy trying to pack up everything she thought she would need into her suitcases.

Clothes, a few of her books and photo albums, shoes, jewelry, her laptop and charger. Pretty much everything ended up packed randomly into her suitcases, it all depended on where it would fit and how much she could shove into a single suitcase before she broke down and grabbed another suitcase to fill up.

Missandei watched from Daenerys’ bed, her expression sad.

“You sure you have to leave? I still think it’s a bad idea.” Missandei told her friend, watching the way Daenerys threw her un-folded clothes into her suitcase and was currently sitting on one in an attempt to get it to shut completely.

“Yes Missi. Besides, we aren’t moving there permanently. We are just going to travel around Essos for a while and then come back and settle down.” With a pleased grunt when the zipper _finally_ made it around the corner, Daenerys looked to her best friend with a smile.

“I’m really looking forward to this. It’ll be like an adventure and I’ve _always_ wanted to travel around and experience Essos. Jorah spent many years in Essos while he was in the military, so he kind of knows his way around.” She tried to ease Missandei’s worries, but she could tell it didn’t really help all that much.

“You know you can just text me or call me any time you want. If I don’t answer my phone right away...don’t worry too much, I’m probably busy. Just call me back in an hour or so.” Daenerys said with a giggle, earning a laugh from her friend.

“Geez Dany, I’ve told you I don’t want to know about your and Jorah’s sex life.” This made Daenerys laugh and shove her friend’s arm playfully.

“I didn’t say a single word about mine and Jorah’s sex life. **You** are the one that made assumptions from my implication about our sex life.” Both girls devolved into a giggling fit that lasted for a couple of minutes before they could calm themselves down.

“Oh whatever Dany. Promise me you will be careful and if Jorah does _anything_ to hurt you in any way...let him know that he will live to regret it.” Missandei said, trying to sound threatening but her voice retained her sweet nature behind her threat.

“He knows that he will not only have to deal with you, but he wouldn’t want to piss this dragon off.” They embraced, the feeling of finality slowly resting on their shoulders as they realized they wouldn’t see each other for a while.

“Good. Don’t ever let him forget it.” Missandei said quietly into her ear, tightening her hold.

After a few more moments, they broke apart and Daenerys returned to packing.

As she tried to shut her last suitcase, she smiled and picked the conversation back up.

“So you know how Jorah had that ancient piece of technology for his phone?” Daenerys said over her shoulder, trying to wiggle the zipper to get it to move again.

“Yes, that old flip phone thing. I haven’t seen many people with those these days.” Missandei laughed, watching as Daenerys managed to move the zipper another inch before it stuck.

“Same. Well, apparently whenever I would send him emojis, they showed up as a rectangle and it confused the shit out of him. So, he talked to his cousin who told him he needed to upgrade his phone.” Grunting, Daenerys almost started celebrating when the zipper moved, but was cut short when it stick once again.

“Did he?” Missandei knew Daenerys. She knew that the other girl wouldn’t want any help in her struggle so she sat back and watched her grow more and more frustrated.

“Oh yeah. He went out and upgraded his phone. He told me that he ‘spent over an hour trying how to work the damn thing.’” Daenerys giggled, sitting back triumphantly when the zipper finally shut all the way.

“I guess you are already influencing his life.” Missandei said, standing from the bed and helping her friend carry her suitcases downstairs and setting them by the car.

Placing the bags in the trunk, Missandei turned to Daenerys and watched as she patted her pockets and mentally checked her bags to determine if she had missed anything important.

“You got everything?” Daenerys nodded slowly before getting into the passenger seat.

Crawling into the driver’s seat, Missandei turned to her silver haired friend again.

“You sure?” Daenerys nodded again, buckling her seatbelt but just as Missandei buckled hers, Daenerys unbuckled and hopped out of the car.

Missandei watched her friend go back inside, seeing her come out a few moment later with her purse and get back in.

“That would have been real bad.” Daenerys giggled, knowing she barely missed a bullet on that one. Her passport, plane ticket and money was all in her purse and had she forgotten it, she wouldn’t have been able to board the plane with Jorah.

“Okay, now do you have everything?” Missandei checked again, pulling out of the driveway when she nodded in affirmative.

Daenerys had never been to Jorah’s house, but he had given her the address so they found it relatively easily.

“You said that one of Jorah’s cousins was going to drop you two off at the airport?” Missandei said as they pulled in front of Jorah’s house.

“Yeah, I know you would have been willing to drop us off, but I also know you have work today. Thank you so much for dropping me off here. I’m going to miss you.” Daenerys started tearing up, leaning over the console to hug her friend before getting out of the car.

Jorah came out of his house, looking like he hadn’t slept much last night.

He came over to help Daenerys get her bags out of the trunk, giving her a kiss.

“You have everything you need?” He asked, looking at her three suitcases and her two carry-ons.

“Yes, I think so. I almost left my purse at home, but I remembered it before we left thankfully.” She said, looking over to Missandei as she walked over to them.

“You take care of her Jorah. I don’t want have to kick your arse if you hurt her in anyway.” She poked Jorah in the chest while meeting his amused gaze.

“Believe me, I would be the first one to kick my own arse if I ever hurt her.” He told her, smiling over at Daenerys and placing a kiss on her forehead.

All three of them looked to the large pickup truck that pulled up behind Missandei’s car and parked.

“Ah, Dacey is here.” Jorah stepped forward to greet his eldest cousin, hugging her tightly.

“So you are the infamous Daenerys Targaryen.” The dark haired girl eyed the silver haired girl as if she was vetting her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

“And you are the one that convinced Jorah to dump his old as shit phone for something useable.” She shot back, lips quirking up when the other girl laughed heartily.

“Pretty bitch or not, I think I like you girl.” Dacey told her, turning to her cousin with a grin.

“Jory said she could watch Longclaw for you, as long as she got to stay at your house while doing it.”

Jorah huffed a laugh, digging into his pockets to find his keys, holding them out to Dacey.

“Just tell her I’m letting her stay there on the condition that she doesn’t invite any boys over and she keeps the place clean.” Satisfied when she nodded, he relinquished his house and car keys to his cousin. 

They piled their bags into the back of Dacey’s truck and climbed into the passenger seat, the seatbelt running across both their chests as they had to both sit in the one seat, which Daenerys didn’t mind all that much as she got to be close to Jorah.

As Dacey drove to the airport, no one spoke much for most of the trip.

Daenerys leaned her head against Jorah’s shoulder with a content sigh, letting herself get lulled to sleep. Jorah wrapped his arm around her, shifting her so she would be more comfortable and resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Dacey glanced over at her cousin and his girlfriend, smiling at the sight before returning her gaze to the road.

“You ever plan on proposing to her Jorah?” Dacey asked him quietly so she didn’t wake Daenerys up with the question.

Jorah shifted around a bit, careful to not wake the woman in his arms and looked over at his grinning cousin.

“I don’t know.” He eventually said, earning a confused look from his cousin.

“You don’t know? Why not? She loves you and you love her right?” She tried to understand him, knowing his uncertainty stemmed from his relationship with Lynesse.

“Aye. She deserves someone better than me though.” He said with a sigh, his eyes focused on the road in front of them and not at the way Dacey frowned at him.

“You really need to let that go Jorah. Lynesse was a bitch and she treated you poorly. You are a wonderful man and it’s not like she wouldn’t have a choice if you proposed to her. She could always say no if she truly didn’t want you.” Dacey told him, knowing in her heart that Daenerys wouldn’t reject Jorah if he did ask since she saw the way the silver haired woman looks at her cousin.

Jorah remained silent, preferring to not talk about this anymore and Dacey respected his want for quiet.

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip, until they were a few minutes away from the airport and Dacey broke the silence.

“Make sure when you propose to her Jorah, make her feel special and have it be unforgettable.” She smiled softly at him as he turned his head over to look at her in confusion.

As Dacey parked the car, Daenerys shifted and woke up. Tilting her head up, she met Jorah’s gentle gaze with a gentle smile.

Getting out of the truck to remove the bags, they all headed inside to go through security and check their bags in, grateful that the airport wasn’t too crowded.

They sat in the waiting area for a while until people were allowed to start boarding.

Standing up from their seats, Jorah turned to Dacey, wrapping her in a big hug.

“Thanks again Dacey. Take care of yourself and don’t let your sisters get into too much trouble.” Jorah said to her, wincing when Dacey punched him in the arm.

“Stop getting all emotional Jorah. It’s not like we will never see each other again. Besides, Jorelle would never forgive you if you didn’t show up to her college graduation.” Dacey laughed, hugging her cousin again before turning to Daenerys.

“And you, keep him out of trouble. He has a knack for getting himself into stupid situations. And feel free to smack him if he starts doing something dumb.” Both girls laughed at Jorah’s unamused stare though he couldn’t stay mad for long and he laughed with them.

“Alright, we should go Daenerys. Let Jory know I will try to make it back before her graduation.” He said to Dacey, but at her cocked eyebrow fixed his statement. “Let her know I will make sure I am back before her graduation. Better?”

Dacey laughed and nodded.

“I’ll let her know. Have fun you two and stay out of trouble.” Waving to them as they started boarding the plane, she watched out the window until the plane took off.

 

~~~

Dropping her suitcase on the floor in their motel room, Daenerys glided over to the window to open the curtains with a smile.

She stared out to the strait and the boats that were docked down at the waterfront, happy to see they had a great view.

Feeling arms wrap around her, Daenerys leaned back and tilted her head up to meet Jorah’s blue eyes with a loving grin.

“It’s beautiful here.” She sighed happily, her eyes returning to the window and out to the scenery around them.

“Not as beautiful as someone.” He said, making her giggle and turn around to him.

“Oh stop it you.” She tittered, burying her face into his chest and embracing him tightly.

“Hmm, I don’t think I will ever stop.” Jorah told her, making her grin bigger as she fell deeper in love with this man.

After a while of standing there with him, she looked up to his face.

“So, what are the plans for tomorrow? Where are we going?” Daenerys asked excitedly, knowing that there was at least one place she wanted to check out in Qarth before they moved on.

“I figured you’d want to check out the Qarth zoo.” He knew her better than anyone and it amazed her. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’d love that. I hope you know, I will be taking _a lot_ of pictures while we are travelling around.” Daenerys warned him, causing him to chuckle.

“Oh boy. Well...try and keep the camera on beautiful and attractive looking things.” He said with a snort, blinking in surprise when Daenerys smiled, pulling out her phone and flipping it around to take a picture of her and Jorah together.

“There. Beautiful and attractive.” She met his shocked expression with a smile, knowing that he was trying to say ‘keep the camera on everything but me’ and it made her sad.

Jorah huffed a laugh and looked unsure of what to say to her in response, so he said nothing and just met her violet gaze.

Snuggling up to him, she opened up the picture she had just snapped and smiled, showing him how wonderful it turned out.

“Like I said Jorah, beautiful...” she pointed to herself, “...and handsomely attractive.” She finished, pointing to him before looking up at his face and kissing his cheek when she saw that his eyes were watery.

It truly made her wonder how poorly Lynesse had treated him, but she made it a goal to help fix his relatively low self-esteem because she loved him more than anything.

“Could you send me that picture?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and rubbing his cheek against hers.

“Yeah, here.” Sending it to his phone, she heard it make a sound in his pocket and she watched him take it out, unable to stop herself from smiling when she saw that it wasn’t his old flip phone.

He turned it on and unlocked it. She watched as he set the picture as his background.

“There we go.” Jorah said proudly.

“Now you have to take a picture of us for my phone background.” Daenerys told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his with the brightest smile on her face.

Jorah took the picture and she instantly fell in love with it.

The way his eyes glittered happily as he and Daenerys were pressed together, her arms around him and his around her waist. Her grin lit up her face and his soft smile making him look handsome.

As soon as he sent it to her, she replaced her old background and turned her phone to show him.

“That turned out wonderfully.” And she couldn’t agree with him more on that fact.

Daenerys wanted to capture these moments with him so that, down the line, they could sit back with their children and show them precious memories.

Essos was familiar to her in ways she couldn’t explain and being back in the country with Jorah by her side just felt...right.

Like she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got around about 6ish more chapters written/planned out. The next 4-5 are short stories that are compiled into one chapter that focus on their adventures in different parts of Essos.
> 
> I really do want to thank everyone who reads and reviews! You all make my day!


	7. From the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off the first of 4 chapters that have Daenerys and Jorah traveling through Essos written in rather shorter stories mashed together. Otherwise this story would be massive and I really do want to finish the story before I get burnt out with writing it.

Daenerys woke up before Jorah and she had decided to take advantage of it, teasing him and tickling him until he awakened then promptly rolled on top of her, wrapping her in his embrace.

She laughed, trying to free herself but he paid her back all the teasing and tickling in full, only stopping when she was gasping for air since she was laughing too hard.

After she had regained her ability to breathe normally, he started planting kisses against her neck and making her moan. Wrapping her arms around him to keep him pressed to her, Daenerys tilted her head back to give him free reign of her neck, which he embraced fully by kissing every inch of skin.

He slowly started moving his way down her neck to her collarbone then to her shirt covered breasts, stopping to mouth at her nipples.

Daenerys pushed him back so she could rip her shirt off and start working on getting his pants off, something he helped her with gratefully. Once his pants were off and on the ground, Daenerys slipped out of her own pajama pants and grabbed Jorah, pulling him on top of her.

Placing her legs around his hips, she attempted to get him inside of her _now_ , but he resisted, his hand going between her legs to ensure that she was prepared enough to proceed. An action that Daenerys thought was unnecessary since she was soaking, but she found endearing as well as it showed he truly cared for her and didn’t want to hurt her unintentionally.

Pleased to find that she was wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her firmly, yet lovingly, as he pushed into her, making both of them moan as they became one.

Jorah pressed another kiss to her lips before burying his head into the side of Daenerys’ neck, grunting as her fingernails scratched slightly at the back of his neck as her arms held him to her as he thrusted into her.

Heels digging into his lower back, Daenerys arched her hips to meet his thrusts, her breathing becoming more erratic as they made love.

Her fingernails dug into his back and she knew that they were going to leave a mark, but when he found that special spot within her and starting hitting it every time he went into her, it made her lose her mind such that she could only focus on the wonderful things he was doing to her body.

Jorah didn’t take long to get her up to her climax, her inner walls clenching around him as she screamed out his name and held him tighter to her.

He followed soon after, grunting into her neck as he stilled and emptied himself into her with a groan before collapsing on his side next to her so he doesn’t crush her.

Daenerys snuggled up to his side, her arm going around his waist while she settled her head on his chest.

Smiling as he held her to him, Daenerys sighed in contentment, feeling that this was a great start to their travels already.

 

 ~~~

 

As they walked through the Qarth streets later on their way to the zoo, a strange thought came to Daenerys.

“Do you think that warlocks ever actually lived here?” She bemused, glancing over to the man by her side curiously.

He chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know. Did warlocks ever actually exist may be a better question love.”

Pursing her lips, she looked away from him, her eyes drawn to the mysterious tower that Qarth had never been able to explain what its original purpose was but never had the heart to destroy.

“I mean...” She started, turning back to look at Jorah again. “Who else would have built the Tower of the Undying?”

Daenerys wasn’t sure herself if warlocks, magic and dragons had ever existed, but as they walked the streets, she had this feeling that there was a lot of information that had been lost over generations.

Jorah huffed in amusement, pressing an apologetic kiss to her forehead as he didn’t want to hurt her feelings if she truly believed in all this magic mumbo-jumbo.

“I’m sure some architect hundreds of years ago accidentally forgot to put a door in the tower and didn’t care enough to fix it.” He said, though Daenerys felt that he was wrong but didn’t want to argue with him and ruin the start of their trip.

When the zoo came into view, Daenerys excitedly gripped Jorah’s arm, an animated grin spreading across her face.

“You think they’ll have dragons?” She asked, not meaning actual fire breathing dragons, but the smaller lizards named similarly.

Jorah laughed at her enthusiasm, it reminded him how much younger she was.

“Perhaps. I’ve never been here before so I’m not sure.” He told her and it did nothing to dampen her spirits.

Jorah paid for the tickets to enter the zoo with the promise that Daenerys could pay for lunch.

Daenerys stopped at the first of the enclosures, smiling in at the large tiger that wandered around in its fenced in area.

She read the information plaque outside the enclosure and looked to Jorah.

“Her name is Tina. She is three years old.” She said in an informative manner as if she were a TV host, giggling at his amused expression at her theatrics.

“Are you going to get a picture of her?” Joining her by the plaque, he glanced through the information before looking at the tiger herself.

Daenerys took a few pictures of the tiger, flipping through them to make sure they all looked decent and then heading off to the next enclosure.

They visited all sorts of animals and learned all of their names.

From Elly the Elephant to Bongo the Chimpanzee and Coco the Crocodile, they visited them all and Daenerys took pictures of each and every one of them, her smile slowly waning as they wandered the zoo.

“You okay love?” Jorah eventually asked, having noticed Daenerys’ diminished smile.

“Yeah...it’s just, kind of sad you know?” She said somberly, glancing at the lion enclosure then at Jorah.

“How so?” Jorah hadn’t meant for this trip to make her sad and he wished he could do something to fix it for her.

Daenerys stood at the next enclosure, reading the plaque that told her about Benny and Betty the bears.

“Here, these bears were saved from poachers and ended up here, where they get to live the rest of their life in cages.” She met one of the bear’s gazes and she swore it looked sad.

Jorah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her shoulder.

“You’ve got a gentle heart my love. The animals are given good lives here. They never have to worry about food or predators or having a safe place to sleep at night.” He said, feeling the way she sighed and leaned back against him, her hands finding his.

“I guess you are right, but still, it’s kind of sad.” She wondered how much trouble she would get in if she released all these animals from their chains, but quickly shook the idea out of her head as it was ridiculous.

Daenerys took a picture of the two bears, a smile coming to her face as she realized that her picture was missing the third bear.

“Jorah, can you stand in front of the cage please?” Batting her eyelashes at him, she watched him sigh and shake his head good naturedly and did as she asked.

She took a few pictures of Jorah with the bears, laughing in mirth as he growled and raised his hands up as if they were bear claws.

Once she had taken enough pictures to please her, she walked up to him and kissed him.

“Ready for lunch?” Daenerys asked, taking a step back and grabbing his hand in hers.

They ate lunch at one of the restaurants at the zoo that featured many quirky versions of familiar dishes that were obviously supposed to amuse the masses of children that visited the zoo.

Jorah, as per their agreement, let Daenerys pay for the food, although he offered to at least leave a tip. Which she quickly turned down the offer and left a tip of her own.

She loved that Jorah was willing to pay for pretty much everything, especially when her previous boyfriends expected her to pay for most, if not all, of the date. It just made her feel like she was mooching off of Jorah and that wasn’t a feeling she liked so she tried anything in her power to chip in when he would let her.

Daenerys knew that Jorah liked taking care of her, it was one of his most endearing qualities and she didn’t want to take that away from him. She just wished he would let her pay for _at least_ her half of the check or date sometimes.

Walking out of the restaurant, hand in hand, they both crinkled their nose at the smell of the zoo that had been masked by the aroma of the food a few seconds earlier.

“Did you want to hit the gift shop?” Jorah asked her, smiling at the way her face lit up as she nodded her head.

The little bell tinkled as they opened the door and entered the small building.

Toys and magnets galore adorned the many shelves in the shop, most of which were overpriced and proudly told anyone who looked at them where they were bought, the words ‘Qarth Zoo!’ printed on nearly everything.

Daenerys wandered around the shop, eventually making her way to the stuffed animals and glancing through them.

Her eyes stopped on one and she reached out and picked it up to look it over.

“That’s a komodo dragon isn’t it?” Jorah asked over her shoulder as he came up behind her.

“Yeah, it is. It’s cute right?” Daenerys questioned him, turning the stuffed toy to look at him with its beady eyes.

“I suppose it is.” He agreed almost reluctantly, squinting his eyes at it before grabbing it from her and walking off with it.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Following him, she was on a mission to retrieve the lizard toy but he had disappeared behind one of the larger displays in the shop.

Pulling out her phone, Daenerys called his number and smiled triumphantly when she heard his ringtone to her left.

She found him talking to the man at the cash register, the stuffed lizard sitting on the counter between them.

“There you are!” Pursing her lips, she grabbed the toy off the counter and looked it over to ensure he hadn’t done anything to harm it.

Pleased that it wasn’t hurt in anyway, she looked to Jorah then to the man at the counter when he started chuckling.

“That there toy is yours missy. Already paid for.” He smiled at her and she gave Jorah a look before sighing and kissing him, other man be damned.

“Thank you Jorah. You didn’t have to.” Hugging the toy to her chest, she gave her boyfriend a happy grin.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You like it?” He asked, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the little shop.

“I love it. Thank you.” One arm held the toy to her chest while her other hand held his as they walked further into the zoo. “Isn’t the exit that way?” She asked, cocking her head in the opposite direction that they were heading.

“Aye. It is, but we missed one of the enclosures.” He stated simply, glancing at her with a soft smile that told her he knew something she didn’t.

“Oh? Which one?” Daenerys tried to pry the information out of him, to no avail as he refused to tell her anything more.

Eyeing the small building as they neared it, Daenerys wondered if it was another aviary and was slightly disappointed.

A disappointment that was immediately quashed as they entered and she saw the first lizard hanging out on a tree limb.

She dropped his hand and went over to get a closer look at the lizard, grinning at the way it cocked its head this way and that as it gazed at her curiously.

“Hey there little guy.” Daenerys cooed at it before she was distracted by another reptile further in and she needed to go visit it.

Jorah watched her wander off and talk to the lizards and knew that it was a good thing he asked the man at the gift shop if there was a reptile house.

He didn’t understand the appeal of the lizards as much and he quickly lost Daenerys.

Being careful to not accidentally step on one of the lizards that ran freely through the enclosure, Jorah went looking for his girlfriend.

When he found her, he nearly laughed at the sight, but instead he pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures.

Daenerys was sitting on the ground and had a dozen or so lizards crawling on her and sitting in her lap as she hummed to them.

The one sitting on her head leaped from her as he approached, alerting her to his presence.

“You think the zoo would notice if a couple of lizards went missing?” She questioned jokingly and making him laugh.

“I’m not sure. If one or two disappeared I’m sure they wouldn’t, but you’ve got at least a dozen love.” He helped her off the ground after she removed all the lizards off her lap and her shoulders.

After she had gotten her fill of the reptile house, they left, shutting the door behind them and she sighed.

“When we get back to Westeros, remind me that I want to buy a lizard.” Daenerys told him and he chuckled.

“Alright, I will. You ready to leave now?” She nodded and grabbed his hand, her toy komodo dragon in her other hand.

They exited the zoo and began to walk back to the hotel room they were staying at.

Once inside their hotel room, Jorah sat on the chair to take his shoes off and get ready for an evening of relaxation.

“Jorah?” Voice tight, Daenerys came out of the bathroom, her eyes wide.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Standing, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders worried.

“I’m fine.” She said slowly as if she wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell him what was wrong, but when she pulled her hands out of her jacket pocket and out came a lizard, she smiled sheepishly.

“I think he wanted to come home with us...I swear I didn’t know he had crawled into my pocket.” Daenerys sounded worried, thinking that he would think she was lying and had purposefully stolen the lizard.

Jorah stared at the little creature and saw how...content it looked, being in her hands.

“Well fuck...” He didn’t know what else to say, but when she giggled slightly at it, he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“What should we do?” Soft spoken, she looked to him knowing he would suggest the responsible thing and return the lizard to the zoo, yet at the same time hoping he would shrug it off and let her keep it, even if it was wrong.

Jorah sighed, his eyes wandering from the lizard, who was curling up in her hands for a nap, to her girlish face as he rubbed his jaw.

“That depends. You want to be a model citizen or a wild child?” He asked and she laughed softly, her violet eyes dropping down to the sleeping lizard in her hands much like a mother would look at her child.

“Zhavorsa seems to like it here better.” Daenerys said with a small voice, glancing up at him under hooded lids and a gentle smile.

He blinked at her and huffed in amusement.

“You’ve already named it?” Jorah knew that the right thing to do is return the lizard, but he didn’t feel like being the ass that separated her from the reptile, not after she already formed an attachment to it.

“Yeah.” She hummed sweetly, holding the lizard closer to her and running her finger over its head lovingly.

Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head at himself and looked to her, a bit afraid on how easily she was able to manipulate his better judgment.

“I guess it’s a good thing we are leaving for Mereen tomorrow then. They won’t have any idea where to find him if they realize he’s gone missing.” Jorah told her, his heart skipping a beat when her eyes snapped up to his, a bright smile cracking across her face as she comprehended what he had said.

“I can’t believe you’re going to let me keep him.” Leaning over to kiss him, Daenerys walked further into the room to find a little carrier for her lizard.

“Neither can I. You truly are naming him _dragon_ then?” He asked as he helped her find a cardboard box and punch holes into it so the little guy could breathe.

“No. I’m naming him _Zhavorsa._ It means dragon, but isn’t just _dragon._ ” Said matter-of-factly, she shot him an exasperated look over her shoulder, to which he raised his hands up in surrender, not wanting to anger her.

Later as he laid in the bed and listened to the way she cooed happily to the lizard in the box, Jorah wondered how they would manage to get Zhavorsa through airport security the next day.

~

He found out that the detectors didn’t recognize if a lizard was clutching onto someone under their shirt.

Something that Daenerys was giggling about as they sat waiting to be boarded for their flight to Mereen.

“I feel like a rebel who is smuggling something illegal.” She whispered into his ear then leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand absentmindedly rubbing the lizard through her shirt.

“You **are** smuggling a stolen lizard onto a plane.” He whispered back, hoping that no one around them was listening to their quiet conversation.

Thankfully, Zhavorsa remained asleep throughout the flight and didn’t cause any complications that would have given him away.

Once they reached their quite impressive hotel room, Daenerys set Zhavorsa up an area to sleep before setting her stuff up and looking around the room in amazement.

The architecture of the building was outstanding and the architect had obviously spent a lot of time making sure every detail was perfect.

She had never stayed in a hotel so extravagant and she looked at Jorah interestedly, wondering just how much he had paid for the room. Daenerys hoped he didn’t think she was a snob and required the best of the best, because she would be equally happy sharing a dingy room with him, just as long as she had him by her side.

He met her gaze after a moment, smiling at her as she made her way over to him to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

“I sure hope you didn’t pay a fortune for this room my love.” She told him, moaning when he kissed her back firmly before peppering kisses against her throat.

“Let’s just say I know the owner and he gave me a discounted price.” Jorah explained and wrapped his arms around her petite frame to hold her to his chest as he continued his ministrations.

“Hmm, how much then?” Digging her fingernails into his scalp gently, she guided him to the places that were most pleasurable.

Busy as he was drawing those tiny mewls from her, Jorah didn’t answer her question for a couple of minutes.

“Free.” He eventually breathed out which made her jerk back and look at him in shock.

“Free!? I don’t know _any_ business owner that would discount something this expensive for free.” Daenerys was in disbelief and wondered if he was joking with her. The room would **_easily_** cost 450 a night.

“Aye, but we were in the military together and I saved his ass, getting that scar on my side for it. When I left, he promised me a favor for saving his life.”

“Oh.”

If she was being honest, Daenerys had forgotten that he had served in the military for a few years, but the situation and the discount made more sense.

“You didn’t have to use your favor on this you know. I could have helped pay for the room.” She tried, yet he shook his head and held onto her tighter.

“I can’t think of anything I’d want more than having you here with me.” Jorah said before glancing over at the large, very comfortable looking bed then at her. “Besides, I’m sure we can have a lot of fun on that one.”

Daenerys laughed at the way he cocked his eyebrow at her suggestively then kissed him fervently.

 

~~~

 Tilting her head back to look up at the Great Pyramid that sat on the top of what looked to be a hundred steps at least, Daenerys looked over at Jorah and the almost boyish expression on his face as they got closer to their target for the day.

The Mereenese Museum.

“Did you know that hundreds of years ago they used to have a fighting pit in Mereen?” He questioned her and she nearly sighed in amused exasperation.

Ever since they had set off from the hotel, he had been giving her trivia about the history of the city and all that had ever occurred in or around the town.

Which had been cute for the first ten or so tidbits of information, but after nearly fifty, Daenerys was getting a bit annoyed.

At least until she saw the expression on his face and she realized she had learned one of his favorite topics.

She would have never taken Jorah for a history buff, but she thought it was kinda cute, so she suffered through his endless chattering about the fighting pits and how slavery used to be a big part of the culture before a unnamed foreign queen conquered the city and abolished the trade before leaving them with a scoundrel for a leader.

Jorah paid for their entrance at the top of the stairs that had left her near breathless and him no worse for the wear.

“You okay?” He asked, his face showing his worry for her and she nodded.

“Yeah, that’s just a lot of stairs to climb up. So where to first?” Daenerys had missed the innocent look on his face that had been chased away for his worry for her, but when she urged him to figure out their first destination, it returned.

He looked around the room they were in to read all the signs that directed them to different exhibits.

Picking a direction, he led her to the first of many rooms and even though she had been skeptical about visiting a museum, she found that it was quite fascinating.

Daenerys had never been one to come to museums and she remembers the one time her mother had brought her and Viserys to one when she was pretty young and she had found the whole experience to be boring, so as she got older, she refused to go back to one.

 _‘Until now’_ She thought, glancing over at Jorah who looked back and smiled at her.

Coming to stand by his side, she curled her arm around his and looked at the painting he was viewing.

It was a very old painting that seemed to portray a silver haired tyrant that stood on a bloodied battlefield surrounded by three large dragons that blew fire at the groups of people who cowered nearby. Beside the tyrant stood four people. A large and very hairy man stood to her right while an old knight, a younger man and woman stood to her left, all looked imposing and near monstrous.

“It’s beautiful...in a morbid sense.” Jorah said next to her, drawing her attention away from the painting.

“Yeah, it is. You think they would notice if it went missing?” She teased, earning a hearty laugh from him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her away from it.

“Please don’t take anything from here love.” He joked back, knowing that she wouldn’t try something like that, not here.

She laughed softly in response and leaned into him as they went into another room, this one looked like it had old weapons and uniforms.

As they meandered through the artifacts and Daenerys saw more spear tips and old guns than she ever cared to see, Jorah started up with his trivia talk again.

“Supposedly there used to an army of eunuchs called Unsullied that stayed here in the Great Pyramid hundreds of years ago. They were apparently the greatest soldiers that ever lived for they never felt fear.”

Daenerys looked at him skeptically then glanced to yet another case of old weaponry.

“That’s silly, everyone feels fear.” She countered, to which he just hummed, not really having a rebuttal.

They finished with the weapon room and walked into the ‘Throne room’.

A single bench adorned with a older looking cushion sitting at the top of a staircase and overlooking the rest of the room.

Maneuvering around a few of the other people in the room, Daenerys walked up the stairs and stood near the bench before turning around and looking down at the few other people in the museum.

_Whoever made this place wanted to instill fear within their subjects and physically put themselves above those they felt were below them._

It made her sad as the understanding washed over her.

Looking down to the landing below the highest one on the staircase where Jorah stood watching her, a random thought entered her head and it staggered her.

_You betrayed me. From the first._

 ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ She wondered almost fearfully, something dark washed over her and she shivered and her heart began to race.

_Daenerys please..._

Jorah’s voice echoed in her head and the unfiltered pain she heard made her heart ache, yet she didn’t know why she was hearing or thinking these words.

_Don’t **ever** presume to touch me or speak my name._

_Go._

_Now._

Eyebrows furrowing in pain, Daenerys rushed forward into Jorah’s confused arms.

She heard the fury and hurt in the female’s voice, the one that sounded eerily like her, and she couldn’t take any more of it. Daenerys wanted to get out of there.

“You okay love?”

_Love? Love, how can you say that to me?_

Clutching onto him tightly, she shook her head as she started trembling against him.

Daenerys felt like there was something sinister in here and she wanted nothing more than to get away from the dark aura that this place was coated in.

Jorah led her out of the throne room and as soon as they stepped out of the room, she felt lighter, but she still wanted to get far away from there.

He sat her down in the lobby and held her as she calmed down, still gripping his arms securely.

“Daenerys? You okay dearest?” Holding onto him, she took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“Y-yeah. I think so.” Her eyes dropped from his as she debated whether she should elaborate what had caused her episode, knowing that he wouldn’t push her for an explanation if she didn’t want to talk about it.

“There was some dark energy or something in that room Jorah. I kept hearing voices and they were not friendly ones.” She told him after a few moments, keeping to herself that the voices had sounded like her and Jorah.

“I’m sorry. We can leave now if you want.”

She felt bad.

Daenerys knew how much he had been looking forward to coming here and she didn’t want to be the reason they left early and ruin it for him.

“No. No it’s fine.”

He stared at her for a few moments then stood up and offered her his hand.

“Come on.”

She grabbed his hand, but when he started leading her to the exit, she resisted.

“No, Jorah it’s fine. I know how much you wanted to come here, I don’t want to ruin it for you.”

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead before pulling back just enough to look her in the eye.

“I don’t care Daenerys. You matter more to me than a stupid museum. If it is making you feel strange, then it can burn for all I care.” He told her, making her giggle and rest her forehead against his collarbone.

“That may be a little drastic.” She chuckled, relenting when he led them outside and back down the stairs.

The further away from the Pyramid they got, the better Daenerys felt.

She glanced over to Jorah and tightened her grip on his hand, never wanting to lose him.

He met her gaze and smiled at her like she was his world and it made her heart flutter.

It amazed her how quickly and how fully he had enveloped her heart and she knew that if he _happened_ to propose to her sometime throughout the trip, she already had her answer ready.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I truly enjoy reading every review you wonderful people leave, it really lets me know that people are enjoying the story.
> 
> I do want to mention that the next chapter has some...darker themes and some angsty moments in it (I promise it fixes itself quickly). Most of the rest I have written beyond the next one or so is mainly fluffy goodness. :)


	8. Promise Me Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up there is mention of abuse and talk of somewhat graphic violence in this chapter.
> 
> On another note: This is like the previous chapter where it goes through short adventures in Essos. From what I've planned out, this story will end up being around 16-17 chapters in length and about 85% is completely written.

While Daenerys had enjoyed her time in Mereen, ever since they had visited the museum, she had felt this lingering sense of sadness and it seemed something or someone was missing and it confused her.

So when they were getting ready to leave on the Summer Sea Boat ride that would ultimately take them to Volantis, Daenerys breathed a sigh of relief.

After they checked their bags into the cabin on the boat, they still had a couple of hours before the boat would set sail, so she and Jorah wandered around the market place to kill time.

“You looking forward to getting to Volantis love?” Jorah questioned to her as they passed by a stall that sold cheaply made tourist junk.

“Yeah, I am. It’s pretty here...but I’ve just felt off, as if I have bad memories of this place, though I’ve never been here before.” She told him, tightening her grip on his hand and smiling gently to him.

He squeezed her hand back, giving her a smile of his own.

“Dany? DAAANYY!!” A male voice yelled out over the murmuring of the crowd, making her and Jorah pause to see who it was.

“Oh fuck. Keep going. Keep walking, go go.” Daenerys said almost panicked sounding, her hold on Jorah’s hand deathly tight as she tried to hurry him though the crowd and away from the man who was doggedly pursuing them.

“What’s going on Daenerys? Who is that?” He asked, clearly confused and worried about what had her on the verge of a panic attack.

“My brother. Keep going, please.” She begged, hoping they could outrun her stubborn brother, who was now shoving people out of his way in order to get to her.

“DANY!” Due to the fact that her and Jorah were trying to be polite and not push their way past the hordes of people that were wandering the market for their summer fest, Daenerys’ brother caught up with them and grabbed her elbow.

“Viserys...” She sighed, turning to look at her older brother with a grimace.

“You never came back from your stupid foreign exchange program, so I had to come all the way out to this shit hole to try and find you.” Viserys complained, barely giving Jorah a second glance after the first told him he was only an old man.

Daenerys sighed. How the hell did they happen to time their trips to Mereen at the same time and end up running into each other in this huge city?

“And here you are. Now let’s go home. This place stinks like shit.” The man grimaced, looking around at the groups of people that were enjoying the place they called home.

“No Viserys. I’m not going home with you.” She argued, ripping her arm away from his hold and stepping closer to Jorah, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Viserys finally looked over Jorah better after he placed his arm around his sister to try and judge who the hell he was.

“The fuck are you old man?” His higher pitched squealy voice asked and it took everything in Jorah’s power to not roll his eyes.

“Jorah Mormont.” He offered instead, holding his hand out to shake the other man’s, dropping it with a frown when the man glared at the offered hand as if touching it would give him the plague or something.

“You think I care about your name? I don’t.” Viserys told him haughtily and Daenerys looked to Jorah like she was apologizing for her brother’s lack of manners.

“I want to know why you are touching my sister. You’ve got to be at least 80 years older than her.” That hit a nerve in Jorah and when he tried to move away from Daenerys, she held onto him tighter in a refusal to let him go.

“Jorah is my boyfriend Viserys and I’m not going to let you try and ruin my relationship. Why don’t you go home?” Daenerys spoke to her brother much like someone would speak to a spooked animal, something that angered Viserys.

“Don’t tell me what to do Dany! You want to wake the dragon!?” Viserys screamed at her, shaking his fists in a rage and it sent Daenerys back to her childhood when ‘the dragon’ would awaken and she would end up with bruises after he beat her in his fury.

She withered, pressing herself into Jorah as if he could absorb her within his wall of strength and protect her from the silver haired man.

Feeling her try and become smaller against him in fear awoke something in Jorah that he hadn’t thought he had in him.

It was as if a beast had woken within him and he wanted nothing more than to show this wannabe dragon that he shouldn’t mess with a bear.

“Get over here Daenerys. We are going home.” Viserys reached over and grabbed his sister’s arm and jerked her away from Jorah.

Her cry that he was hurting her made the restraint in Jorah snap.

Closing the short distance between himself and the other man, he carefully moved Daenerys away from her brother and turned to Viserys, trying his hardest to reign in the beast that was awakening under the surface.

“Leave her alone. She doesn’t wa...” Jorah cut off as Viserys used his whole body to shove him into the market stall behind him, the crowd going silent as they turned their attention to what was happening.

Pushing himself up off the wooden stall, his side twinging in pain that he knew would be bruised later, Jorah walked calmly over to the other man, who was flaring his nostrils angrily.

His eyes never leaving the other man’s violet gaze, Jorah stopped in front of the man, turning his head to look over at Daenerys.

She looked terrified, her eyes darting between him and her brother before returning to him, scared that her brother would end up hurting him.

That was enough for him to lose it and barely turning to look at the other man, he swung out and felt his fist land squarely on the other man’s jaw, sending him falling backwards...

Into a pot of melted cheese that one of the food stalls had hanging over a fire.

The fondue pot flipped over and coated the other man’s head, shoulders and upper torso with burning hot melted cheese, making the man scream out in pain.

Jorah didn’t even look back to him as he went over to Daenerys and rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“You okay love?” She smiled at him, her eyes drifting over to her brother who was whimpering as he tried to scrape off the gooey lava that covered most of his body before she returned her gaze to his concerned blue eyes.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Grabbing his hand, she walked past her brother without another glance.

 

~~~

 

Standing by the railing of the boat, Daenerys looked out over the water, watching the way the sunlight rippled off the waves.

With a content sigh, she leaned her head back onto Jorah’s shoulder as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Be careful love. I wouldn’t want you to fall over the edge.” He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled against her sensitive skin.

“I wouldn’t. They have a rail for a reason you know, you silly bear.” Daenerys teased, turning in his embrace so she faced him and could circle her arms around his neck.

Resting his forehead against hers, they locked eyes before both quickly looked over a few feet away from where they stood where a man was retching over the rail.

They looked back at one another and silently agreed to go somewhere else on the boat.

Lacing their fingers together, Jorah and Daenerys returned to their cabin.

“He’s going to have a _long_ journey I suppose.” Daenerys couldn’t help but giggled slightly, though she felt somewhat bad for the stranger, since he obviously was the kind to get seasick.

Sitting down on their bed, Daenerys took the time to really look at the room they would be staying in for the duration of the trip.

After she had looked at the minimalistic room that still held an upscale air to it, she turned her gaze to the man that was glancing at the schedule of events that was sitting on the single table in the room.

Her mind wandered as she watched him.

She wondered if he had any plans of proposing to her on the ship, perhaps under the moonlit sky or...

Daenerys’ thoughts cut off when he looked to her and caught her staring at him.

He smirked, walking over to her and kissing her soundly.

“What were you thinking of love?” He questioned and she just giggled, poking him in the stomach.

“You.” She said simply and stood up so she could look over the event schedule and see if there were any that interested her.

Jorah came up behind her and trapped her against the table with his arms, his mouth planting kisses on her neck.

“Hmm, Jorah...” Daenerys moaned, reaching her arm up to dig her fingers into the back of his head as she enjoyed his ministrations.

“What about me were you thinking of?” He eventually asked and she realized that he was trying to lull her into a sense of calm so he could lure out an answer.

Ducking out from under his arms, she spun around and faced him with her hands on her hips.

“I’m not telling you but nice try buddy.” She teased him, seeing the way his face lit up in amusement as he was caught.

Daenerys grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, wanting to go to the music event that was starting in a couple of minutes.

Apparently everyone on the ship wanted to go the concert too and Jorah, ever the gentleman, offered his seat to a pregnant woman and opted to stand against the wall near Daenerys.

The woman glanced over at Daenerys, then to Jorah before leaning over to her and asking in a gentle voice;

“That one yours?” Nodding in Jorah’s direction, the woman’s eyes glittered and Daenerys glanced over to the man that was focused on what was going on over on the stage before the concert began.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.” She told the woman with a smile, feeling lucky that he was.

“He’s a keeper. Don’t let him go.” Leaning back into her seat, the woman sent her another smile then turned her attention elsewhere.

Daenerys caught Jorah’s attention and waved him over to her.

Standing up, she motioned for him to sit down in the chair.

“No, you sit. I’m fine standing.” He told her and she rolled her eyes, trying to shove him into the seat anyways.

“Sit down Jorah. Your _Queen_ commands it of you.” She said flirty, giggling at the way his ears turned red and he sat down as she ordered him to.

Daenerys then sat in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as she settled against him.

Once the concert started, Daenerys smiled and tucked her head under Jorah’s chin, the gentle orchestral music lulling her into a content sleep after thirty minutes.

She woke up later in bed next to Jorah.

It was still dark and with a glance at the clock confirmed it was still early in the morning.

Earlier than she ever wakes up, so she wondered what had woken her so early.

A whimper next to her made her look at Jorah worriedly.

Resting her hand on his back, she felt how tense he was and how he kept twitching in his sleep, quiet whimpers leaving him and bringing tears to her eyes.

She knew now he was having some sort of nightmare, but the scared sounds that this strong man of hers was making hurt her heart.

Daenerys wished she could do something to help him and after he cried out again, the first of her tears slid down her face.

Wiping it away, she shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up from his nightmare.

“Jorah? Jorah it’s okay love...” She whispered to him as she shook him a little harder when he didn’t wake up and continued to make pained sounds.

Nearly falling back when his eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up in bed frantically, Daenerys stared at him in shock as she realized he was crying.

“Jorah?” She called out quietly, not wanting to startle him.

He looked over to her and his face practically crumpled in relief as he reached out to her.

Crushing her frame to him, he held her tightly, as if she would vanish and leave him alone.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” He whispered more to himself than to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him cry against her chest.

“I’m fine Jorah. You’re fine. It’s okay my love.” Daenerys reassured him, not sure if he was the type that was willing to talk about the nightmares he has and not wanting him to relive it if he wasn’t ready to.

Gently, Daenerys laid them both back down into the bed, her hand resting on the back of his head as she carefully rubbed circles into his scalp in a hope that she could calm him.

She eventually felt him relax and soon she heard quiet snoring from him which told her he had fallen back asleep.

Sighing softly, she held him to her and laid there for a while, making sure that he was truly asleep before she fell back asleep herself.

 

The next morning, Daenerys awoke to the smell of coffee and an empty bed.

Sitting up, she met Jorah’s gaze with a gentle smile.

“Good morning love.” Jorah greeted her, handing her a mug as she got out of bed.

“Morning.” She replied back, feeling the almost strained aura that was emanating from him.

“You okay Jorah?” Seeing him tense at the question, she watched as he tried to mask it from her.

“Yes. I’m fine.” He responded almost curtly and it told her that he was anything but fine.

“About last night...” Daenerys started and she immediately felt the way he became defensive. “Do you want to talk about it?” She offered, watching the way his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together and turned away from her.

“No.”

She blinked at him and set her mug down so she could go over to him.

“Jorah...there’s nothing wrong about...” She tried to get him to understand that she didn’t think he was weak because he had nightmares and she had seen him have one, but he cut her off as he turned towards her, his eyes holding a fire that she had never seen sent in her direction.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Talk. About. It. So just leave it be.” Jorah ground out angrily and it honestly scared Daenerys.

Especially so soon after running into Viserys.

Memories of Viserys talking to her in the same tone that Jorah had used resurfaced and it sent her running from the room, Jorah’s calling to her ignored as she just needed to get out of there.

She ran away, not wanting to confront the _reason_ why that tone had scared her so much.

Daenerys didn’t think Jorah would ever hit her like Viserys had...but she truly didn’t know him all that well she supposed and she hadn’t wanted to risk it.

Sitting down in some far off corner on the ship, she curled in on herself and cried.

She cried because she was scared and she cried because she wondered if this was the end of the wonderful relationship she had shared with Jorah.

“Daenerys...” Jorah’s voice startled her and she turned red rimmed eyes up to him, seeing the way he looked apologetic and guilty for snapping at her.

“Leave me alone Jorah.” She told him in a tiny voice, curling further into herself.

She hated it.

She hated feeling that she wasn’t in control of her heart.

When she looked upon his face, the overwhelming love she felt for him had surged over her hurt heart and he had done nothing but say her name.

“Daenerys, please...” He begged, kneeling down next to her and holding his hands out as if he was going to touch her.

The echoes of emotion of the past, the words spoken to her in the Mereen museum came surging up and suddenly the dragon within her awakened and she snapped at him.

“Go! Now! I don’t want to talk to you!”

He flinched away from her as if she had physically hit him and the pain that shone in his eyes hurt her, but before she could pull back and fix things, he stood and left her like she asked.

She cried, her forehead resting on her knees as she sobbed.

Daenerys didn’t see Jorah for the rest of the day, no matter how much she looked for him and it pained her.

She ended up eating dinner alone and she found that suddenly, this trip was less appealing without Jorah by her side.

Standing out by the railing of the boat, she called Missandei, glad she picked up on the second ring.

“Dany! How are you doing?” Missandei’s chipper voice put a soft smile onto her face and she started feeling a bit better.

“I’ve...been better Missi.” She sighed, feeling the atmosphere shift within her friend.

“What happened Dany? You okay?” Missandei’s naturally maternal instincts kicked into overdrive and it made Daenerys smile more than she had all day.

“Physically, yes. Emotionally...not really.” Daenerys paused and all those conversations she had had with her friend before leaving on this trip returned to her, making her wonder if Missandei had been right this whole time.

“Jorah and I had a fight this morning.” Daenerys knew her friend well enough to know the other girl’s protective nature towards her was going to start rising.

“What did he do?” Her voice was sharp and told Daenerys that the next few words were going to determine Jorah’s fate.

Daenerys sighed, knowing that Jorah likely wouldn’t like her telling people that he suffered from debilitating night terrors.

“He...had a nightmare last night. He woke up crying and I eventually calmed him down and we went back to sleep. The next morning, he acted like nothing had happened and I...asked if he wanted to talk about it.” She paused, listening to the way the other girl hummed and waited for her to continue.

“Jorah snapped at me because he didn’t want to talk about it and it...reminded me of Viserys. So I ran out of the room and when he found me, I yelled at him to leave me alone. I think he has been avoiding me ever since because I haven’t seen him.”

Missandei was silent for a few moments before she sighed gently.

“That’s it? Dany, things will be fine I’m sure. Just...give him some time to lick his wounds and he’ll bounce back and be fine okay love?” Her friend’s words made sense, but still she was doubtful about it.

They moved on to catching up and put Daenerys’ heartbreak behind her.

She ended the call after a nice long chat with her friend that left her feeling better than she had felt all day.

As it was getting late, Daenerys decided to head back to the cabin and get ready for bed.

Walking in, she froze as she saw Jorah already lying in bed, seemingly asleep already.

Quietly, she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed next to him, frowning at the way he rolled over onto his side so his back faced her.

She grumbled and turned her back on him, trying to reign in the way that simple gesture had hurt her.

 

Daenerys woke up again in the middle of the night and this time, she turned to where Jorah should be to check on him.

He wasn’t there.

Sitting up, she searched the dark cabin, her eyes landing on his hunched over form that was seated by the table, his head in his hands.

She stood up and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Daenerys felt him tense up, but she refused to let him go, not when he was hurting so much.

“Jorah, please...don’t shut me away. Let me help you.” She whispered to him, feeling him slowly relax as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him and cried.

“Shh...it’s okay love. Everything’s fine, I’m here.” Daenerys reassured him, her fingers combing through his hair softly to calm him.

When he calmed down some, she slid into his lap and tilted his head back so she could meet his eyes.

“Talk to me Jorah, please.” Begging him to let her in and not face this darkness on his own, she watched his gaze drop from hers before he rested his head on her shoulder.

“When I was in the military...” He started, his voice quiet and unsure and she laid her hand on the back of his head in a comforting gesture, urging him to continue at his own pace.

Swallowing, he held her closer to him, afraid that she would leave him again.

“I watched as men that I had come to see as brothers were shot and killed, their blood spattering on my face. The way their eyes glazed over as they died lying next to me and knowing that if our positions had been reversed, I would be the one lying there dead. It haunted me for years.” He told her breathily like it was taking everything for him to not start crying again, and she just listened and let him get this all off his chest.

She would support him through this. There was no reason for him to suffer alone.

“But nothing haunts me more than seeing you as the one lying next to me, bleeding, and your eyes glazing over as you die in my arms, time and time again.” Jorah shuddered against her and Daenerys suddenly understood his reluctance to talk about it sooner.

“I’m here Jorah. I’m fine.” She told him, grabbing one of his hands and resting it over her heart so he could feel the rhythmic beating under his palm.

“You feel that Jorah? I’m alive and I don’t plan on leaving you ever.” Watching as another tear trailed down his cheek and she kissed it away, trying her hardest to not start crying herself.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Daenerys...” Holding her again, he gripped her tightly against him.

“It’s fine love. I shouldn’t have snapped at you either. It’s all water under the bridge now.” She hushed him, not wanting him to feel guilty now that she knew the reason he hadn’t wanted to talk.

“Let’s return to bed.” Leading him back to the bed, she slipped under the covers and lifted them for him to get in, snuggling up to him once he climbed in.

Basking in his loving embrace, Daenerys knew things between them were fixed, that they had survived their first fight and came out the other side stronger from it.

“Jorah? Promise me something?” She muttered to him sleepily, hearing him hum questioningly.

“If a nightmare wakes you up, promise that you will wake me up so you don’t have to deal with it on your own.” Daenerys asked him, feeling him hum again through his chest and she poked him in the side.

“Promise me Jorah. I don’t want you dealing with this on your own. Let me help you.”

“I promise.” He said eventually and she sighed happily, hoping that he would remember his promise the next time he was plagued by a night terror. “I love you Daenerys.”

Smiling into his chest, she pressed a kiss to his skin.

“I love you too Jorah.”

 

~

 

“What is this?” She asked, her voice bright as Jorah placed a tray full of delicious smelling food onto her lap.

“Breakfast in bed.” He told her simply, his deep blue eyes betraying his love for her and how grateful he was that she was by his side.

“You didn’t have to...” Daenerys giggled as he kissed her, having to bed awkwardly over the bed and tray to get to her lips.

“I know, but you deserve it love.” Jorah pulled up one of the chairs next to the bed so he could sit next to her as she ate.

Digging into the assortment of pancakes and fruit, Daenerys occasionally held one out towards Jorah, smiling when he ate it from her fingers.

After their somewhat shared breakfast, Jorah and Daenerys headed above deck and walked, just enjoying one another’s company.

“So, what is in Volantis I wonder?” She asked him teasingly, trying to figure out what he has planned for them there.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Not much unfortunately. Volantis is more of a halfway point.” He looked to her, his eyes soft and shone with love and her earlier hope of him proposing came back in force.

“Halfway point to where?” Daenerys did enjoy every surprise he had for her, but she was curious.

“Lys.” He actually told her this time and a grin broke out across her face.

She knew about the beautiful islandic gardens that covered the majority of Lys and she instantly was excited to get there and take _hundreds_ of pictures of flowers.

And perhaps pick out a few for her eventual bridal bouquet.

“Bastard!”

Jorah and Daenerys looked over to where the expletive came from, seeing the group of men that were duking it out by the railing of the boat.

Glancing at one another, Jorah sighed and walked closer to the men, against Daenerys’ wishes.

“Now now, why don’t we all just calm down. There’s no reason for this.” He tried to deescalate the situation by walking over, his hands up to show he wasn’t there to fight.

“Fuck off old man.” One man spat at him, towering over Jorah and quite a lot broader than him.

Jorah raised an eyebrow unimpressed and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“It is rather unnecessary to be fighting. What started this fight?” He asked, looking over to the other man that was involved, hoping he would be more willing to mediate.

Daenerys tensed as the taller man strode over to Jorah and got up into his face, tilting his head down to look at her boyfriend imposingly.

“None of your fucking business. Now fuck off.”

Jorah gave him a look that told him that he wasn’t taking any of his crap and he grabbed the other man’s wrist when it shot out to try and hit him.

Shoving him back, Jorah dropped his arms from their crossed state and faced down the belligerent man in irritation.

The man ran at him and Jorah braced himself for the attack, but was thrown off guard when the man grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

Twisting around, the man tossed Jorah over the edge of the boat and into the water.

“JORAH!” Daenerys ran to the rail, leaning over the edge to see if she could find any sign of him as her heart felt like it stopped in terror.

She didn’t notice the other people that had come to her side to see check for the man.

Panicked, she let out a small sigh of relief when she saw him come to the surface and look up at her.

The voices behind her that were yelling to through him down a rope or something faded to nothing as she stared down at him, hoping that he wasn’t hurt.

Throwing down a ladder, the crew members and other passengers held it firmly to ensure it didn’t move around too much as Jorah climbed back up onto the ship.

As soon as he stepped onto the ship. Daenerys threw herself into him, her arms holding him tightly as she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Taking a step back so she could look him over, she met his amused eyes curiously.

“I’m fine Daenerys. Little wet, but I’m okay.” He told her, chuckling a bit before looking over at the man who had thrown him overboard.

The moment the man had released Jorah and he realized that he had gone overboard, he had an ‘Oh shit’ moment as he thought he had just killed Jorah.

“Look man...I’m sorry.” The man started to apologize and Daenerys was pissed, cutting him off.

“You should be sorry! You could have killed him! What was your stupid fight even about!?” She screamed at him, feeling protective of her boyfriend and still adrenaline rushed from thinking that she was witnessing the murder of the man she loved.

The man looked to the other guy that he had been fighting with and shrugged slightly.

“I-I don’t even remember.” He shrunk at her fury, surprised that someone so small could be so utterly intimidating.

“You are lucky that Jorah is unhurt.” Daenerys snarled at him before grabbing Jorah’s hand and leading him back to the cabin where she was determined to check him over for any injuries that he was hiding from her.

“I’m fine Daenerys. I swear.” Jorah objected softly, relenting when she glared at him and continued to remove his soaking wet clothes.

Only after she was completely satisfied that he wasn’t hurt beyond the bruise that his scuffle with Viserys had left, she hugged him and let out a sigh.

“I was so scared I lost you Jorah.” Daenerys whispered into his neck, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“You need to stop getting into fights with people. That is your second in what...three days?”

He chuckled sheepishly, running his hand through his wet hair and smiling at her to try and stay out of trouble.

“I promise I will be more careful.”

She held onto him, resting her cheek over his heart, not caring that he was still wet and smelled like ocean water.

“You better. I can’t lose you Jorah.” Eyes slipping shut, she sighed as he ran his hands over her back and comforting her.

“I’m here Daenerys and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm always happy to hear from everyone!
> 
> I'm also planning on posting a related one-shot that fanoftheknight did manage to tempt me into writing that talks about the scar Jorah has on his side that he got saving the hotel owner's life while fighting alongside him in the military. It ended up being longer than I expected and wouldn't fit nicely within the structure of this story, so I'm going to post it separately once I finish editing it :)


	9. I Won't Watch You Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has mentions of violence and death. This should be the last chapter that has some darker themes mentioned, the rest of the story is mainly fluff :)

 “Oh...” Head tilting up to watch as the butterfly flew away, Daenerys frowned in disappointment. She had been trying to get a picture of the insect perched on the purple flower.

“Everything okay Daenerys?” Jorah asked, coming up to stand by her as she straightened up.

“Yeah, I just missed a good shot with a butterfly.” She explained, slipping her hand into his as they walked further down the cobblestone path.

Lys was a beautiful island, numerous exotic flowers growing everywhere and butterflies and other insects buzzing around busily.

Stopping near a fish pond, Daenerys couldn’t help but think that this would be the perfect place to be proposed to.

With a glance at Jorah, she shifted closer to him so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

“What have you been up to?” Daenerys questioned him subtly, having noticed the moments that he would disappear from her side, typically while she was focused on getting pictures of the flower that had caught her eye.

He hummed and she knew that he was stalling so he could come up with a cover story and it made her smile in anticipation, thinking the perhaps, he was searching for the **_perfect_** place to ask her to marry him.

“Enjoying the beautiful day and the beautiful company.” Flattering her wasn’t going to distract her from the fact that he was avoiding telling her the truth.

“It is quite beautiful out here isn’t it?” She turned her head so she could meet his blue eyes and smiled seductively. “I imagine that Lys is a popular wedding venue, with how picturesque it is here.”

Jorah met her glittering eyes with a soft smile that bordered on a grimace.

“Aye. It is, though I don’t ever want to marry here again.”

Daenerys cocked an eyebrow curiously at that.

“Again?”

Jorah sighed and nodded, his eyes returning to the fish pond as a koi fish came to the surface to catch a bug.

“Lynesse wanted to get married here.” With that, Daenerys understood and knew she wanted to get married somewhere more special than his ex.

She wasn’t sure if her attempt to lure him into proposing even landed right or whether it flew over his head.

His hand in hers, Jorah led her further into the gardens, pausing when she saw a flower she wanted to get a few pictures of.

When she was done getting the pictures, she turned around to find him only to see he wasn’t standing where he was a few moments ago.

He kept doing that, she noticed.

He would leave her for minutes at a time, only to reappear shortly afterwards as if he hadn’t been gone.

Coming out from behind one of the trees, Jorah met her suspicious gaze with a smile.

“You got the pictures you wanted?” He asked before she could question him where he had gone again.

“Yeah. You get whatever you keep leaving for?” She asked, coming to stand by him, noticing how he shifted the shoulder bag he carried as she got closer to him.

“Yeah.” Jorah stated simply, not elaborating any further and it made her both suspicious and excited.

“Can I ask what you are doing?” Normally, he would tell her anything she wanted to know, so she knew that if he skirted around answering her, it was a surprise for her.

“You can ask, but it doesn’t mean I have to tell you yet love.”

“Yet?” Fluttering her eyelashes at him, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

With that, they continued wandering the island they were staying on.

Stopping him by laying her hand on his arm, Daenerys watched with a smile as she saw another young couple.

The man was on one knee proposing to his girlfriend who squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing kisses all over his face.

Looking over to Jorah, she saw the gentle way he smiled at the scene before he turned his attention to her.

_That could be us Jorah, all you have to do is ask_

He kissed her and led her away from the area so they didn’t interrupt the young couple’s moment.

“That was sweet. I’m happy for them.” Daenerys said, hoping that he, at some point today, would get the message that she was broadcasting to him.

“Aye, hopefully everything works out for them.” Daenerys got the feeling that he wasn’t getting her signals and she wondered how much more obvious she needed to be.

“Do you remember how you felt in that moment with your wives?” Ramping up her signaling a bit, she smiled at him sweetly, watching the way he looked at her with an almost blank face.

“I do...somewhat. With Alys, it was awkward as hell because I had just met her that day. My father arranged our marriage with his best friend.” Daenerys hadn’t known that, nor had she ever heard him talk of his first wife by her name so it surprised her some.

“With Lynesse...it was more of an ‘oh shit, what did I do and how do I fix it’ sort of feeling.” He chuckled darkly before sighing and meeting her gaze. “Let’s just say I’ve stopped drinking alcohol after that day.”

“Both of those sound...sad almost.” Daenerys told him truthfully, neither of his marriages sounded like they were born from love.

“What about you? Have you ever...?” Jorah trailed off and she shook her head, then shrugged as she realized it was sort of a lie.

“Once. For a month I think it was. Years ago, Viserys set me up with a man, Drogo, and we were married for I think it was a month before he got killed in some gang related thing.” Daenerys hadn’t talked about Drogo much since he had died, but she felt comfortable talking to Jorah about it.

“I’m sorry...” She shrugged off his condolences and leaned against him.

“You know, I think what we both need is a marriage born from love and a deep friendship.” Even she knew her statement was extremely transparent and she hoped that he would finally pick up on the vibes she was sending him.

He hummed seemingly in agreement and said nothing further.

_Perhaps he doesn’t want to give his plans away?_

She could hope, couldn’t she?

The only other option is he was catching her hints and wasn’t interested in proposing to her.

That thought hurt her, so she firmly wanted to believe he was still waiting for the perfect moment and the perfect place to propose to her.

They continued walking around the gardens until the sun was staring to drop below the horizon.

The sky turned a beautiful orange and purple as the sun reflected off the water.

Jorah stopped her down at the beach so they could watch the sun setting.

When he turned to face her, she couldn’t stop her heart from racing.

“Daenerys...” He started and she thought _‘This is it. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for’_ , but she stopped herself from smiling and giving her thoughts away.

“I know that here, it would be early, but back in Westeros it wouldn’t be.” Digging in his bag, Jorah searched for whatever it was he was looking for.

_What?_

_What is he talking about?_

Her internal struggle to keep herself from smiling faded as he pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to her.

“Happy birthday Daenerys.”

She had nearly forgotten that her birthday was tomorrow and his earlier statement suddenly made sense.

In Westeros, halfway across the world, it would be her birthday already due to the difference in time.

Grabbing the present, she smiled as she tried to hide her disappointment since she had been hyping herself up for something else completely.

“I-it’s not much...but I thought that maybe...you’d like it.” Jorah noticed her change in attitude and wondered if he had done something wrong.

“Thank you Jorah, I almost forgot it was my birthday tomorrow honestly.” With a gracious smile, she unwrapped the present and a true grin broke across her face.

Carefully, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him before stepping back and flipping the first of three books open.

“The Songs and Histories of Westeros. I love them Jorah, thank you so much.” And she did, they were such a thoughtful gift and she would cherish them.

“I’m glad.” He seemed relieved that she liked them.

Jorah dug into his bag again, making Daenerys’ heart start racing again as she got her hopes up for a second time.

He pulled out a flower crown made out of different colored blossoms from around the island and placed it on her head.

Reaching her hand up to adjust the crown, she smiled and kissed him again.

“Was that what you doing whenever you disappeared?” Daenerys asked, truly touched by how much Jorah loved her.

There were times that she felt he did everything for her and there wasn’t anything he would be willing to do to make her happy.

“Aye. I was finding flowers that wouldn’t be noticeably missing if I picked them and weaving that for you.” He admitted and her heart fluttered happily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly and gently, she tried to pour all the love she felt for him into the action.

Daenerys wasn’t sure how long they kissed for, but when they pulled back, the sun was further down on the horizon.

Realizing that she didn’t truly need Jorah to propose to her now, Daenerys was content knowing that he loved her and wasn’t going anywhere any time soon or hopefully ever.

They returned to the small cottage that they were renting and Daenerys sat her phone and notebook on the bed, sitting cross-legged on top of the blankets as she spread out her flower notes to go over.

“I’ll go grab us something for dinner. I’ll be back in a short while okay?” Jorah told her, smiling to her when she nodded and hopped off the bed to kiss him before crawling back onto the bed.

As she waited for Jorah to return with their food that he was picking up from the lobby of the rental place, Daenerys picked flowers from the pictures she had taken throughout the two days they had been there and started putting together her dream wedding bouquet.

Deciding on a color palette was her first task, she needed this done before she could start picking out which flowers would go best together.

_Blue, definitely blue. Like Jorah’s eyes._

_Blue, violet...and red?_

She eventually settled on a mixture of blue, red, and violet with white interspersed to try and balance the colors out.

“What are you doing love?” Jorah asked as he shut the door behind him, the bags that held their dinner in his hands.

“Making flower arrangements.” Daenerys told him, scooting some of her notes that she had written and were presently spread across the entire bed away so he could sit next to her.

“Any specific reason why?” He probed, raising an eyebrow curiously as he settled on the bed next to her and handed her the container that had her food.

Opening the lid, she sniffed her dinner and hummed happily, shooting him a look that told him she wasn’t saying.

“Thanks for this. It’s really good actually.” She told him after taking a few bites of the rice.

He was looking at all her notes interestedly, smiling up at her when she thanked him.

“No problem. I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t even so sure about it at first, but it’s not bad.” Jorah said, taking another bite of his before shifting one of the papers on the bed to the side so he could read one underneath it.

They ate in silence for a while, Daenerys scanning through her notes for the names of the plants that she had copied from the many plaques that littered the garden area to inform tourists what plants were what. She matched the names to the pictures on her phone and wrote down the names of the ones she wanted for her wedding flowers on another paper.

“You have any favorites?” Jorah eventually asked, grabbing her empty food container and tossing them in the trash bin.

She hummed, flipping through her pictures to pull up a bright blue flower and show him.

“This one.” Jorah stared at it for a while then met her gaze with a smile.

“It is quite a pretty flower. Any specific reason you like this one the best?” He questioned, sitting back down on the bed next to her.

“Yeah. It’s the same color as your eyes.” Daenerys told him honestly, smiling at the way his expression became surprised.

Jorah didn’t know what to say to that.

She had a way of making him speechless with the ways she showed him affection and made him feel...special.

He wasn’t used to it and he didn’t know how to react to it.

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together when she saw him drift away mentally and she knew that he was struggling to understand _why_ she loved him.

“I love you Jorah. I love you so much.” She told him, crawling across the bed to him so she could settle into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

“I love you too Daenerys.” Jorah couldn’t believe she was real right now, but he knew he would never let her go.

 

~~~

 

“Why can’t I see where we are going?” Daenerys asked, laughing in mirth as he covered her eyes and led her through the streets of Braavos to wherever they were headed.

“It’s a surprise. We’re almost there.” He told her, being extra careful to make sure she didn’t trip on anything.

Bringing her to a stop, he removed his hands from her eyes and let them drop down to her hips as he stood behind her.

Eyes fluttering open once they could, Daenerys blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light and when she did, she gasped in shock.

A small house, the white paint chipping away and the dull red door padlocked shut, stood in front of her and she spun around and wrapped her arms around Jorah’s neck.

Her childhood home was overgrown with weeds and looked a little worse for the wear, but it was still the house she had grown up in with her mother and brothers.

“How did you find it?” Daenerys whispered into his neck, holding onto him tightly and never wanting to let this man go ever again.

“It wasn’t easy, it took a lot of digging around in the history of the area, but I figured the work would be worth it if you got this chance to return like you wanted.” Judging by her reaction, Jorah knew he had made the right decision in finding this place and bringing her back.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me Jorah.” Kissing him once, twice, three times, Daenerys turned back to the house and walked closer, her violet eyes wandering melancholically over the weedy, dead lawn that had at one time been green with life and full of flowers.

Her hand rested on the red door before dropping down to the padlock. Yanking it, she found that, just as she suspected, it was locked.

“Here.” At Jorah’s voice, she turned and saw he held out a key to her.

“This is...” She couldn’t believe him, he truly was unreal at times and she loved him so much for it.

Grabbing the key from him, Daenerys slid it into the metal padlock and turned it, hearing the tiny tumblers turning as it unlocked and popped open.

Taking the lock off the door, she pushed the wooden frame open and glanced back at Jorah for a moment then stepped into the house.

It was dusty and looked as if no one had lived there ever since she and Viserys had moved out after their mother had died.

She heard Jorah following behind her, allowing her to reminisce about the house and her childhood without interrupting or distracting her.

Pushing open the door to the room that had been hers growing up, she walked in and looked around, amazed that it looked almost identical to how she remembered leaving it, albeit more dusty and rundown.

“This was my room.” Daenerys said to Jorah, looking over to where he stood in the doorway watching her.

He smiled at her, his eyes wandering around the room interestedly as he got a look into her past. One that she never shared with any of her previous boyfriends and Daenerys was happy that it was Jorah here with her now.

She led him through the rest of the house, telling him about each room and short memories from her childhood.

Once they had gone through the house, she took him out to the garden to show him the lemon trees and she was ecstatic to see that some of her mother’s flowers still grew and were lush and lively.

“Oh, my mother and I used to sit here all day some days and just talk and laugh about nothing and everything. This was my favorite place as a child and I am so happy to see it growing.” Daenerys brushed her fingers over the stone bench where she and her mother would sit before turning to Jorah with a sad smile.

“I miss her.” She told him and he walked over to her so he could wrap her up in a hug.

“I understand how you feel love.” Jorah said as he rested his cheek against hers and held her tightly.

Daenerys suddenly recalled the argument Jorah had with his father shortly before they had left to Essos.

_“I understand enough to know that if you could go back in time, you’d trade my life for hers without a second thought.”_

Jorah had snapped at his father, his voice betraying the pain he had felt over whatever had happened to his mother.

Daenerys hadn’t the courage to ask him about it afterwards and it had soon faded into her memory until now.

Swallowing tightly, Daenerys hadn’t talked about the day her mother died to _anyone_ , not her boyfriends, not even Missandei, but now...perhaps she found the one person she could trust wholeheartedly with her pain.

“Viserys and I had gone down to the beach one day, everything had seemed normal. My mother stayed back with my father to talk or whatever they were going to do...” She started, feeling Jorah rub her back comfortingly as she talked.

“When we returned home later that evening...my father was gone and mother was...” Daenerys gripped him tighter as her voice wavered and she buried her face against his neck.

“There was so much blood everywhere. He beat her to death and then ran. He was found dead in the streets later the next evening.” Tears streamed down her face and soaked his shirt. Jorah held her and let her get out everything she had bottled up over the years.

She was grateful for his wordless comfort he offered her and after she was able to calm herself, she found she felt lighter than before.

Like a heavy dark cloud that had been hovering over her through her life was finally cleared up and the sun allowed to shine through.

When Daenerys pulled back to look at him, he retained his grip on her as he let out a shaky breath.

“There was a group of thugs from some gang I think...I’m not entirely sure...but they had worked with my father in his company and they didn’t like the way he ran the company. They wanted more money, money that they felt my father had denied them.” Jorah met her eyes as he talked, blue oceans of emotions crashing through them.

“They broke into our house while my father was at work and tied me and my mother up, threatening to kill us if we made any noise. I was eight years old and had no idea what was going on. I was terrified and my mother tried to keep everyone calm, but it only pissed the thugs off.” He let out a heavy sigh and took a moment to continue, through which she held him and tried to comfort him like he did for her.

“They waited until my father returned home and then threatened to kill us if he didn’t give them money. When my father tried to convince them that he didn’t have the amount of money they were asking for, they told him they would settle for half the money and he would settle with half his family and they would even let him choose which one of us he got to keep.”

“My mother begged him to let me live, that if one of us had to die, to let it be her. My father never got to make his choice, one of the thugs shot my mother in the back of the head. She died holding onto me. Ever since then, my father can barely look at me. I know it’s because he would have chosen to keep my mother alive since I was replaceable to him.”

That hurt Daenerys and she started crying, shaking her head and burying her face to his chest.

“That’s not true Jorah. That’s not true. You are not replaceable, not ever.” She sniffed and felt him tighten his hold on her, silently apologizing for making her cry over him.

“I didn’t mean to make you sad Daenerys.” Jorah kissed her forehead before meeting her sad violet eyes.

“Perhaps you could show me the beach you used to go to as a child. Maybe we can find seashells or something?” He offered and she grinned.

Daenerys caught the way he was trying to lighten the dour mood that had fallen over them and she appreciated his efforts immensely.

“Yeah, hopefully the seagulls haven’t destroyed them all. And then you can tell me how you got the key to the house.” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and linking her arm through his.

Jorah chuckled quietly and followed her as she led them to the beach.

“It’s not much of a story I’m afraid. I made arrangements with the owner of the property so we could stay there a few days and he met me at the docks to hand over the key while you were using the restroom.” He told her and smiled.

“Thank you again Jorah. Truly. I’m so happy to be able to at least spend another night or two here.” The sounds of the waves lapping at the shore lulled her into a sense of contentment and Daenerys was happy to have him by her side.

They walked together down the beach, Daenerys’ eyes scanned the sand for shells while Jorah watched her happily.

He had picked up the way she was hinting that she wanted him to propose to her while they were on Lys, but he hadn’t felt that Lys was the right place for it.

No, he wanted it to be memorable for her and in a place that meant something to her.

“While I’ve enjoyed Essos, I’m going to be happy to return home to Westeros.” Daenerys pulled him out of his thoughts and he nodded in agreement.

“Aye, though it will be hard re-acclimating to the cooler weather in Westeros after being in Essos for so long.”

They were nearing the end of their trip and Daenerys was excited to return back home.

After talking with Jorah and Missandei over the phone, they had made plans for Daenerys to move in with Jorah while Greyworm takes Daenerys’ half of the apartment with Missandei so he could be with his new girlfriend.

Daenerys was pumped, knowing that she and Jorah were becoming more and more serious in their relationship by the day and that would be sharing a house with him, which was something that she had never even thought about with her previous boyfriends.

 

As Daenerys and Jorah walked up from the beach, they noticed a plume of smoke billowing from a house near the marketplace.

The closer they got to the fire, the hotter it got and the more people that were doing nothing but standing around and watching the blaze burn.

“I wonder what happened?” Daenerys questioned aloud to Jorah, to which he hummed inquisitively, not knowing himself.

Not wanting to be one of the people that clogged the streets and made it hard for the fire department to get to the fire to put it out, Daenerys and Jorah walked around the crowd.

Daenerys stopped Jorah suddenly, her eyes turning wide as she looked to him.

“Did you hear that?” She asked him, her voice turning almost panicky.

He was silent for a moment then shook his head.

“No. What did you hear?”

A scared meow resounded from the house and it sent Daenerys running towards the fire, Jorah chasing after her in a panic.

“Daenerys!” He watched in horror as she bolted into the blazing house, the flames too hot for him to get any closer.

It was hot and smoky.

She could barely see anything through the heat and plumes of smoke, but she could hear the kitten crying out, so she followed it.

“Keep crying little one. I need to hear you.” She whispered, carefully making her way through the burning house while following the cries of the cat.

Pushing a smoke stained door open, Daenerys smiled when she found the trio of kittens huddled together on the sofa, all unhurt but all terrified.

“Come here little guys. I’ve got you.” One climbed up onto her shoulder, its little needle claws digging into her skin while the other two she picked up and held in her arms.

Very carefully, Daenerys traversed back to the front door, the kittens cradled in her arms.

Stepping into the fresh air, she was pulled away from the burning house and checked over by a panicked Jorah.

“What were you thinking!? You could have gotten hurt Daenerys.” Jorah, once he was astounded with her uninjured state and content that she was alright, embraced her and let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m fine Jorah. They are too.” She said, her face pressed up against his shoulder.

Jorah pulled back then, to see what she was talking about and was surprised to see the three kittens.

“You saved them from the fire.” He was in awe of her, his emotions written on his face like an open book.

“I did.” She was surprised at herself for what she did, though she felt like something had let her know that she would be fine if she ran into the house.

\--

Jorah sat on the edge of the bed, watching Daenerys play with the kittens.

_First a lizard, now three kittens_

He couldn’t help but be amused by her and her ability to collect animals.

“You give them names yet?” He asked, knowing that she was planning on keeping them from the look of love that was on her face.

“Yeah. This one...” She pointed to the light grey kitten with bright green eyes “...is Rhaegal. The orange striped one is Viserion and the big black one is Drogon.”

Jorah looked at the three cats curiously, their green or amber eyes focused on Daenerys as they played with her. He wasn’t sure Longclaw was going to be happy when he returned home with another housemate and three kittens, but Jorah was sure that his cat would accept them eventually.

“So, three kittens and a lizard. At this rate, we are going to need a bigger house love.” Jorah joked, his eyes meeting hers as she stood up, picking all three kittens up as she did so.

Daenerys settled the kittens on the bed before crawling in, a shy smile on her face as she looked at Jorah.

_I’m sure we will, especially once we start having children._

She giggled at the thought and watched how Drogon positioned himself between her and Jorah, as if he was protecting her from her boyfriend.

“I’m sure we will be fine for a while. I promise I will stop adopting animals for a while.” Daenerys told him, reaching out to stroke the black cat’s silky fur, smiling when the other two became jealous and head butted her hand for pets.

After Jorah had settled himself the best he could on the bed, Viserion leaped onto his chest, making Jorah wince as the little cat’s needle claws dug into his skin.

Meeting the kitten’s amber gaze, Jorah stared at the cat for a long while until it finally looked away to start kneading his chest with its tiny paws and flop down onto his chest.

“I think Viserion likes you Jorah.” Daenerys giggled.

The sight of Jorah with a tiny fur ball purring on his broad chest was adorable and she could see him slowly falling in love with the little guy.

“He should be grateful I like him too. Longclaw never gets to sleep on my bed.” He said, reaching his hand up to run his fingers over the kitten’s fur.

Daenerys laughed softly, petting both Rhaegal and Drogon until she finally fell asleep, feeling like she had finally found her forever family here with Jorah and her three baby kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is short, but is honestly one of my favorites. Daenerys will get her wish soon, very soon :D


	10. The Journey You Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter, but I hope that won't matter in the end :)

Stretching her arms and legs out as she woke up, Daenerys was puzzled when she didn’t feel Jorah next to her in the bed.

She opened her eyes and saw that he wasn’t there and as she ran her hand over his side, she felt it was cold, meaning he hadn’t been there for a while.

Daenerys stood up and grabbed her bathrobe, looking around the room for any sign of Jorah, but found nothing other than the three kittens who had decided that her suitcase was a fun place to play.

Walking out of the bedroom, she started to wonder if he had had another one of his nightmares and didn’t want to wake her. He didn’t have nightmares often, though she had told him to wake her if he did so he didn’t suffer through it alone.

When she couldn’t find him anywhere in the house, she started to get worried.

Heading out to the garden in the hope that he was sitting out there, her stomach dropped when she couldn’t see him at all.

“Jorah!?” She called out, rushing back inside to the bedroom to search for any signs of him, or to see if he had packed up his belongings and left her.

A sigh of relief left her when she found his suitcase, but she was still worried beyond belief because she didn’t know where _he_ was. It wasn’t like him to leave without at least telling her where he was going.

Her eyes settled on a folded up paper that was sitting on her bedside table.

Quickly grabbing it, she unfolded it and read what was written on it, her initial smile at seeing Jorah’s endearing rendition of a bear drawn on the bottom dropping to confusion as she got to the end of the note.

_Daenerys,_

_Each day is a gift and someone newly met can lead to a lifetime of memories yet to be formed._

Flipping the paper over, Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“What the hell Jorah?” She questioned to the empty house, his note was vague and frankly strange.

Sitting down on the bed, she read and re-read the note, trying to decipher what he was trying to get at.

When nothing was coming to her, she set the note on the bed and got dressed. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she grabbed the note again and sighed before shoving it into her pocket.

Leaving the house, Daenerys figured she would go down to the town and see if anyone had seen Jorah.

She passed by children playing in the street and she waved at them, smiling at the way they giggled and waved shyly back to her before they ran off to continue with their games.

The streets were less crowded than they had been the day prior and, unfortunately for her, that meant less people who could have seen Jorah.

“Miss? Hey! Miss!?” Daenerys turned to the older woman’s call, smiling as she saw the street vendor she and Jorah had met the previous day.

“Good morning. Have...” She was about to ask if she had seen Jorah, but the other woman cut her off by shoving a wrapped package at her.

“Your man bought it earlier this morning and wanted me to give it to you when you came by.” The older woman said, grinning widely at Daenerys’ confused expression as she slowly opened up the package that Jorah apparently purchased for her.

Breathlessly Daenerys held the carved dragon box she had been eying yesterday but as she tried to open it, she found it was locked and her violet eyes met the other woman’s questioningly.

“Why did he want **you** to give it to me? Did he tell you where he was going?” She asked almost pleadingly, needing to see Jorah and thank him for the gift.

“I don’t know and no he didn’t.” Daenerys’ hopes plummeted, but the woman held out another paper to her. “He also asked me to give you this. Don’t worry, I didn’t peek at it.”

Cocking an eyebrow curiously, Daenerys grabbed the paper, nearly groaning as she realized it was another vague message.

‘What are you trying to get at Jorah?’ She thought to herself as she unfolded the second paper.

_Dearest~_

_As time passes, one learns about the many tales of a loved one’s life yet together a pair can finish writing a story that intertwines into a song of shared history._

‘Oh fuck you Jorah. What the hell is this supposed to mean!?’ She nearly groaned in annoyance, but held herself back and instead smiled at the other woman.

“Thank you so much. If you see Jorah again, can you tell him his angry girlfriend was looking for him?” The woman laughed and nodded her head, waving to her as Daenerys walked off back towards the house to put her little box up.

When she returned to her childhood house, she took a second to look around in the hope that Jorah was back.

But he wasn’t.

With an irritated sigh, she went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, her box in her hands as she tried to pry the top open.

She could, but she didn’t want to end up breaking it.

With another heavy sigh, Daenerys placed the box on her bedside table and pulled out the paper again, re-reading it.

This time though, his keywords hit home for her and she sprung up off the bed and rushed to the books he had gotten her for her birthday.

Flipping through them, another paper fluttered out and landed on the ground.

Pursing her lips, she swore if this was another cryptic note, he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

_My Dragon Queen~_

_Young salmon travel downriver to the ocean where they live until they make the perilous journey back up river to spawn, only to die afterwards since the trek drains all their energy. They make the trip so the future generations can live._

_The Journey, no matter the hardships is always worth it in the end._

_-Your Bear_

‘What the hell?’ Daenerys had a hard time understanding what she was supposed to get out of this note.

The other two notes had sounded almost like some sort of wisdom quote or something...this was just some trivia tidbit about a fish.

She noted that this was the only one he had signed with a signature and it made her lips quirk up in a small smile for a moment before her irritation returned in full force.

Re-reading the note, she noticed that there was a pen smear above the word ‘ocean’ and she wondered it if was intentional.

‘Probably. Jorah is meticulous about what he does, that smudge is trying to cue me in on something.’ With a sigh, she had the idea that she was supposed to head down to the ocean for whatever he was forcing her to go through.

It took her roughly five minutes to reach the docks and she nearly growled when she _still_ didn’t see him anywhere.

Her violet eyes were stormy as she looked around the docks and the fishermen that were bringing in their daily catches.

‘That’s it Jorah. You are sleeping on the couch tonight you ass.’ With a huff, she spun around and met a little girl’s gaze.

The girl smiled brightly at her.

“Miss Daenerys?” The young girl questioned, having trouble pronouncing her name but trying her hardest, which brought a smile to Daenerys’ face.

“Yes? What it is darling?” Bending down slightly so the girl wasn’t craning her neck to look up at her, Daenerys eyed the little wrapped box the girl handed to her curiously.

“Mister Jorah asked me to give this to you and this too.” Handing over a flower that had yet another paper tied around the stem, Daenerys forced her smile to stay on her face as she thanked the young girl and watched as she skipped off happily, obviously proud to have been a help.

She tore the paper off the rather plain looking wooden box and huffed when she found it was locked too.

‘Gee thanks Jorah. I guess I’ll just add this to my freaking locked box collection.’ She thought bitterly as she peeled the paper from the flower stem after she took a moment to smell the foreign flower.

It was a beautiful flower, she would give him that, but that was about as much kindness in her heart she had for him at the moment.

Unrolling the paper she wanted to throw it on the ground and just say ‘Fuck it’ and go back to the house and wait for him to show up.

_My Love~_

_Love blooms much like a flower. One day there is nothing to be seen, but given enough time and care, even the smallest of seeds can grow into the most beautiful of flowers._

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Daenerys started back to the house, her frustration growing with every step closer to the house.

With an audible grumble, Daenerys stormed into the garden behind the house, tossing the flower on the ground in anger.

‘Whatever stupid game Jorah is playing is getting on my nerves. I swear to all the gods if there is even one more goddamn clue, I’m returning to the house and he can fucking sleep in the **garden** tonight.’

Violet eyes searched the grounds, her eyebrow raising at the music that was drifting through the garden as a smile slowly reached her face.

‘At least he has enough forethought to play my favorite song’

Wandering through the flower beds, Daenerys searched and searched for whatever the hell she was supposed to find.

She walked around one of the lemon trees to the small clearing that she and her mother would spend the day in when Daenerys was small and her mother alive, and paused in surprise.

There were flowers everywhere.

Not the flowers that normally grew there, but ones that were her favorites from Lys.

Walking over to them, she saw they were all in pots so she could transplant them into her own garden if she so wished.

She brushed her fingers over the soft petals of a blue flower, her favorite one from Lys, its silkiness surprising her.

“Do you like them?” Jorah asked, coming up from behind her and she spun around to look at him, her previous rage towards him forgotten as soon as she met his gentle eyes.

“I do. Thank you.” Daenerys told him truthfully, her eyes dropping down to the box she had set on her bedside table that he now held in his hands.

He held it out to her now, urging her to take it.

Fingers brushing against his skin as she picked it up, she gave him a look that asked him what this was about.

In lieu of answering her silent question, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two keys, holding one in each of his hands and turning them palm up with the key resting in the center of either hand.

“Pick one.” He simply said, offering nothing else to help her understand, though she figured that they were the keys to the two boxes she now held in her arms.

“The one on the right.” Daenerys decided and grabbed it when he offered it to her as he took the carved dragon box from her, which told her it was for the second box she had received from the little girl on the docks.

Slipping the key into the lock, she turned it and flipped the lid open.

Her jaw dropped open when she saw the small dragon egg necklace that rested in the box, matching dragon egg earrings adorning either side of the necklace.

The stones on the earrings were mismatched in color, but reflected the light gorgeously. One a greenish hue and the other shone with more of a yellow tint.

Her eyes were drawn to the necklace then and she had to admit, this was probably one of her favorite presents she had ever received her entire life.

The pendant shimmered black with red tones shining through when the light hit it in just the right way.

Daenerys was so absorbed by the jewelry, she wasn’t paying attention to Jorah when he used the other key to unlock the carved dragon box.

She didn’t notice the way he dropped down to one knee in front of her.

“Daenerys.” Him calling out her name finally made her tear her eyes away from the necklace and she swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw him kneeling.

“Jorah...” Her heart was racing and her eyes started to water.

“Will you marry me?”

There it was.

The question she had been waiting for, finally passing through his lips and yet, she had a hard time believing this moment was actually happening.

He held out the box and opened the lid to reveal a ring adorned with a smoky diamond surrounded by smaller rubies.

Dropping to her knees, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against him.

“Yes. Gods yes I will marry you Jorah.”

He held her tightly, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of her head as he kissed her temple softly.

Daenerys pulled back from him to meet his eyes, her hand coming to rest on his cheek when she saw his eyes were tearing up much like hers.

With a huge smile on her face as Jorah slipped the engagement band on her finger, Daenerys kissed him soundly, any prior thoughts of having him sleep on the couch or in the garden erased from her mind as she committed everything about this moment to memory.

The way the breeze played with her hair and made the scent of the flowers and lemons envelop them in a sweet air.

The music that was still playing in the garden, the gentle melody of the birds singing along.

Most importantly, the feeling of Jorah’s lips on her own as he held her in his strong arms.

_From this day until our last._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want Jorah to propose to her in a cliche way and this whole idea came to mind and I loved it. He finally did it though!!! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapters will return to their longer state I promise!


	11. How Things Turned Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to Westeros! And slowly making our way to the end. Most of the story is written, I'm just making my way through the last couple chapters and am hoping to be done with them soon.

“Now tell me how you managed to return from Essos with three kittens and a...lizard?” Dacey laughed in bewilderment as she peered into the carrier Jorah was carrying that held the three puffed up cats.

“I couldn’t help myself I guess.” Daenerys giggled, shifting the carrier that Zhavorsa was sleeping in to her other hip as she grabbed another one of her bags.

“Goodness I suppose so.” Dacey looked to her cousin then, smiling widely at Jorah and punched him in the arm.

“And you, I’m happy that you managed to push past everything and propose to Daenerys. You must tell me how you proposed to her.” She was amazed that the silver haired woman had succeeded in fixing whatever Lynesse had broken in her older cousin and convinced him that he was worthy enough to be loved again.

Daenerys huffed a laugh and glanced at Jorah with a grin before looking over to the dark haired girl.

“He almost ended up sleeping in the garden because he was driving me crazy. Can you believe he sent me on this scavenger hunt with these frustratingly obscure notes that just led me to the garden behind the house?” Daenerys met the other woman’s gaze and smiled at her surprised expression.

“Jorah! I told you to make it unforgettable for her and make her feel special. That was not what I had in mind when I said ‘unforgettable’ you doofus.” Dacey chastised him, smiling when Daenerys wrapped her arm around Jorah’s anyways.

“I didn’t know what else to do! I’m not the greatest when it comes to this kind of thing Dacey.” Jorah rebutted, sounding flustered and embarrassed.

“It worked out in the end and that’s all that matters. Besides, once I found you in the garden and you proposed to me...it was beautiful and truly unforgettable.” Daenerys said, making Jorah and Dacey smile.

“Anyways, I’m happy for the both of you.” Dacey told them and finished helping them place their bags in the back of her truck before hopping into the driver’s seat.

As she drove them back to Jorah’s house from the airport, they all chatted. Jorah and Daenerys told Dacey of all the antics they had gotten up to while in Essos and Dacey couldn’t help but laugh when Daenerys told her about the incident on the boat ride where Jorah ended up in the water.

“You see! I told you he has this knack for getting into trouble.” Dacey chuckled as Jorah rolled his eyes good-naturedly, the smile on his face giving away his own amusement.

“I’ll have my hands full keeping him out of trouble now that I’m marrying him.” The silver haired woman met her fiancé’s blue gaze with a playful grin.

Dacey pulled into the driveway of Jorah’s house and as they were pulling the cat carrier off the back of the truck bed, the door flew open and Jorelle came sprinting out to embrace her cousin at full speed.

Almost knocking her older cousin off his feet, the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Jorah’s neck.

“You’re back! Your cat is a grumpy ass of a thing.” She told Jorah, who laughed and shrugged.

“Aye. Longclaw is a grumpy ass at times. He is going to be pissed at me.” He chuckled, grabbing the carrier from Daenerys and smiling when it let out a symphony of mewling.

“Oh my gods...did you get more cats?” Jorelle bent down so she could look inside, meeting three pairs of eyes.

“That one was my fault. As was the lizard.” Daenerys chuckled, meeting the other girl’s curious bright blue eyes for the first time.

Jorelle cocked her eyebrow at her, then Jorah and giggled.

“So this is the girl that convinced you to go to that costume party eh?” Jorelle looked Daenerys over as she spoke to her cousin. “She is quite pretty Jor. You planning on putting a ring on her finger?” She teased slyly and Jorah smirked at her.

“I already have. The engagement ring anyways.” He chuckled at her surprised expression, her eyes dropping down to look for herself and she grinned widely at them when she saw he wasn’t joking.

“Congrats you two! You know uncle Jeor is going to be pissed that you’ve gotten engaged again to someone who isn’t ‘up to his standards’. Which basically means someone he chose.” Jorelle huffed, making air-quotes as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She had never really understood why Jorah and his father never got along, but ever since she was a young girl, she had always sided with her big cousin.

She had always loved when he would visit and Jorelle would make him sit with her for hours and tell her story after story.

“You know what? I don’t really give a fuck at this point. I’m not even sure I’m going to invite him to the wedding.” Jorah grunted, placing the cat carrier in Jorelle’s arms before helping Daenerys remove the remaining bags from the truck.

“Jorah...” Daenerys rested her hand on his arm sadly.

It saddened her that Jorah was so hurt by his own father that he wouldn’t invite him to their wedding and she wanted to do something to help them mend their relationship.

Dacey helped Daenerys and Jorah bring their bags inside and place them near the front door.

Daenerys almost rammed into Jorah’s back when he stopped suddenly in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Jorah hissed, making Daenerys peek her head around him to see who he was talking to.

She met Jeor’s ice blue gaze for a moment and she could feel the tension in the room increase drastically.

“I need to talk to you.” His rough voice grumbled as he returned his gaze to his son’s.

“And I don’t want to talk to you.” Jorah huffed, moving further into his house and pointedly not looking at his father as he let Daenerys in.

“Jorah, stop being ridiculous. I just need to talk to you.” His father stepped in front of him when he tried to move past him, causing Jorah to glare at him.

“Anything you have to say to me, I’m sure you’ve told me a hundred times before and I’m not in the mood to hear it again.” Daenerys made her way over to Jorah, feeling that he was starting to get frustrated and was liable to snap at the other man.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt the way the tension in his boy virtually melted away. Meeting his gaze, she smiled gently at him, silently pleading with him to just listen to whatever his father needed to say.

Jorah sighed deeply and looked back at his father.

“What do you want?” He grunted sharply at the older man, his hand coming up to rest on Daenerys’ forearm.

Jeor raised an eyebrow in shock at the way this girl calmed Jorah and somehow convinced him to talk to him without saying a single word.

He also couldn’t help but notice the engagement ring that sat on her finger.

“The last time we talked...argued, whatever you want to call it, you said that I hated you because...” Jeor swallowed down the emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface as he talked.

“Because your mother died in your stead and that if I could go back to that day and change anything...” He continued until Jorah cut him off with a growl.

“You would have those thugs kill me instead and replace me with a son or daughter that could manage to make you proud.” Daenerys could feel the way that Jorah tensed again while he spoke to his father, as if he wanted to run from this conversation.

“And that you feel that I won’t look at you because she was the one who died instead of you.” Jeor finished, meeting Jorah’s eyes intensely and Daenerys could see the pain and hurt the man tried to mask within them.

“Daenerys, perhaps we should go to the other room and let them talk.” Dacey offered, feeling quite uncomfortable herself and thinking that the silver-haired woman would feel the same.

Both son and father looked to Daenerys then and she shifted on her feet, then closer to Jorah.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asked him, closing her eyes when he kissed her forehead before meeting his eyes again.

“Let her stay if she wants.” Jeor said which made them all look at him curiously.

Jeor could see the way she softened Jorah with her gentle touches and he knew the only way that he was going to get through to him was if she was by his side.

“I’ll stay. If you need someone to beat him up, I’ll be here with you.” She teased and smiled at the way both son and father chuckled nearly identically.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Not after the way you snapped at me in your office.” Jeor huffed in remembrance before watching his young nieces leave the room together.

The three of them stood there in silence for a long while and while Daenerys was typically comfortable in moments of silence with Jorah, this one felt awkward and uncomfortable.

“You are wrong you know.” The older Mormont stated, staring at his son who scoffed.

“With you, I can’t do anything right so that’s no surprise.”

Jeor continued on as if he hadn’t heard Jorah’s statement, though Daenerys could read the way he masked his hurt at the words.

“I can’t look at you because I failed you.”

Jorah released a breath at that, but refused to look at his father.

“Due to my failures, you lost your mother. If I hadn’t been such a coward that day, I may have been able to save both you and her. But I couldn’t and you lost her that day because of me. I can’t forgive myself for that.”

Jorah looked at Jeor then, both men’s eyes betraying their emotions as _finally_ , these things were brought out into the open.

Still, Jorah said nothing.

“You have her eyes, you know.”

That seemed to spark something in Jorah and he released a shaky sigh.

“Why?”

Jeor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Jorah beat him to it.

“Why did you wait for so long to tell me this? For _years_ I thought you...” His voice broke and Jeor stepped closer to them, his hand clenching at his side as if he wanted to reach out for his son, but he didn’t and his hand remained where it was.

“I could _never_ hate you my son. No matter what happens, I couldn’t hate you. I’m sorry.” He sounded honestly and truly regretful about how everything had played out and he wished he could go back in time and change it.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, neither son nor father knowing what to say, so Daenerys spoke up.

“Oh come on you two. Just hug already and we can start moving on from the mistakes of the past. If we look back, we get lost so we should only look forward from this point onwards.” Stepping away from Jorah, she gave him a slight push towards his father and she giggled at the way he huffed at her antics.

They approached each other warily, neither quite sure how to go about this and Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“Do I need to help you two figure this out?” She teased, smiling at Jorah when he turned his head back to look at her.

Jorah took the plunge and closed the distance between him and his father, wrapping one arm around the older man’s neck while Jeor carefully mirrored the action.

Daenerys watched them hug in the most awkward and tense way possible and it made her nearly cringe.

“No, no, you two relax a bit. You look like statues that are being forced into hugging.” She walked over to them and rested her hands on Jorah’s waist in an attempt to calm him.

“Jorah, he is still your father, he isn’t a stranger. Mr. Mormont, Jorah will always be your son, no matter what happens. So stop acting as if you don’t even know each other.” She chastised them and watched proudly as they both relaxed and embraced one another more naturally.

Stepping back, Daenerys grinned widely at the sight and she couldn’t help but take out her phone and get a picture of the moment. Flinching when her flash went off and alerted both men to what she was doing, she smiled sheepishly when both of them looked to her curiously as they separated.

Jorah snorted and walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her mouth before turning back to his father, who was watching them with a rare Mormont smile on his face.

They knew that things between them wouldn’t fix themselves overnight, but things were starting to look towards a brighter future.

“One thing Daenerys, if I can call you that, I’d prefer if you called me Jeor instead of Mr. Mormont.” She smiled at that and glanced over to Jorah.

“I’ll be calling you ‘father’ soon enough I think. But Jeor works for now.” Holding Jorah’s hand, she led both men out of the room and to where Dacey and Jorelle were cooing over the three kittens that were currently pouncing on Longclaw’s haunches and launching themselves off of him like he was a springboard.

Longclaw was trying to sleep and ignore the three furballs that were doing everything in their power to annoy him, but he cracked a green eye open to look at his human when he came into the room and shot him a look that said _‘Why the hell did you bring these things home?’_

Dacey and Jorelle looked over to them once they noticed the trio enter and smiled when they noted that everyone looked either content or was smiling, meaning that things had went well.

“So Jorah, you are still coming to my graduation in two weeks right?” Jorelle grinned at her favorite cousin, blinking her blue eyes at him prettily.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything Jory, you know that.” He sat down on his couch and met her gaze, looking over at Daenerys as she sat next to him and started watching the kittens play with Longclaw.

“And you’ll be there too Daenerys? You can meet the family and undergo the Mormont gauntlet. Hopefully you won’t have second thoughts about marrying into us.” Jorelle teased, shooting Jorah a look before meeting Daenerys’ curious gaze playfully.

“Mormont gauntlet?” She questioned as she looked around the room at the different Mormonts and met their differing expressions.

“Oh yes. Mom will surely try and vet you to see if you are anything like Lynesse. Aly, Lyra and Lyanna will test you to see how much they are going to like you. My nephew, Jasper, and niece, Anya, undoubtedly will want to see if you are going to be a cool auntie or a lame one.” Dacey laughed at Daenerys’ expression, leaning over to pat her on the knee encouragingly.

“Goodness. I had no idea I was going to be tested so much.” She tittered nervously as she glanced over at Jorah, her worry that his family wasn’t going to accept her written on her face.

Jorah just smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her gently.

“You’ll be fine love. If you’ve managed to convince my father to like you, everyone else will love you.” He said reassuringly and she pressed her shoulder to his, grabbing his hand in hers.

“Yeah, and don’t worry too much. Mom will act all tough and harsh towards you, but she really is a teddy bear most of the time.” Jorelle piped up with a grin, looking over at her sister who snorted.

“Unless you piss her off, then she is more of a grizzly bear.” Dacey supplied with a shrug.

“You girls are lucky she has calmed since becoming a mother. When we were growing up there were days she terrified men twice her size.” Jeor offered, making the girls laugh.

“Like you?” Jorah teased, chuckling when his father smiled somewhat sheepishly in a way that told everyone that Jorah had hit the nail on the head, which made everyone laugh.

Daenerys met Jorah’s gaze with a loving smile. She knew that she was right where she was meant to be and that she had found the family that she had always desperately wanted.

“Anyways, when can I expect to become a grandfather?” Jeor eventually asked once the laughter died down and Jorah and Daenerys looked at him.

“Father! We aren’t even married yet and besides, we...haven’t talked about children.” Jorah huffed at the older man, glancing over to Daenerys when she giggled slightly.

She looked at her fiancé then shielded her mouth as she spoke to Jeor as if she were telling him a secret, even though she knew that Jorah and everyone else could hear her loud and clear.

“Don’t worry. I have plans for lots of children. Jorah just doesn’t know about it yet.” This set the other girls into a fit of giggles and even Jeor looked to be amused and happy at her words.

When she turned her attention to Jorah and his stunned expression, she smiled shyly at him.

“I...hope you don’t mind. I’ve always wanted to be a mother.” Daenerys told him and she watched his face brighten up as he smiled at her.

“Of course I don’t mind. I haven’t thought about being a father in years. Lynesse hadn’t wanted children since it would ‘make her fat’ as she liked to argue and I just...gave up on the idea.”

“Well, I want to have a few at least. Perhaps I can compete with your aunt. By the sounds of it she has quite a few of her own.” She joked, making the others laugh.

“Don’t ever tell her that. She’ll end up having more kids just so she doesn’t lose the competition.” Dacey snorted seriously and Jorelle chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Throughout the rest of the night, they all chatted and Daenerys couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she watched father and son laugh together almost as if there hadn’t been a rift between them for years.

When she yawned suddenly and blinked away the blurriness from her eyes, she looked to Jorah and saw he was as tired as she was.

“We should go. Let you settle in and rest.” Jeor said, getting up from his seat and accidentally nudging Drogon with his foot.

Drogon puffed up and hissed, his tiny black paw lashing out and scratching at Jeor’s leg before stomping away haughtily.

Jeor just huffed and watched the kitten storm off in amusement, meeting his son’s eyes for a moment before leading his nieces towards the front door.

Jorah and Daenerys followed them out to the driveway to say goodbye, no one having realized how late it had gotten while they talked until they went outside and saw it was dark.

Jorah gave each of his cousins a big hug before walking over to his father to shake his hand.

Daenerys giggled when Dacey, then Jorelle hugged her tightly and she knew then that she was slowly becoming accepted into the family and not simply tolerated like she felt Lynesse had been.

Gripping his father’s hand, Jorah was surprised when he yanked him forward to wrap his arm around his neck in an embrace before relaxing into the hug by wrapping his own arms around his father.

They embraced for a few moments before separating and Jeor turned his attention to Daenerys.

Daenerys felt dwarfed in Jeor’s hug, his broad size nearly swallowing her in his arms.

“Thank you Daenerys.” He whispered in her ear and she didn’t need him to clarify to know what exactly he was thanking her for.

He pulled back and smiled at her before saying farewell to his son once more before getting into his car.

Daenerys didn’t know how the conversation between Jorah and Jeor would have gone had she not been there, but seeing how things turned out, she was glad she had been there.

Dacey and Jorelle hopped into Dacey’s truck and drove away, leaving Jorah and Daenerys alone again.

“Ready to get some sleep love?” Jorah asked once they couldn’t see either car, turning to face her with his hand outstretched towards her.

Daenerys looked over at him, a playful smile spreading across her face.

“Perhaps I’m not _that_ tired. We haven’t christened your bed yet.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and giggled when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her small frame to his chest.

“We haven’t christened **_our_** bed. We’ll have to fix that then my dear.” Daenerys laughed and followed him inside to _their_ bedroom.

\--

Lying in bed and enjoying the afterglow of their activities, Daenerys buried her face against his chest as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“I mean it. That is the _last_ time we leave the door open while we make love so the cats can come in here as they please.” Jorah huffed, meeting Drogon’s amber gaze seriously and frowning at the judgemental way the kitten stared at him.

“They are just kittens Jorah. They don’t understand what we were doing.” She was amused by how flustered Jorah was because the cats had come in and watched them while they had sex.

“It still made me feel weird Daenerys. I don’t want them in here, not while we are in bed like this.” He said and she just kissed his shoulder in response.

“Alright. Fine. They aren’t allowed in here while we have sex, but afterwards...?” She trailed off hopeful that Jorah would at least let her have them in here after they finished.

He sighed, opening an eye to look down at her before dropping his head back down on his pillow.

“Fine. But _you_ have to let them in afterwards.” Jorah agreed finally and was rewarded with a kiss.

“Thank you my love.” She kissed him a few more times and settled her head onto his chest happily, reaching her hand down to pet one of the three cats that were snuggled up between them.

As she started drifting to sleep, she felt the bed move again and when she cracked an eye open to see what it was, she hid her smile when she saw Longclaw had decided that if the kittens were allowed on the bed, then so was he.

Longclaw started kneading Jorah’s stomach intently, his nose nearly touching Jorah’s bare skin as his paws worked to soften the area before spinning thrice and plopping down heavily.

“You fat ass. You have the whole bed you can sleep on and you choose right there?” Jorah grumbled quietly, yet he reached up and stroked the cat’s fur until he drifted to sleep.

Snuggling further into Jorah’s side, Daenerys sighed happily and closed her eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying the story!


	12. Family Affairs

Running her fingers through the hair that hung loosely against her shoulders, Daenerys checked her appearance over in the rearview mirror in Jorah’s car.

“You look fine love, don’t worry so much.” She looked at Jorah and let her hands drop to her lap with a sigh.

“I’m just...a bit nervous you know.” And she was. It wasn’t every day that you met your fiancé’s family for the first time.

“Don’t be. I’m sure the girls will all love you. Dacey and Jory already do.” Jorah told her as he pulled into the already crowded parking lot of Jorelle’s school.

He found a parking spot and they both got out of the car.

Daenerys came around to slip her arm through his and together and they walked towards the football field where the graduation would occur.

“Hey! Jorah! Daenerys!” They turned at the call to see the Mormont clan standing together in a less crowded area. Dacey was waving at them to get their attention and smiled when she noticed they both saw her.

If Daenerys hadn’t been holding onto Jorah, she probably would have frozen at the sight.

Beyond the three she had already met, there were six people she hadn’t and, other than the two younger kids, they were all **tall** and imposing.

She looked to Jorah as they walked over, noticing that some of them were of the same height as him and it made her feel like she was walking straight into a bear den.

“You two made it!” Jorelle embraced Jorah happily, kissing his cheek when he handed her an envelope with money in it.

“I wouldn’t miss your graduation for anything Jory.” Jorah smiled at his younger cousin and ruffled her hair.

The blonde girl turned to hug Daenerys afterwards and glanced down at the offered envelope curiously.

“You didn’t have to give me anything Daenerys.” She said, relenting when the silver haired woman shoved the envelope into her hands anyways.

“I wanted to. Besides, you’re going to be family soon.” Daenerys liked this girl she was finding as she was sweet.

“Thank you. And I’m happy that you’re going to be our new cousin, as long as I can be a bridesmaid.” Jorelle smirked playfully and hugged Daenerys again when she laughed and nodded in agreement.

When they pulled apart, Daenerys ended up locking eyes with an older woman who was staring at her intensely.

“She’s small Jorah. Couldn’t you pick a woman with a little more on her?” The woman eventually asked her nephew, turning her dark eyes onto Jorah.

“That’s uncalled for Aunt Maege. I love Daenerys.” Jorah started to defend her, but his aunt snorted and returned her gaze to Daenerys and looked her over with an almost sneer.

“And you loved Lynesse. Doesn’t mean that she loved you back now did it?” Maege grumbled with a frown as she stared at the petite woman who was quickly getting angered.

“Mama, stop it. Not everyone is like Lynesse. I’m sure Jorah wouldn’t make that mistake twice.” One of the other girl’s said softly yet firmly, flipping a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder.

“Then you obviously don’t know your cousin Lyra. He’s always had a weakness for pretty girls.”

“That is enough Maege. Give the girl a chance.” Jeor snapped at his sister. “I can tell you she’s not Lynesse.”

Maege huffed and looked at the silver haired woman again, this time with a little less bite in her eyes.

“I promise you I am not like she is. I truly love Jorah and...” Daenerys started but was cut off by another one of the dark haired girls.

“Save it. Your words are meaningless.” The girl who was about Daenerys’ height said, frowning at her.

“Lyanna! Can’t you try to be nice?” Jorelle sighed at her sister, shooting an apologetic look to Daenerys.

“Can we all just go and find a seat now? I’ve had enough of this.” Jorah grumbled, his voice laced with irritation at how his family was talking to Daenerys.

“Yeah, before all the seats get taken. Besides, I’m sure we will have time enough later to discuss Jorah’s lady love.” The only woman who hadn’t said anything up to this point spoke with a grin at her cousin, which Jorah graced with an unamused stare before he turned and led Daenerys to the stadium, the others following behind them.

Jorah let Daenerys take the first seat so she wasn’t sitting right next to any of his family.

One of Jorah’s larger cousins sat next to him and looked around his frame to smile at Daenerys warmly.

“I’m sorry about all of them. They can be like a horde of velociraptors when it comes to family affairs. I’m Alysane by the way. These two little cubs, Jasper and Anya, are mine.” Alysane reached her hand out to shake Daenerys’ tiny one, then pointed at the young boy and girl that sat next to her.

“Are you Uncle Jorah’s girlfriend?” The young girl asked her, her big brown eyes looking at her curiously.

“Kind of. I’m his fiancé.” Daenerys smiled sweetly at the girl, slightly wondering why she called Jorah her uncle but figured it was just a family thing.

“But you are a kid. You can’t be his girlfriend.” The dark haired boy said almost fiercely, causing her to look at him in shock.

“I’m not a kid though. I’m...” She started to try and explain to the boy that she wasn’t all that much younger than Jorah and that she had no problems with him being older than her, but he cut her off much like kids are known to do.

“You are! Why are you so short then?” He frowned at her like she was lying to him and she wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Jasper, not everyone is tall. Daenerys just happens to be short, but that doesn’t make her a child.” Jorah explained gently to his cousin’s son, who still looked at Daenerys skeptically but eventually turned his attention elsewhere.

They quieted once the graduation started and they started reading off the names of the graduates.

Daenerys glanced over at Jorah when he reached over and slipped his hand into hers, gripping it firmly as he looked at her with a soft smile.

Leaning against him, she watched person after person walk across the stage to receive their diploma.

When Jorelle’s name was called and she strutted onstage to grab her diploma, Daenerys clapped along with the rest of the Mormonts, laughing as a number of them hooted and hollered for their sister, but none quite as loudly as Maege who was obviously trying to embarrass her daughter.

Jorelle just rolled with it and hollered back before climbing off the stage and making her way over to her family, not caring that protocol wanted her back in her seat with the rest of the graduates.

Slipping into the seat next to Daenerys, she grinned over at her and held up the rolled up piece of paper.

“It’s amazing isn’t it? You spend thousands on a sheet of paper with words on it.” Jorelle chuckled and glanced to Jorah mischievously.

“I know that look Jory. You are up to no good aren’t you?” Jorah cocked an eyebrow at her and Jorelle met Daenerys’ gaze instead.

“You think anyone will notice if we slip away now?” The blonde girl whispered to Daenerys, knowing that if she got her on her side, then Jorah would follow accordingly.

Daenerys glanced up at Jorah with a smile, then back at the other girl when she noticed he was watching them closely.

“Perhaps not. You want to leave?” She whispered back and smiled when the other girl nodded firmly.

“I can’t stand sitting through these things. Let’s go.” Jorelle said, reaching out and grabbing Daenerys’ hand to sneak her out.

“And just where are you going with my fiancé Jory?” Jorah grunted at her, to which Jorelle grinned at him disarmingly.

“Backstage to have wild sex with her. Why? You want in?” Stifling her laugh behind her hand, she tried her hardest to not burst into laughter at the horrified look on Jorah’s face. 

Without waiting for a response from her cousin, Jorelle led Daenerys down the aisle of people and out the back, where they both started laughing.

“Gods, you would think that Jorah thought I was going to ravish you or something by the look on his face.” Jorelle chuckled, her gaze slipping behind Daenerys for a moment.

“Should I be worried that you actually followed us Jor?” His cousin teased him and it took him a moment to catch her implication.

“Wha...? No! Gods no Jory. That’s...ugh...never mind. Why are you out here?” Jorah asked, crossing his arms and staring her down to try and cover his discomfort over her statement.

“I was just teasing you Jorah. And I hate these things so I thought I would leave.” His cousin told him nonchalantly, her blue eyes sparkling joyously.

“This is _your_ graduation Jorelle.”

“And I’ve already got my diploma so why do I need to stay?” She pointed out, holding out the paper to prove it to him.

“The others are still inside you know.” Jorah cocked an eyebrow at her, slowly understanding that he wasn’t going to change her mind on leaving.

“They can watch everyone else get their diplomas then. That’s not really my problem.”

Jorah fixed her with a pointed stare then shook his head, the soft smile on his face betraying his amusement.

“I let Alysane know that we left so they don’t get into a panic when they finally realize we are gone.” Jorah finally told her and she threw her arms around his neck gleefully.

“Good! Now what should we do?” Jorelle laughed, stepping back from her cousin and glancing at Daenerys.

“Whatever it is, you do not get to ‘ravish’ my fiancé.” Jorah stated very clearly and somewhat jealously, which made both girls start giggling.

“Don’t worry Jorah. I promise I’m not trying to steal Daenerys away from you.” She told him, resting one of her hands over her heart and raising the other in a mock oath.

“What are you three doing out here?” Jeor’s gruff voice echoed through the quiet air, startling all three of them.

“Oh you know, the usual. Drugs and prostitution.” Jorelle shot back, earning an incredulous look from Jorah and a laugh from Daenerys.

Jeor stared at her for a long while before sighing. Shaking his head as he walked over to them and crossed his arms and looked like he was about to say something but Daenerys cut him off with a giggle.

“You buying or are you here to join us?” The silver haired woman could barely contain her laughter at the absolute shock on the older man’s face and the way his face turned bright red under his fluffy white beard.

Jeor looked to Jorah almost pleadingly, hoping that his son at least had the decency to act normal in this situation.

Jorah caught his father’s gaze, his lips quirking up in a smirk as he responded to his father’s silent plea.

“We’ll even give you a family discount.”

This set both girls into a fit of giggles and Jeor couldn’t help but laugh along with them.

Cuffing Jorah over the head, Jeor rolled his eyes afterwards and met his son’s blue eyes.

“I don’t know if you are the bad influence on them...or if it is the other way around.” Jeor huffed, glancing between his son and the two girls before looking back at the stadium they had all come from.

“Maybe we just bring out the best in one another uncle.” Jorelle said with a grin.

“Your mother is going to be pissed you left early Jorelle, so if you want to stay out of trouble...” Jeor started saying and the younger woman groaned with a shake of her head.

“No way. I’m not going back in there. You can go back if you want to Uncle Jeor, but I’m not. It’s so boring.” Jorelle complained, lacing her arms through Daenerys’ as she stared at her uncle.

Jeor frowned then continued.

“I was going to say we better get out of here before Maege notices we are gone.”

Jorelle grinned at him with a laugh.

“Father! Are you seriously suggesting we bail on the rest of the graduation? That isn’t a very responsible thing to do now is it?” Jorah teased his father, who just shrugged.

“You are more than welcome to go back there on your own Jorah. I’ll take the girls out for ice cream myself. And I’ll tell Daenerys stories from your childhood.” Jeor retorted, chuckling deeply at the look on his son’s face.

“Uh...no. I’ll come with you.”

“You can still tell me those stories though. I’m curious now.” Daenerys giggled, flicking her violet eyes to Jorah with a grin.

“We can pass on the stories love. I’m sure anything coming from my father’s mouth will be a total lie made up to embarrass me.” Jorah snorted, missing the glint in his father’s eye as the other man grinned.

“Oh, like the time you got into the ale cupboard when you were what...ten? And I found you later standing on the table buck ass naked singing...oh what was that song?” Jeor chortled, trying to recall the tune that his son had been wailing drunkenly at an age that he shouldn’t have even been drinking at.

Jorelle and Daenerys were already chuckling while Jorah was turning red and frowning.

“It doesn’t matter. Are we going or not?” Jorah grumbled irritably, shooting a glare at his father as he grabbed his fiancé’s hand.

Jeor and Jorelle followed them, but his father wouldn’t let it go.

“Wasn’t it one of those Pixar songs?” Jeor questioned, not remembering which song it had been was bothering him and he was pretty sure Jorah knew exactly which one it was.

“No. It wasn’t.” Jorah grunted and turned his head back to glare at his father.

“I’m pretty sure it was. But which one was it?”

Jorah sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It wasn’t Pixar. It was Disney.”

Daenerys looked at him with a smile when he revealed that information. She hadn’t taken him for someone who had watched Disney movies growing up.

“Right. Right! It was that one from the Native American princess one wasn’t it?”

“Oh I loved Pocahontas!” Jorelle piped up with a grin, the image of her older cousin singing Disney songs was quite amusing to her.

Jorah rolled his eyes and Daenerys patted his arm gently, letting him know that everything was okay.

“Alright, I’ll drop it. For now.” Jeor acquiesced after a moment, opening the car door for Jorelle before walking around to the driver’s side back seat.

Daenerys looked at him for a moment before coming over to his side.

“You can sit in the passenger seat. I’ll sit in the back with Jorelle.” Daenerys told Jeor, who shrugged and got into the back seat anyways.

“I swore that I would never sit in a car with Jorah behind the wheel again. Not after I tried to teach him how to drive.” Jeor explained to her, making her cock her eyebrow curiously.

“You passed off that task to Aunt Maege. I did manage to get my license you know.” Jorah reassured his father, who barked out a laugh and shook his head with a worried look on his face.

“Right. And that’s another thing that scares me. Maege is one of the worst drivers I’ve ever met. I refuse to get in a car with her behind the wheel too.” His father said as Daenerys crawled into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Jorah got into the driver’s seat and started the car up, turning his head back to meet his father’s eyes.

“So you feel safer in the back seat then?”

Jeor nodded, making sure his seatbelt was firmly in place.

“Aye. At least this way, I can’t see my impending death if you crash.”

Jorah laughed and shook his head in amusement.

Contrary to what his father imagined, Jorah managed to drive them to the nearest ice cream place without crashing the car and getting everyone killed.

In fact, he drove much better than Jeor had remembered and he was able to relax in the back seat.

As they were getting out of the car to go inside, Jeor’s cell phone buzzed.

“Uh oh. It’s your mother.” Jeor stated to Jorelle who shrugged.

“Tell her I got sick and you and Jorah took me home to rest.” She offered.

Jeor stepped away to answer the call and while the others waited for him to finish, they chatted quietly in the parking lot.

Looking over to Jeor when he came back over after he was finished talking to his sister, Jorah caught onto his nervousness.

“What did she say?” Jorah questioned, not liking the way his father laughed nervously.

“She noticed we were all gone and I told her what Jorelle wanted me to. Maege then asked why she asked us to take her home instead of her own mother. So I told her that she ran into us and figured we could take her home.” He said, leading them towards the ice cream parlor as he ran his hand through his thinning hair.

“Uh huh...and that’s it?” Jorah felt like there was more and when his father sighed, he knew that he was right.

“She was wondering what we were doing out of seats. I told her I needed to piss.” He trailed off as they approached the door and turned to them with an apologetic smile.

Jorah stared at him for a good long while before sighing.

“And do I dare ask what Daenerys and I were doing out of our seats?”

“Fucking somewhere.” He said bluntly and quickly became defensive at the look his son shot him. “I didn’t know what else to say and it just came out!”

Daenerys just laughed and grabbed Jorah’s hand to calm him some, which just her presence was enough to make him forgive his father for his ridiculousness.

Later, as they sat around one of the small tables in the parlor while they ate ice cream, Daenerys looked around at the people around her with a smile.

After her mother had died, she really hadn’t had family.

Sure, she had Viserys, but he wasn’t kind to her and never acted the part of older brother truly.

Sitting here with Jorah, Jeor and Jorelle made her feel at home and like she had finally found her family.

Daenerys met Jorah’s eyes with a grin, letting her eyes slip shut when he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

 

~~~

  
Kicking her shoes off, Daenerys flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

“You okay love?” Jorah asked as he sat down next to her to take his own shoes off.

Cracking her eyes open to look at him, she smiled.

“Yeah. It was just a long day and I’m ready to lay back and relax.” Shifting so she laid on her stomach with her head pillowed in her arms, she tilted her head towards him.

“I feel you. I know my family can be a bit much when they are all together.” He chuckled and stood up so he could take off his belt and his shirt.

Daenerys sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Her pants followed soon after and she was left in her bra and panties.

She grinned at the star struck look on his face when he turned around to her and noticed that she had stripped to her underwear.

“I sure hope those pants are going to be taken off too.” She teased flirtatiously, hooking her fingers into his belt loops and pulling him closer to the bed.

Jorah groaned and started to unbutton his pants, only to jerk away from her with a cry.

“You okay?” Daenerys asked startled, moving over to him to figure out what was wrong.

Drogon crawled out from under the bed, his tail lashing angrily while Jorah rubbed the scratches on his foot left by a small set of claws.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Didn’t know he was under there.” He huffed, sitting on the bed and looking the scratches over.

Daenerys crawled out of bed and picked the black kitten up, snorting when he started purring happily, and took him out of the room.

Putting him on the floor, she shut the door and tried to ignore the way he cried sadly at the door, wanting to be let in.

She returned to Jorah and quickly made him forget about the slight pain in his foot caused by the kitten she had rescued.

Their cries of passion soon drowned out Drogon’s tiny screams and, had he not kept yelling at the door after they finished and lay together in the afterglow, Daenerys may have forgotten he was out there.

Pushing herself up, she slipped out of Jorah’s embrace, kissing him gently on the lips when he groaned in discontent at her leaving him.

Striding across the room, she opened the door and laughed when all four cats ran in and leaped onto the bed, right onto Jorah.

Daenerys returned to the bed, still giggling as she crawled back under the covers.

Drogon waddled over to her and rubbed his face against hers before turning to Jorah and staring at him for a moment.

Stalking over to him, his tail curved up as if Jorah was suspicious, Drogon tapped Jorah’s face with his paw before going over to him and carefully licking his scratchy face as if in apology for hurting him earlier. He then returned to Daenerys who was smiling widely at the display and curled up against her, purring happily.

Longclaw, seemingly happy that Jorah wasn’t kicking him out of bed like he used to, took his customary place on Jorah’s stomach and cracked an eye open when Viserion curled up next to him with a content purr.

Rhaegal was happy sleeping in the crack between Jorah and Daenerys’ pillows, having his own kitten cave since he was so small compared to the large, fluffy pillows.

“I can only imagine what our sleeping arrangement will be once we have a couple of kids.” Jorah laughed gently, trying to shift so he could slip his arm around her and pull her to him.

She chuckled and helped, shifting over to him and resting her head on his chest.

Drogon was squished between them, but he just rolled onto his back and continued purring, perfectly happy to be caught in the middle of his momma and papa as they all drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! We are slowly approaching the end of the story and while I enjoyed writing it and reading all of your beautiful comments, I think it will be kind of nice to be done and move on to another story. One that is perhaps a bit shorter...
> 
> The next chapter has been written for a while and I consider it one of my favorite ones, so I hope you all will enjoy it too!


	13. Go Back In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different chapter, but it explains the dream from way back in the beginning of the story :)

Eyes snapping open, Daenerys looked around in confusion at her surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_

“You are in the Great Pyramid of Mereen.”

Spinning around to look at whoever just spoke to her, Daenerys froze in shock.

She was looking at a copy of herself.

“W-who are you?” Daenerys asked, looking at the other woman’s flowing dress and how her hair was braided up more intensely than she had ever done herself.

“I’m you. Or truly, you are me. Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen. Breaker of chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, mother of dragons...and all that. I swear only Missandei and Jorah could ever remember all those titles of mine.” The other woman chuckled slightly, her expression softening as she mentioned two names that were very familiar to her.

“How do you know Jorah and Missandei?” Daenerys wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, though she was starting to think this was a strange dream or something.

The woman walked over to the balcony on her left, waiting for Daenerys to come stand by her.

“Missandei, I freed from her cruel master. She was his translator and I took her when I freed the unsullied as a gift. She quickly became my friend...and I watched as she was beheaded.” The woman swallowed and turned her eyes to the sky where Daenerys could see three large dragons playing.

“Jorah...” Her voice was wistful and she dropped her eyes to her hands that rest on the balcony railing.

“Jorah was my knight. My protector. My sweet bear.” The other woman met her violet eyes with her own.

“He was with me since the beginning, back before I had my children and I was nothing more than the brood mare that was sold to be the wife of the great Khal Drogo. He stayed by my side longer than anyone, even defying my orders when I banished him twice for spying on me.” She returned her eyes to the dragons with a sigh.

“I thought he was going to die when he showed me the greyscale that crawled up his arm, but my brave bear had yet to fail me and he returned to my side, cured and healthy.” She trailed off, her eyes growing misty as memories returned to her in force and she turned to look at Daenerys.

“He died in my arms outside Winterfell after the Night King’s army finally fell after the long night.” Daenerys could see how painful his death had been for the other and Daenerys knew she was blessed to have her Jorah, alive and healthy.

“I realized, as Ser Jorah lay dying in my arms, that I had closed my eyes to the love I felt for him for too long and it was too late.”

Daenerys didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t even sure what this was or why she was here.

The other Daenerys continued on talking, her eyes harder than Daenerys had ever seen on her own face.

“He once told me to run away with him to the Jade sea. It was as my husband lay on his deathbed, but I refused him and as our relationship changed, I knew that if I confronted my feelings for him...I would end up turning my back on the Iron Throne and run away with him if he asked again.” She sighed heartily and regretfully, her fingers playing with one of the many rings she wore.

“Knowing how everything played out...if I was given the chance to go back in time and change anything...it would be the moment I refused Jorah’s idea of running away with him. We should have left everything behind and we could have lived happily, raising a few cubs of our own.” The other woman turned and led Daenerys back inside as she went and sat on one of the lounges and motioned for Daenerys to take another.

“If I look back though, I am lost.” Shaking her head, the other Daenerys went quiet before filling up a couple of goblets with wine and handed one to her.

Accepting the goblet, Daenerys ran her finger over the rim as she looked at the woman curiously.

“You said he...that Jorah died in your arms fighting the...” Daenerys started, trailing off as she didn’t quite comprehend what the other woman had said earlier.

She sighed deeply and Daenerys could tell it was a subject that the other her didn’t like talking about.

Daenerys couldn’t blame her.

If Jorah died in her arms, she would be absolutely devastated and would have a hard time even saying his name afterwards.

“The Night King and his army of the undead. I fell off Drogon and would have died myself had Jorah not shown up like he has always done. My reliable bear.” Her voice was tight with emotion, but Daenerys could see her steel herself to finish what she had started.

“He took swords to the chest, swords that were meant for me and he kept fighting. Kept getting up though I silently begged for him to just lay there. To stop moving and perhaps...perhaps he wouldn’t lose as much blood and...end up dying. By all rights he should have died much sooner, but he was always a stubborn man.” She hiccupped slightly, trying to mask the slip in her resolve by pushing some of her stray hairs behind her ear.

“Yet there he stood.” Daenerys said, repeating an alteration of a phrase from her dream all those months ago.

The Dragon Queen smiled, her eyes betraying her sadness.

“There he stood, until his last breath.” She took a drink of her wine, quickly trying to return to her hardened persona.

“I lost my best part the day Jorah died and when I lit his funeral pyre...unbeknownst to me, I lit the fire that ultimately led to my demise. Jorah had this ability to keep my darker thoughts at bay, so with him gone...those little voices in my head grew stronger.” The other woman closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose as she continued onwards, even though Daenerys could see it almost pained her.

“ _Kill them all! Burn them all! They don’t deserve to live. Viserion and Rhaegal died. Missandei beheaded. Jorah, my sweet bear, dead. No one loves you here. Burn them all! Burn them all! **Burn them all**!”_ Her eyes remained closed as she repeated what she has heard in her head the day King’s Landing’s rang its bells in surrender.

The Dragon Queen looked more like a young girl when she reopened her eyes to meet Daenerys’ gaze.

“And so I did. On Drogon’s back, I burned King’s Landing and all the innocents in it.” She dropped her gaze from Daenerys’ for a split second, her voice betrayed how much she regretted her actions.

“I got a knife in the heart for it. Put there by a man that told me seconds before that he loved me.” She snorted, though it didn’t hold any derision or hate for the man.

“It made me realize that Jorah was the only man who truly loved me and it pained me to know that I had closed my eyes to him until it was too late.” The queen took a long drink from her goblet then, her eyes drifting out to the dragons outside and when she started talking again, she didn’t look at Daenerys.

“It was too late for me, but you...” Violet eyes turned to her now and Daenerys smiled softly, thinking of her fiancé. “You get the chance that I was never brave enough to take. The chance that has been generations in the making.”

Daenerys frowned slightly at the other’s cryptic words and the other her was able to see the confusion on her face.

“Hundreds of years have passed since Jorah and I lived in Westeros and the gods do enjoy playing with us mortals. There was always _something_ that kept me and Jorah apart, life after life.” The Dragon Queen stated and it made Daenerys pause in shock.

“You mean...like reincarnations?” She asked the woman, who nodded with a sigh.

“Yes. Our reincarnations have consistently been kept apart, whether by distance, circumstance or matter of heart.” She huffed, shaking her head as she met Daenerys’ eyes. “Oh yes, the gods do love toying with mortal lives.”

This was almost too much for Daenerys to comprehend.

To know that in a past life, she was a Dragon Queen and she never confronted her feelings for the man who had become her everything was near incomprehensible.

The Dragon Queen refilled her goblet before she spoke again, her voice taking on a sharper more confident tone than before.

“When I saw that you and Jorah finally had a chance, I couldn’t stand by and let this chance pass by. This was a chance to fix things, so I sent you my memories of the last few months of my life where I finally understood what I felt for my bear, hoping with all my heart that you would use them to make things right.” The other woman smiled a gentle thing, her eyes sparkling in a way that was almost triumphant.

Daenerys smiled back at the woman who looked so much like her that one would think them twins, her heart light.

“Thank you. I may have never confronted my own feelings for Jorah if you hadn’t.” She remembered the small crush she had had for Jorah all those months ago while they worked at the same company, but she also recalled the way she refused the think about it until she had that fateful dream.

They lapsed into a silence where the only sounds around them was the happy rumbling of the dragons outside.

As they sat, drinking wine while lost in their own worlds of thought, an idea came to Daenerys and she turned to the other woman curiously.

“Does Jorah get dreams or visits from his previous incarnation?” She asked, honestly interested as this would be a strange thing to try and tell him about if he wasn’t.

Daenerys wasn’t expecting the Dragon Queen to start laughing.

“No. Somehow Jorah is always destined to fall in love with me it seems. He never needed that push in my direction. Not like we needed.” She told her and it made Daenerys smile.

“You’re simply too easy to fall in love with sweetling.” A masculine voice said from behind Daenerys, causing her to turn around and lock eyes with what looked to be an older Jorah, his hair greying around his temples and the lines on his face more defined, yet still as handsome as Daenerys’ Jorah back home.

The Dragon Queen grinned, her joy at seeing the man exuded in the twinkling of her violet eyes.

“And you, Ser, are terribly insistent in loving me.” The other woman teased, her voice sweeter than Daenerys had heard it since she woke up here, and she couldn’t help but smile at the way Ser Jorah cocked his eyebrow at the other woman, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Would you rather I didn’t Khaleesi?” He asked, yet both women knew that was a near impossible task for the man.

“Oh you know that wasn’t what I meant you foolish bear.” The Dragon Queen chuckled and shook her head, her braids bouncing on her head.

Jorah walked further into the room, his left hand resting on the pommel of this sword and his yellow shirt opened in the front, giving Daenerys a clear view of his strong chest.

She couldn’t help but notice he was more muscular than her Jorah, but she knew she wouldn’t trade him for anything.

“What does Khaleesi mean exactly?” Daenerys questioned to the both of them, feeling a little strange when the older Jorah looked to her, almost as if he had forgotten she was there.

“A Khaleesi is the wife to a Dothraki Khal, the equivalent to a queen to her king.” Ser Jorah explained to her, voice still as sweet as the one she knew, but perhaps a little more reserved than the man she was going to marry.

“Ser Jorah stopped using it as a title and called me Khaleesi as an endearment as time went on, though I didn’t realize it right away. The way he says it though...” The Targaryen girl hummed, causing Ser Jorah to chuckle.

“Aye. Perhaps it was an endearment after a time. You were always my Khaleesi, from the first.” He said, his gaze looked like it was years in the past before settling on Daenerys thoughtfully.

He stared at her for a long while and Daenerys could see the gears turning in his head.

“You know, I’ve always been partial towards the name Elaena.” Daenerys had no idea what Ser Jorah was talking about, but looking at the other Daenerys, she got the feeling like she did.

“And I would have named our daughter Rhaella, so perhaps it was for the best we never had any children.” The other woman’s eyes grew misty and Daenerys figured there was something behind her reaction, but she wasn’t willing to ask and risk upsetting the woman.

She just wished she knew where the topic of children had come up.

“We could have had more than one I’m sure love, but with any name, I would love them as I love you my queen.” Ser Jorah strode over to the other woman, dropping to one knee and kissing the back of her hand.

Daenerys was very quickly beginning to feel like a third wheel in the room and wondered if there was a way for her to leave.

“And I love you too you silly bear. Now that you’ve brought it up, _you_ get to tell her why you did so.” Ser Jorah looked scandalized and almost panicked, his eyes darting over to where Daenerys sat.

He stood up, clearing his throat as he held his hands behind his back in a way that felt almost submissive.

“Ah, well...” He looked to the Dragon Queen, looking back to Daenerys when all he got was a cocked eyebrow that seemed to tell him more than Daenerys could decipher from a single glance.

“You are pregnant, my lady.” Ser Jorah told her bluntly, no tact at all in his delivery of the news.

“Jorah!” Staring at him in near horror, a choked chuckle left the dragon girl’s throat as she shot her man a look.

Daenerys was shocked, her hand flying to her stomach as if she could judge the honesty of the statement.

“What!? You told me to tell her. Was that not what you wanted me to tell her?” He asked, his voice betraying his confusion at his lover’s reaction.

The other woman let out an exasperated laugh and met Ser Jorah’s eyes.

“It was, but you northerners sure have a way with getting straight to the point don’t you?” She said with a roll of her eyes, but she settled a loving look on the man afterwards before turning her attention to Daenerys.

“I’d apologize for his bluntness, but I’m sure you are plenty used to it. Unless your Jorah is significantly different from mine.” Eyeing Jorah from the side, the Queen laughed and Daenerys could see the love the other woman had for him.

Ser Jorah looked at his Khaleesi as sheepishly as he could then looked over at Daenerys, an apology written on his face.

“I’m sorry my lady.” If he was going to say anything more, Daenerys didn’t let him speak any further.

“Don’t be. You did no harm.” The relieved smile that crossed his face suddenly made Daenerys miss her own Jorah and she wanted nothing more in that moment to be in his arms.

“You have taken a choice that I was blind to and I must admit, I will be curious to see how things play out for you.” The Dragon Queen stood, taking the offered hand of her knight love and coming to stand in front of her.

She took her hands and Daenerys was surprised to feel callouses on the other woman’s fingers.

“Don’t make the same mistakes I made. Hold on to him and never let him go. Take this chance to make things **right**.” The Queen stepped back into the embrace of her bear, grabbing his hands as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. “I always thought Jorah would make a good papa bear, now you have an opportunity I never had.”

The woman swallowed, trying to mask her pain and Jorah rested his cheek against the top of her head in an attempt to calm her.

“Cherish every moment you have with him. Farewell Daenerys.” The older, yet somehow younger Daenerys said to her before everything faded away.

 

~~~

Daenerys woke up slowly, turning her head to look at the man sleeping next to her.

With a soft smile, she rolled over and started pressing kisses to his shoulder until he woke up.

“Morning love. You sleep well?” His voice still husky with sleep sent shivers down her body.

“Yeah, I did. You?” She asked, resting her head on Jorah’s shoulder blades, his head pillowed in his arms as he laid on his stomach.

“Aye. You have sweet dreams?” At his question, she tried to think if she had or not.

When she woke up, she had felt a deep contentment and a great love for the man who was staring at her with his gorgeous blue eyes...but beyond that she couldn’t remember anything.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I love you Jorah.” Turning her head so she could kiss him, she didn’t let him respond for a long while until she was content with the length of their kiss.

“I love you too Daenerys. More than I could ever say.”

She kissed him again, sighing happily as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

Staring down into his endless blue eyes, she knew that there was no where she would rather be than here in his arms with his baby growing inside her.

Pressing their lips together again, she tilted his head back to deepen the kiss that had slowly grown sloppier.

She froze as her brain caught up with her and jerked back, scaring Jorah.

“I’m pregnant.” Daenerys said breathlessly, though she was honestly confused as to where the knowledge had come from since she hadn’t taken any pregnancy tests and she swore she had done a good job remembering to take her birth control.

“What?” Jorah sounded equal parts confused, scared and excited as he stared up at her with wide eyes.

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated with a happy laugh, more for her sake than his at this point as the knowledge caught up with her, though she knew she would be taking a few pregnancy tests later to confirm this.

“You are sure about this? How long...” ‘ _Have you known?’_ was left unsaid and she didn’t have an answer since she wasn’t sure how she even knew.

She shifted on him, her thoughts racing as she tried to think of the last time she had bled and realized it had been a couple months since she had.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I have a strong inkling that I am.” It was enough for him and he sat up and enveloped her in his arms, laughing in mirth and peppering kisses all over her face before planting them on her lips.

Daenerys had never felt as loved as she did with Jorah and she found she was excited to become a mother and make Jorah a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! This chapter has been written for quite some time and I'm happy to finally get to post it!
> 
> So, just a heads up, the next couple of chapters are getting ready for the wedding and the actual wedding!!!
> 
> And then we near the last few chapters. I still haven't decided if I'm going to do 16 chapters or write more totally necessary fluff and make it 17. I just need inspiration and ideas on what to do with them if y'all even want more past the 16th chapter.


	14. All We Have To Do

“You are going to be the century’s hottest bride Dany!”

“Oh yeah, Jorah isn’t going to be able to keep his eyes off you.”

“It is known.”

Daenerys giggled and continued flipping through the magazine that showcased different bridal dress designs while her friends kept her company, distracting her more than they helped.

Doreah slid her arm around Daenerys’ shoulders, looking down at the page that she was currently on with a ‘tsk’.

“No no no. That is much too modest dear. You’ve got the body to be able to flaunt it girl.” Flipping to another page that had a dress that revealed _way_ too much, Doreah gave the silver haired girl a grin.

Daenerys turned her unamused violet gaze to Doreah and huffed.

“No way Doreah. I’m not going to my wedding looking like I belong in a strip club.”

This set the girls into a fit of giggles.

“You have to keep in mind that Jorah is more of a traditionalist type.” Missandei, ever the voice of reason, explained to Doreah who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“You mean like...old?” This made Daenerys snort and shove her friend playfully.

“He’s not that old. He just comes from an older generation of thinking.” Daenerys said protectively, truly not caring what her friends thought of Jorah’s age. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

“I’ve seen him and even though he is a bit on the older side, he is one of those men that ages like fine wine.” Jhiqui added with a smile.

“When are you going to introduce him to us Daenerys? I want to meet him before the wedding.” Irri questioned, sketching out a design of a dress that she thought Daenerys might like.

“Yes! You must introduce us Dany. I want to meet your sugar daddy.” Doreah grinned and was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

“Jorah is not my sugar daddy! I love him, he loves me and I’m...” Daenerys ranted angrily, appalled that Doreah would say something like that about Jorah to her face.

Doreah cocked an eyebrow at her, seemingly unaffected by Daenerys’ anger.

“You’re what?”

Daenerys sighed through her nose, glancing at Missandei’s steady support and looked back at her other friends.

“I’m pregnant with our baby.”

Her friends were stunned for a moment, but very quickly everyone broke out into huge smiles and crowded around her to hug her.

“I’m so happy for you Dany!” Missandei pulled back after embracing her best friend, unable to smile wider than she already was.

“How long have you known?” Jhiqui asked, holding onto Daenerys’ hands with a grin that showed how happy she was that her friend was finally going to become the mother she always wanted to.

“I took a couple pregnancy tests about a week ago and another last night, just to be extra sure. All came back positive.” Daenerys couldn’t help but beam excitedly with the news.

“How did Jorah take the news?” Irri questioned curiously, returning to her sketching after hugging her friend.

Daenerys smiled widely, her violet eyes twinkling at the memory of them finally learning they are going to be parents.

“Oh he was ecstatic. He’s always wanted children, but just hasn’t been able to until now. Although...”

She trailed off, the other half of the conversation they had the night they learned of the pregnancy coming back to her.

Daenerys had been unable to not notice that his excitement had quickly fizzled to worry and she questioned him about it.

His first marriage had left him with a fear of losing both Daenerys and the baby. He had lost three babes and his wife to miscarriages and he didn’t feel like he could recover if he lost Daenerys the same way.

She had spent a long time trying to convince him that she was going to be okay, that the baby was going to be okay, but even though he didn’t show his lingering fear, Daenerys knew that he still was terrified.

Her friends noticed the shift in Daenerys’ attitude and they swarmed around her to bring her back to the wedding preparations in order to lift her mood.

They talked dresses, flowers and decorations for a few hours, not really deciding on a whole lot by the time the front door opened and the four cats flew off the cat tower that Daenerys had bought for them, running to greet their papa.

“Daenerys? You home love?” Jorah called out and Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah all looked at each other, wide grins spreading across their faces.

“Yeah, I’m in the living room with the girls.” She responded, shooting her friends a look that pleaded with them to not embarrass her.

Jorah walked into the room, holding a big pink cake box.

“Damn girl! You struck gold, where can I find one?” Doreah whistled, looking Jorah up and down, causing him to turn red and clear his throat as he walked over to where his fiancé was to give her a kiss.

Setting the box down on the coffee table the five girls were sitting around, Jorah sat down next to Daenerys before looking over at Doreah.

“You must be Doreah.” He offered his hand and she gladly shook hands while nodding her head.

“Do you have any brothers or cousins that are single by chance?” Doreah giggled at Daenerys’ exasperation at her question, but Jorah just chuckled and shook his head.

“I’ve got five cousins, most single and all female.” Doreah frowned, but couldn’t keep the mirth off her face for long and she turned her attention to the box he had brought with him.

“I’m Irri. Pleased to finally meet you.” The Dothraki girl shook hands with him and he smiled pleasantly back at her.

“As it is you. And you...” He paused, looking over to Jhiqui who giggled, remembering the last time she had seen him and she had embarrassed herself. “It’s nice to see you again...Jhiqui right?”

She nodded with a soft smile, shoving Doreah in retaliation when the other girl pushed her teasingly.

“So how’d the meeting with your father go?” Daenerys finally asked, meeting his blue gaze softly and hoping that everything had gone smoothly between them.

“Surprisingly, everything went fine. He told me of his plan on retiring by the end of the year and handing the company over to me.” He was vaguely aware of the other girls listening in raptly though clearly not completely understanding what they were talking about.

“Did you accept?”

“No.”

Daenerys’ eyebrow’s shot up in surprise.

“Why not?”

Jorah leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

“I told him that I wasn’t wanting to deal with taking over the company around the same time the baby is showing up.”

“What did he say?” Her hand came to rest on his, unable to keep the smile off her face at the knowledge that he really wanted to help her take care of their child in every aspect.

“He thought I was fucking with him at first, but after he realized I was being serious, I think he was more excited for the baby than we were.” Jorah chuckled with a sigh.

“He’s already making plans for ‘visits to grandpa’s’, sleepovers and baby toys. Lots of baby toys.”

Daenerys laughed, finding it hard, yet somehow not, to picture the normally stoic Jeor Mormont giddy with excitement about becoming a grandfather.

“At least that means we will have someone to drop our kid off with when we need a break.” She acquiesced with a grin.

“Aye. Though I told him that if he isn’t allowed to stick us with too many toys. He has to keep some at his house if he is planning on buying them.”

Daenerys could only imagine the chaos that their house would become if they ended up with hundreds of toys thanks to Jeor and she wasn’t sure that her feet were ready for the legos and other toys that would ultimately end up on the floor, waiting to be stepped on.

“If you ever need a babysitter, I’ll be more than happy to help.” Missandei offered, to which the other three girls piped in with their own support and Daenerys was immensely grateful that she had so many friends that were willing to help her out.

“We’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Anyways, what’s in the box?” Daenerys turned her attention to her fiancé, her curiosity finally winning out.

“Something that I’m glad your friends are here to help us out with. There is no way we could finish all these on our own.” Jorah chuckled, opening the box to reveal cake samples.

The girls oohed over the dozen and a half cake squares, each decorated elaborately and uniquely in various colors and patterns.

“Now this the kind of thing I have no problem helping out with.” Jhiqui stated, causing her friends to laugh.

Daenerys looked at Jorah with a smile, grabbing the paper from him that detailed all the flavors of the samples.

“There’s so many of them.” Daenerys eventually said, reading through the paper and noticing that there were so many more on there than what was in the box.

“Aye. I only brought a few home for us to try. I figured if we didn’t find one we liked, then we could get another batch instead of bringing home a hundred samples to try.”

It was a sound plan, but Daenerys knew she wasn’t all too picky on cake flavors and would honestly be happy with pretty much anything.

But it was obvious that Jorah wanted her to have her perfect wedding and it made her heart swell with the love she felt for him.

“I’ll let you try them and narrow down which ones you like and which you don’t.” Jorah told her, handing her a fork.

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking teasingly.

“What? You’re not going to help me eat all these? It is _your_ wedding too Jorah, so you should be helping choose the cake.” Daenerys said with a laugh, though she wondered if his previous wives had even let him help with any of the wedding preparations or had controlled everything and basically made it all about her.

Jorah huffed and shook his head.

“I will. After you narrow down the options.”

Daenerys sighed, leaning forward to grab part of the first cake and try it.

It was simple tasting. Plain and not really appealing.

Taking a forkful of the next one, she held it out to Jorah to try, not backing down until he ate it.

He shrugged, it wasn’t spectacular but it wasn’t bad either.

Daenerys tried it herself and shook her head.

“No. You guys can eat the ones we don’t want I guess.” She said to her friends, glancing over to Jorah to make sure that it was okay with him. He nodded and the other girls began sharing the first vanilla one and then the second chocolate sample piece.

Moving onto the third and the fourth and fifth, Daenerys and Jorah trudged through trying the okay tasting cakes, slowly getting sick of cake, something that Jorah had been trying to avoid in the first place.

At about the ninth sample, Daenerys held the fork out to Jorah to try the cake first and he reluctantly let her stick the fork into his mouth.

He quickly leaned forward and grabbed a napkin to spit it into with a frown.

“The hell was that!?” Jorah looked down at the sample almost offended at the spicy cake.

Daenerys and the girls couldn’t help but giggle, but when Daenerys tried a small bite herself, she didn’t blame him one bit, spitting her own mouthful out.

“I’ll say that one is out of the question. Go at it girls.”

Jorah and Daenerys sat back in amusement as they watched girl after girl try the spicy cake sample, each one of their reactions the same.

“Who thought that was a good idea? I wouldn’t want ghost pepper cake at my wedding.” Missandei chuckled at the absurdity of the existence of this cake.

It wasn’t until they reached the eleventh cake that Daenerys found one that she actually wanted to take another bite of.

Taking another forkful, she fed it to Jorah. He hummed, pleasantly surprised at how good this sample was compared to the others.

“I like this one.” Daenerys said, smiling when Jorah nodded in agreement.

Taking another bite for herself she let her friends finish off the rest before they moved onto the last samples, which Daenerys didn’t think could compare to the previous one.

“You want to go with that one then?” Jorah questioned her and she nodded.

“If you like it too, then I say we go with that one.” She smiled, circling it on the paper so they didn’t forget which one they chose.

“Good. That’s one more thing out of the way.” Jorah sighed, knowing they still needed a venue, catering, Daenerys’ dress and flowers.

Daenerys leaned forward and kissed him, smiling happily at him.

“We’ll get through the rest together, one step at a time.” She told him, feeling him relax a bit under her touch as he realized she was right.

 

~~~

Pulling the skirt up on the dress she was trying on so she didn’t trip on it, Daenerys shuffled her way out of the dressing room, attempting to not laugh at how ridiculous she looked in this dress.

Poufy shoulders, lacy sleeves and a very puffed out skirt was definitely _not_ her style. She wasn’t even sure why she agreed to try it on.

Stepping out into the room where her friends and Jorah were waiting for her, her cheeks ached with how widely she was smiling.

Daenerys met her friends’ gazes first, snickering at the way they were trying to not laugh at how she looked.

When she looked at Jorah, she watched him take her in before meeting her eyes more seriously than the others.

“You look...beautiful.” He said and she felt he was being honest, even though she was pretty sure she looked ridiculous.

“Oh come on Jorah. I do not. This dress...is not my thing.” She said to him, dropping her hold on the skirt and letting it puff out in all its glory, which finally made her friends laugh.

“Yes you do. You cannot change my mind Daenerys.” Jorah told her, cocking an eyebrow at her almost challengingly.

“She could come out in a clown suit and you’d still think she was beautiful.” Missandei teased him, hitting the nail on the head and making him flush.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled gently and nodded.

“I suppose you’re right. I would.”

Daenerys sighed happily, shaking her head lovingly at him.

“While that is absolutely sweet Jorah, I do want your honest opinion of the dress.”

He looked it over again and shrugged.

“The dress is ugly, but you make it look good.”

If Daenerys had more freedom of movement, she would have went to him then and kissed him, but she promised herself that she would let him know how much she loved him later that evening.

Turning around to return to the dressing room, Daenerys heard her friends chuckling and teasing Jorah good-naturedly.

Her friends had quickly grown to like Jorah and it made Daenerys happy knowing that they were all getting along splendidly.

Taking off the dress she had on, she grabbed the next one and tried it on.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she turned this way and that to assess what she thought of it.

Shaking her head, she walked out of the dressing room to get everyone else’s opinion.

“No.” Doreah instantly said as she came out, making Daenerys snort.

“My thought exactly.” Daenerys admitted, glancing over to where Jorah was staring at her.

He noticed she was watching him and he shrugged, obviously not understanding what was wrong with the dress, but not wanting to sound like a fool.

Returning to the dressing room, she tried on yet another dress.

This one fit perfectly, as if had been tailored to her body. The colors and the design were exactly what she had envisioned.

Not too feminine, but with enough of a feminine flair that complimented her perfectly.

With a smile, she walked out into the other room, her eyes going straight to Jorah to judge his reaction.

The way his eyes wandered her body as he swallowed and glanced away at her for a second to compose himself from his initial reaction told her that he _really_ liked this dress on her.

He met her eyes and she knew this was the one she wanted.

“You look so wonderful Dany!” Jhiqui told her with a smile.

“Do you like this one?” Irri questioned and Daenerys nodded, making her way over to Jorah.

“I do. What do you think Jorah?” She stopped in front of him and had to take a step back when he stood up from his chair.

Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his head down to whisper into her ear so her friends didn’t hear.

“If we were alone, I’d drag you into one of those dressing rooms and take you in that dress love.”

Holding back a gasp at his naughty words, something that she wasn’t used to coming from him, Daenerys giggled, feeling seriously aroused now and she almost wished they were alone.

“I-I’ll get this one then.” She moved away from Jorah, afraid that if she stayed close to him that she wouldn’t have any self-control and end up convincing him to take her anyways.

“I’m happy you like that one Dany. It’s the one I designed specifically for you.” Irri stated proudly.

“You did?” Daenerys didn’t doubt that Irri had truly designed it, she was just surprised that it was in the pile of dresses that she was trying on at the designer store.

Irri nodded, a huge smile on her face.

“Yes. I slipped it onto the rack to see if you chose it or not. I didn’t want to show you and make you feel like you had to wear it to not hurt my feelings.” Irri beamed happily and suddenly the girl’s larger than normal bag she had been carrying made sense.

“Alright then. I’ll go change into my clothes and then we can leave. There is no need to buy a dress here.” Daenerys turned to walk back into the dressing room when Jorah stopped her in her tracks with a simple, almost innocent sounding question.

“Do you need me to help you get out of your dress?”

Breathing deeply to keep herself from saying ‘yes’, which she knew would lead to them fucking in the dressing room, the fear of her friends hearing them be damned, she tilted her head back to look at him.

She wanted to.

She seriously wanted to say yes and see how fast they could finish and whether her friends would pick up on what had happened in the dressing room.

On the other hand, she knew she was noisy during sex and beyond that, they were in a public place.

But goddamn it, he was so charming and she was, thanks to him, super horny right now.

“Sure. It’s kind of hard to reach the zipper in back.” Signing her own death certificate, she watched Jorah move towards her and settle his hand on her lower back as they went into the dressing room and shut the flimsy door.

As soon as the door was shut, Jorah was pulling the zipper down on the dress and she was reaching back to his belt buckle so she could undo the front of his pants.

The dress slid to the floor and Daenerys spun around in his arms to grab his face and pull it to hers in a kiss.

Jorah picked her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips as he pressed her into the wall and kissed her harder.

“You’ll have to be quiet love. We don’t want your friends knowing what’s going on in here.” Jorah was breathing heavily as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

“At this point Jorah, I don’t care if they hear. I need you.” She sighed in relief when she finally managed to free him from his pants, his erection hot and hard in her hand as she lined it up to her entrance.

Swallowing her moan as he slid into her, Jorah set a faster pace than he normally starts with, knowing that if they took too long in here, there would be no doubt in what they were doing.

Honestly, he was surprised that she had agreed to his joking offer to help her out of her dress, right after he had told her that he would fuck her had her friends not been there.

One hand holding onto her supple behind and the other flat against the wall by her head, Jorah thrusted in and out of her, his mouth never leaving hers as he urged her to the peak of her pleasure.

Fingers threading into his hair, Daenerys held onto Jorah tightly as his hips ground against hers and she tried her hardest to stifle her moans that normally told Jorah he was doing a damn fine job in making her feel wonderful.

Panting into his neck as he shifted her slightly in his grasp which altered the angle of his thrusts to just the right place, Daenerys whimpered and dug her fingernails into his back.

When he pressed her into the wall so he could reach in between their bodies to circle his thumb around her clit, he kissed her hard again to muffle the moan that she released at the intensified pleasure.

“Jorah...I’m...” She whispered to him, though she knew he could tell that she was close as he increased the speed of his fingers on her.

Clenching down on him as she climaxed, Daenerys groaned and let her head fall back against the wall, grateful that he was holding her up otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to keep upright on her own.

She let out a soft moan when Jorah finished inside her with a low groan of his own.

Taking a moment to come down from their highs, Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair before Jorah settled her on her feet.

He helped her dress after making himself presentable.

“You think they heard us?” Daenerys giggled, combing her fingers through her tousled hair as she looked into the mirror.

“I’m not sure. I hope not, but hopefully they won’t say anything if they did.” Jorah held onto her hand when she slipped it into his, the dress Irri designed draped over her other arm.

With a final glance at him, Daenerys led him out of the dressing room into the room with her friends.

“There you two are! Missandei was starting to wonder if we needed to send in a rescue team to find you.” Doreah laughed, looking the couple over and a knowing smile came over her face when she noticed the beard burns on Daenerys’ face.

Thankfully, she said nothing and the other two looked oblivious to Daenerys and Jorah’s previous activities.

They went through the rest of the trip as if nothing had happened and had Doreah not been sending them looks that told them that she knew, Daenerys would have thought they had managed to get away without anyone knowing anything had occurred.

It wasn’t until she was home alone with Jorah that Daenerys allowed herself to let go and laugh.

“I can’t believe we did that. Doreah totally knew we fucked.” She giggled, flopping down onto the bed and resting her hands on her stomach.

“Aye...I got that vibe from her. Ah well, at least she didn’t say anything to the others.” Jorah said, crawling onto the bed with her and placing a kiss on her forehead before lying next to her.

“Yeah. I’m just glad I got the wedding dress out of the way.” Daenerys sighed as Jorah rested his hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles where their baby was.

“Now we just need the location.” Scooting closer to her, Jorah enfolded her in his arms and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

She hummed thoughtfully, a location that she thought would be wonderful bouncing around in her head for a few moments before she got the courage to ask him about it.

“I was thinking...perhaps we could get married on Bear Island.”

Jorah pulled back to look at her in shock.

“Truly? It’s quite cold up there, even at this time of the year. Lynesse always complained about how much she hated it there since it’s so...remote.”

Leaning her head up to kiss him, Daenerys shifted so she straddled him and was looking down at him.

Threading her fingers through his, she rested their entwined hands on his chest with a gentle smile.

“Am I anything like Lynesse?”

The question startled Jorah and he shook his head, blinking up at her in confusion.

“Do I love you?”

Eyebrows furrowing at that, Jorah opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut and swallowing once before replying.

“I hope so.”

Daenerys frowned at his response and released his hands so she could grab either side of his face and bring their lips together fiercely.

“I do Jorah. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. _Never_ doubt that.”

His eyes dropped from her gaze and she ran her fingers over his jaw to draw his eyes back to hers.

“I mean it Jorah. Don’t ever doubt that I love you. I’m not Lynesse and I never will be, so don’t assume that whatever she didn’t like, I won’t like.”

She laid down on top of him, her forehead resting against his as their eyes locked.

“I know you’re not. I’m sorry.”

Kissing him again, Daenerys pulled back so she could look at him, a smile blooming on her face.

“I’m still serious about us getting married on Bear Island.”

Jorah huffed a laugh, a smile of his own appearing as he gripped her hips softly and met her eyes.

“If that is what you want, then we will. I know a few spots that would be perfect.” Jorah was touched that, out of anywhere in Westeros and Essos that Daenerys could have suggested for their wedding, she wanted to get married on the island that he had grown up on.

“I was hoping you did. Now all we have to do is get married.” With a relieved sigh, Daenerys laid her head on Jorah’s chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

“Aye and then prepare for the arrival of our little one.” He added, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, smiling at the gentle sound she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wedding, baby, then fluff(?) and then the journey comes to an end for this story. I'm so grateful for all the lovely readers who have truly inspired me to write this silly little story that evolved into something much more massive than I had originally planned.


	15. From This Day Until Our Last

Sitting in front of the mirror, Jorah stared blankly at himself, barely registering whatever his father was saying to him as his nerves ran rampant.

“Gods, you’d think that you’ve never been married twice before.” Jeor grumbled in amusement, meeting his son’s eyes with a grin that was buried in his beard.

Jorah sighed, running his hand through his hair before standing up and adjusting his tie.                               

“What if she changes her mind about this whole thing?” Jorah knew the fear was irrational, she had made sure that he didn’t doubt that she loved him, but the fear remained.

Jeor gave his son and incredulous look and snorted.

“Changes her mind? We are still talking about the same Daenerys right? The one that utterly loves you and very obviously wants to spend the rest of her life with you?” Jeor rolled his eyes in amusement as his son chuckled and shrugged.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Jorah was aware that he was being overly paranoid and somewhat self-deprecatory, something that Daenerys hated when he did, but it was hard to change his perception of himself after Lynesse had broken him during their marriage.

A soft knock came from the door, a dark haired, sullen young man walking in cautiously.

He looked Jorah over silently, before appraising Jeor with a nod.

“You’re Jorah then. The man that my aunt is marrying?” Jorah could hear the surprise in the man’s voice.

“Aye, I am. You must be Jon.” He offered his hand and Jon shook it firmly, still obviously confused.

“You make her happy?”

Jorah was almost offended at the question, not sure if the man was just asking honestly, or skeptically.

“I do. I put her happiness above my own...in everything.”

Jon stared at him for a long while afterwards before nodding once and leaving the room.

Father and son watched the young man leave, looking to one another in confusion.

“What was that about?” Jeor grunted in question.

“I’m not sure. But I don’t think he likes me for some reason.”

Jeor shrugged then faced Jorah, his smile returning.

“You ready for this then?”

Jorah sighed, his rampant nerves returning in full force at that and nodded.

“It’s now or never.”

 

~~~

 

Daenerys wasn’t the type to be nervous over things, but sitting in front of the mirror in her wedding dress as Missandei braided her hair elaborately tore at her nerves immensely.

In a few hours, she was going to become Daenerys Mormont.

So far, everything up to this point had gone smoothly and without problem so Daenerys just knew _something_ would go wrong.

“You’re going to be fine Daenerys. Jorah will think you are absolutely stunning.” Jorelle remarked from behind Missandei with a smile, her own blonde hair done up simply yet still elegantly.

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile, her heart fluttering as her mind drifted to the man she was marrying.

“Yeah without a doubt so what do you have to be worried about?” Doreah added as she finished her makeup and turned to her jittery friend.

“It’s just...the guests I suppose.” She sighed, meeting Missandei’s sympathetic eyes in the mirror.

“Who’s got you worried?” Jorelle asked, thinking it was likely her sisters or mother.

“My nephew and brother. I was reluctant to tell them about the wedding, but I did and they both are going to show up apparently.” Daenerys was afraid that Viserys was going to make a scene and do something stupid. And Jon...she wasn’t sure how he would react to her marrying Jorah.

“You know we have your back Dany.” Jhiqui and Irri both gripped her shoulders, grinning at her in the mirror which made her feel slightly better.

“Thanks. I’m still having a hard time believing this is happening.” Daenerys said, standing up after Missandei finished her hair and placed a hand on her barely visible baby bump with a smile.

“You better start believing it girl. You’re walking down the aisle soon.” Doreah pulled her into a tight hug before stepping back to fix Daenerys’ dress even though it didn’t really need it.

The door opened and the dark haired man paused when all the girls in the room looked over to him.

“C-can I come in? Is it safe?” Jon asked unsure, a little unnerved by all the attention that was currently on him.

“Yes Jon. It’s safe. The girls aren’t going to eat you.” Daenerys told her nephew, shooting Doreah a look when she giggled and whispered ‘that depends on what we’re eating’.

Jon Snow looked at his aunt with a deadpan face, which was normal for the young man.

“Are you happy with him Aunt Dany?” He couldn’t help but ask, having just met the groom to be a few minutes ago.

Jon was admittedly surprised his aunt was marrying an older, calmer man. He was used to her dating the wild, young and dashingly handsome men, so this sudden flip in her choice in men had him worried.

Daenerys beamed widely, nodding her head gently.

“Yes. I love Jorah. I know he isn’t who you are used to me dating, but I think I really need a man like Jorah to balance off my occasional irrational decision making.” She said with a laugh, turning away from him so she could check over her appearance in the mirror one last time and missing the way Jon frowned.

“Don’t you think it’s too soon to be marrying him? You’ve been known to make rash decisions and I’m not sure this isn’t one of them.” Jon questioned, slowly building up Daenerys’ irritation with him.

“No. Mind your own business Jon.” Closing the discussion, she spun around and faced him with a scowl.

“Now now, none of that Dany. You’re getting married soon, so smile.” Irri scolded her, giving Jon a look that told him to shut up and just accept that Daenerys was happy with the man she was with.

Jon sighed, but offered his arm to her.

Taking his arm, she smiled at her friends, more than ready to walk down the aisle to the man she loved.

 

~~~

 

Storming into the venue, Viserys frowned at how goddamn _cold_ it was here.

_‘Why couldn’t Daenerys have chosen somewhere warmer for her stupid wedding to that old fucker?’_

Hand running over his face where the hot cheese had covered him when that old man had punched him and knocked him over, Viserys growled angrily.

Kicking a chair over as he walked past it, Viserys found one of the front seats and sat down, ignoring the way the dark haired teenager on the other side of the aisle glowered at him.

_‘He isn’t going to get away with making a fool out of the dragon. Oh no, Daenerys’ man whore will regret the day he crossed Viserys Targaryen the Level 100 Great Dragon Overlord. And she had the nerve to ask our stupid nephew of all people to walk her down the aisle instead of me.’_

If Viserys could shoot fire lasers with his eyes, Jorah would have been caught alight as he came to stand at the altar, shifting somewhat nervously.

_‘Yes. That’s right, you should be nervous becauseTthe King is in the house’_

In pairs, Daenerys’ bridesmaids walked down the aisle, the last pair dropping flower petals to guide the way of the bride to her groom, a tradition that Viserys found stupid.

Viserys turned to watch his slut of a sister start her walk down the aisle, snorting at the dumb choice in wedding march, thinking only someone as old as her fiancé would choose something so old timey and traditional.

With a dragon like grin, he met his sister’s violet eyes as she passed by him and he turned back in his seat to look forward.

_‘Oh yes. This will be enjoyable indeed.’_

~~~

 

Daenerys would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about Viserys and whatever he was obviously planning. His smile told her everything she needed to know.

But as she neared the altar and, more importantly, Jorah, her brother faded into the background in her mind.

_‘Gods he’s handsome.’_

Releasing Jon’s arm so she could be transferred to Jorah’s, Daenerys beamed happily as she came to stand in front of her soon to be husband.

The pastor started talking, but she wasn’t listening, not really.

All she could focus on was the man in front of her.

Meeting his bright blue eyes with a large smile, Daenerys felt like she was floating as if she were in a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

~~~

Jorah couldn’t take his eyes off of Daenerys as she walked down the aisle to him. She could have had anyone she wanted and somehow she had chosen to be with him.

Holding her hand as she slipped in into his, he didn’t even look at Jon as the young man went to his seat.

_‘By all the gods, she is a goddess come to life. How the hell did I get so lucky to end up with her?’_

As the man they hired to marry them started talking, Jorah drowned him out, the only thing mattering to him in that moment is the woman in front of him.

Meeting her sparkling violet eyes with a soft smile, Jorah felt like he was in a dream and she wasn’t real, but he didn’t want to ever wake up if that was the case.

 

~~~

Jeor watched as his son and Daenerys spoke the traditional wedding vows and he had the feeling that both of them were enraptured in their small bubble, no one around them mattering to them at the moment.

A soft smile crossed his face at the way Jorah and Daenerys were grinning at each other, their love for one another written on their faces like a neon sign for everyone to see.

His eyes dropped slightly to his soon to be daughter in law’s stomach, the barely visible baby bump showing through her dress and reminding Jeor that he was to be a grandfather in just a few months, after he had long given up the hope.

Things hadn’t been better in a long time, he thought. He and Jorah were actually getting along and talking and if that wasn’t good enough, there were going to be two new additions to the family.

 

~~~

Viserys let out a grin when the pastor asked the audience if there were any objections to the union, something that was always asked, yet typically ignored.

_Oh, but not this time._

No, Viserys wasn’t letting his hate for Jorah Mormont go so easily. Nor was he letting his sister get away from running away from him all those years ago.

The bitch had gone on some stupid foreign exchange program to Essos and, instead of returning home like a good girl, had bailed on him without a word, leaving him to deal with all the household bills.

And then she went out and got engaged to some old man in what was probably an attempt to get away from him forever.

Standing up after the pastor finished asking for objections, Viserys met Daenerys’ eyes with a smile.

“I object. Dany, I won’t allow you...”

“Sit down and shut the fuck up.”

Viserys’ head snapped over to meet the dark haired, dark eyed teenager who was still glowering at him.

“Who do you think you are!? Telling **_me_ **what to do!” Viserys yelled at little Lyanna Mormont, only making her frown deeper.

“If you say one more word boy, I will throw you out of here myself.” Jeor growled at the silver haired man, standing up and glaring at him.

Viserys faltered at the massive size of the other man, his broad shoulders and height making him feel small, but he quickly recovered himself.

“I’d like to see you try old man.” Puffing his chest up to try and make himself look bigger than he actually was, Viserys shrunk back when Jeor and Maege both came at him, both of them fed up with his shit.

“Viserys. You don’t control my life any longer. Please just sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself.” Daenerys pleaded with her brother, seeing the way he became defensive.

Looking around at everyone, not a single face friendly towards him, Viserys felt like he was backed into a corner.

Pulling out the gun he kept in his jacket pocket, he grinned wildly at the way the two older Mormont’s backed off, their eyes growing wide.

“Yeah. Not so brave now huh? Dany, let’s go.” His violet eyes shot over to her panicked face, frowning at the way she pressed herself into Jorah.

Jorah raised his hands up slightly, moving slowly towards him, his heart racing as he wasn’t sure if Viserys truly had the guts to start shooting.

Talking to him like he was a spooked animal, Jorah approached him carefully as to not startle him into doing something he would regret.

“Viserys, please just put the gun down. You don’t need to do this.”

He felt Daenerys grip his jacket sleeve in an attempt to keep him from moving any closer to Viserys, but he pulled his arm free and took another step towards the man, stopping with his heart in his throat when Viserys pointed the gun straight at him.

“Don’t tell me what to do! I’m a dragon! Nobody orders around a dragon!” Viserys screeched, thumbing the safety on the gun while aiming it at Jorah in his fury.

“Viserys! Please! Don’t do this!” Daenerys cried towards her brother, coming to stand next to Jorah, only for him to try and push her behind him so she wouldn’t get hit should Viserys actually pull the trigger.

Daenerys wasn’t having any of that and stepped around Jorah, standing in between her brother and the man she loved.

“You’re better than this Viserys. Please, drop the gun.” She pleaded, feeling Jorah rest his hand on her shoulder tensely, obviously readying himself to move her out of the way should he get the feeling that Viserys was going to shoot at them.

Viserys was focused on his sister and the man behind her so he didn’t notice when Jeor came up behind him.

Knocking the silver haired man to the ground, the Old Bear kicked the gun away from the man’s hand after he dropped it and stepped on the man’s hand to keep him from reaching for it.

“That’s enough! You should be grateful that I’m not snapping your neck for threatening both my son and daughter in law.” Jeor growled at the man, sounding and looking the part of a grizzly bear.

“Get out of here. You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Maege came up beside her older brother and frowned down at the wide eyed young man.

“Know that if we find you lingering around here, we will have no problem killing you and dumping your body where no one would ever find it. Though I’m sure no one would miss you anyways.” Lyanna added, picking up the discarded weapon so he couldn’t make a mad dash for it should he get the idea.

Viserys looked to Daenerys pleadingly, his eyes begging her to convince them to let him stay, but he was only met with cold disdain.

“Go. You are no longer welcome here Viserys.” Daenerys told her brother then turned to Jorah to wrap her arms around him, the adrenaline slowly wearing off as the situation calmed.

After Viserys was gone, they continued where they had left off.

The pastor assumed that there were no further objections to be heard and simply moved on, asking Missandei to bring the rings up to the altar.

Daenerys smiled at Jorah as he slipped her wedding ring onto her finger and gently spoke his vows;

“I am hers and she is mine.”

And she couldn’t help but notice the sheen in his eyes as she reciprocated the gesture, her voice soft as she slid the wedding band that she had had made specially for him, a three headed dragon twisting around a bear engraved into the gold plating.

“I am his and he is mine.”

“From this day until our last.” They said in unison before Jorah bent down and kissed her passionately, setting his family into an overzealous cheer.

With an exasperated huff, Jorah pulled back from the kiss and shot his aunt and cousins a look, wrapping his arms around his wife as she laughed.

As the wedding reception kicked off and almost everyone started enjoying the music and the bountiful food that was offered, Daenerys couldn’t help but notice the way her nephew stayed to himself and sat as far away from everyone as possible, looking uncomfortable.

Kissing Jorah once as she stood up, she made her way to Jon, meeting his eyes the closer she got to him.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to try and have some fun for once Jon. There’s no need to be so brooding.” She told him, pulling out the chair next to him and looking to him.

“I’m not brooding Aunt Dany. I am truly happy for you.” Jon told her and she couldn’t sense any lie in his words.

“Then why are you sitting all the way over here alone?” Daenerys glanced over at her husband, meeting his questioning blue eyes with a smile that told him everything was okay and to not worry.

“I’m just...thinking I suppose.” Jon said, awkwardly meeting Jorah’s gaze for a moment and holding it as it registered with Jon that he supposed that it was Uncle Jorah now.

“About?” She asked as she turned her attention back to her nephew, secretly wishing that he was easier to read and more willing to talk without her having to pry information out of him.

He was silent for a long while, so long that Daenerys wondered if he was going to answer her question at all.

“Does Viserys always treat you like that?”

Her eyes widened a bit at that, taken by surprise and feeling uncomfortable herself as her brother wasn’t something she liked talking about _ever_.

Jon read what she wouldn’t or couldn’t say from her silence and glanced over to Jorah.

“Does he know?”

Daenerys sighed and shook her head, sighing shakily and silently cursing Jon for bringing this up at her wedding, even though Viserys was the one who brought it out into the open in the first place.

“I don’t like talking about it.” She eventually responded with a sigh as she stood up, ready to leave Jon to brood alone if that was what he truly wanted to do, but she wasn’t going to let his dour mood ruin her wedding day.

“You’ll need to talk to someone about it someday. It’s the only way you can truly start healing.” Jon called out after her and she shot him a look over her shoulder that told him to shut up about it.

Making her way to Jorah, Daenerys couldn’t keep the smile that spread across her face from returning, even as she admitted to herself that Jon was probably right.

“Everything alright love?” Jorah questioned as she returned to her seat beside him.

“Yeah. Everything is fine.” Leaning her head on his shoulder, Daenerys laced her fingers through his with a pleased hum as she watched Jon get surrounded by Jorah’s cousins in an attempt to get him up and dancing with them.

Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah joined them in their endeavor until Jon finally relented and stood up with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Missandei, calmer and shyer than the other girls, came over to stand by the newlywed’s table with a grin on her face.

“Congratulations you two!” Missandei smiled at her best friend and Jorah, amazed that the strange dream that Daenerys had told her about all those months ago had changed things to the point that she was now married to the man that she had refused to acknowledge her attraction to.

“Thanks Missi! It’s strange you know...” She paused as she thought about her life with a smile. “I’m a married woman now with a baby on the way and I can’t be happier with where things have ended up.”

“Neither can I my dear.” Jorah pressed a kiss to her cheek and squeezed her hand.

“I love you Jorah.” Daenerys whispered to Jorah as Missandei was dragged away by Irri and Jhiqui to join in with their partying, Jon almost a hostage to the other women’s whims, though the smile that crept onto his face betraying his enjoyment.

“And I love you Daenerys. I’ll always love you.”

She had no doubt that he would, as she would always love him.

Jorah stood up, holding his hand out to her with a soft smile, one she reciprocated as she took the offered hand and let him pull her to her feet.

Walking to the cleared area that served as the dance floor, Jorah turned back to Daenerys and bowed to her slightly.

“May I have this dance, my queen?” He asked, his lips curling up in endearment and making her giggle sweetly.

“Of course you may, my dear knight.” Daenerys played along, remembering the way they had danced on their first actual date at that silly costume party at the company they both had worked at and slipping her hand into his while resting her other hand on his shoulder as his gripped her waist.

Swaying to the gentle melodies, they twirled and held each other close, lost in one another’s eyes that reflected the love they felt for the other.

Neither of them was aware that people had stopped to watch them, their smiles infectious and soon even Jon Snow could be seen with a smile as he finally saw that his aunt was truly happy in Jorah’s arms and he shouldn’t worry that Jorah would end up hurting Daenerys like all the other men she had dated.

As the last note rang through the air and Jorah and Daenerys paused, their arms around each other, Daenerys couldn’t help but throw her arms around Jorah’s neck and nestle her head against his neck happily.

Jorah was more than happy to just hold onto her, his arms wrapping around her petite frame and holding her against his chest.

“Okay you two, don’t move. I want to get a picture.” Maege said, coming over with her new camera to do just that, only to get frustrated when she couldn’t figure it out.

“Here mom, let me.” Jorelle came over and grabbed the camera from Maege before her mother, in a fit of rage at the newfangled technology, threw it on the ground.

Jorelle took a couple of pictures of the newlyweds before handing it back to Maege to appraise them.

“So, Cousin Daenerys...” Jorelle couldn’t help but smile widely at her new cousin by law, grinning at the way the silver haired woman beamed as it truly hit her that she was accepted into Jorah’s family. “I’m curious as to when we can be expecting to welcome the newest baby Mormont into the family.” She asked cheekily.

Daenerys chuckled softly, glancing up at Jorah and meeting his bright blue eyes before looking over at Jorelle again.

“Sooner than you’d expect.” She told the other girl cryptically, earning an incredulous look that morphed into a wide grin.

“So much for waiting until after marriage before you consummate huh Jorah?” Maege teased her nephew, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, says the woman who has five daughters and has never been married.” Jorah japed back and Maege couldn’t argue with him, so she just laughed and shrugged her shoulders in surrender.

“Alright, fine be that way. I’m not judging.” Maege huffed in laughter, turning her attention to her new niece and appraising her for a moment. “Promise me you’ll take care of him Daenerys.” She eventually said, voice laced with a silent plea that she was nothing like Lynesse.

“I will. I promise.” Daenerys told Maege, though she knew that words had no worth and she would prove herself through her actions.

“We will be fine Maege.” Jorah snorted, pulling Daenerys tighter to him and kissing the side of her temple.

“I sure hope so. Now I assume that if the child is a girl, her name with be Maege right?” She chortled at the expecting parent’s expressions before she wandered off and left their conversation at that.

“Swear you will not name the child after her. This world only needs one Maege Mormont.” Jeor stated very seriously, causing Jorah to snort in amusement.

“Don’t worry father, you’re safe. We promise we won’t name her, if the babe is a girl, Maege.” Jorah reassured his father and turned his gaze to Daenerys.

The three of them stood there in silence for a few moments before Jeor was the one who broke it, his smile coming through in his voice.

“You are truly expecting a child then?”

Daenerys smiled and nodded, her hand coming to rest on her belly as she met her father in law’s gaze, watching as his grin grew underneath his fluffy beard.

“Do you know the sex yet?” He asked, his icy blue eyes glittering as he met her own violet.

“No. We want it to be a surprise, so we aren’t going to have the doctor tell us what we are expecting.” Daenerys explained to the older man, seeing how he almost imperceptibly deflated at the news, but the overall news was enough to bring his spirits up again.

Jon came over, standing a few feet away and staring at them until Daenerys made eye contact with him.

“I just came over to say farewell. I’m going to be heading home now, but I wanted to congratulate you Aunt Dany and...Uncle Jorah.” Jon smiled somewhat awkwardly, not sure if the other man even wanted him to call him that.

Jorah stared at Jon for a moment as he realized himself that Jon was right, it wasn’t something he had even considered.

“Thank you Jon. Have a good rest of your evening.” Jorah responded with an encouraging smile, hoping to ease the young man’s discomfort.

“Same to you two.” Jon nodded in his aunt’s direction before heading off, thus starting the winding down of the party.

Jorah and Daenerys said farewell to each of the guests, thanking them all for coming before heading off to the small log cabin that Jeor had set up for them to stay at.

Sweeping Daenerys off her feet and into his arms, Jorah chuckled as she squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her into the cabin, shutting the door behind him and heading to the bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he took a step back and looked at the way her hair haloed around her, making her look like a goddess come down to earth.

“You planning on staring at me all night or are you going to make love to me my bear?” She teased, raising up onto her elbows to meet his gaze with a grin.

“Oh trust me love, I won’t leave you unsatisfied. Not tonight, not ever.” Jorah told her, crawling up the bed to hover over her, relenting when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Even though they had kissed numerous times before, this kiss held a spark that was unlike anything they had experienced before and both of them drowned in the overwhelming sensation.

As they pulled back to try and get air back into their lungs, they locked gazes.

Jorah couldn’t believe she was his wife, it still felt surreal and he knew it would be a while before he got used to the knowledge.

Daenerys could see the way he was in disbelief that they were married, and honestly so was she but for different reasons. She knew that Jorah felt he wasn’t worthy enough to be married to someone like her, and she couldn’t understand why since he was a wonderful man and she loved him deeply. She had a hard time believing that she finally hadn’t screwed up a relationship with a man and had actually found true love.

Dipping his head, Jorah captured her lips again, this time more passionately than before as he started running his fingers through her braids to undo them.

Daenerys’ hands moved up to remove his tie before tossing it to the floor to be picked up at a later time and she quickly removed his jacket.

Scooting back, Jorah pulled her up with him so he could unzip the back of her dress, the memory of the last time he removed this dress from her in the dressing room of the dress store bringing a smirk to his face.

He carefully draped the dress over the back of one of the chairs and returned to her, his mouth peppering kisses down the hollow of her throat and across her shoulder.

Shuddering from his ministrations, Daenerys ran her fingers through his soft hair and held him tightly to her as she moaned quietly.

When Jorah dropped further down her chest to mouth her nipple through her lacy bra, she arched into him, needing him more than ever.

Not wanting to tease her too much, Jorah unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor before his mouth found the small bud again. Pressing the flat of his tongue against her nipple, he listened to the way she mewled needily and felt her dig her fingernails into his scalp. 

Paying attention to both breasts, he ensured that neither was ignored, but he soon continued his path down her torso as he kissed down her belly and to where their baby was growing inside of her.

Daenerys tilted her head down to look at Jorah as he reverently pressed kisses against her stomach before her head fell back with a giggle as he dipped his tongue into her belly button, somewhere she hadn’t known would tickle.

He chuckled once before he returned to moving down her body, coming across her lacy panties and running his nose from the top down to her core, pressing his mouth against the already soaking lace and making her moan, her thighs locking his head in place for a moment then released him so he could remove her panties.

She wasn’t expecting him to bite into the lacy undergarments and pull them off her body with his teeth, meeting her eyes the entire time and turning her on even more.

“Jorah...” Daenerys wasn’t even sure what she was planning on saying, but when he ran his tongue over her southern lips, her words were lost in a moan.

Daenerys had only done this once before, back when she was with Daario and she had to convince him to try it. He had complained that he didn’t want to, but complied and it had been disappointing to the point she had never asked him to do it again.

The way Jorah was going down on her with his skilled tongue made her wonder if he was enjoying this himself as much as she was. Tilting her head down to look at him, though she would say was a slight mistake since the scene was so erotic she almost came right then, she saw his pleasure covered face as he saw to her all the while jerking himself slowly with his free hand.

Letting her head fall back to the pillow with another moan that quickly turned to a throaty groan as she tipped over the edge to her first orgasm of the night.

Blearily, she watched Jorah remove his shirt and then his pants before he laid on his back next to her and met her eyes with a gentle grin.

With a lazy smile, Daenerys shifted so she straddled his stomach. Running her dripping core down his stomach to his cock, she positioned herself over him, grabbing his erection in her hand to guide him to her entrance.

Sliding down his length, both released a heady moan as they joined their bodies together.

Jorah gripped her hips and helped her move on him as she raised her hips slightly before snapping them down to meet his.

Falling into a rhythm that they knew well by now, Jorah and Daenerys rose and fell in the beats of passion, their hips meeting one another’s again and again as he thrusted up into her and she rode him.

As much as they wanted to savior the moment and never let it end, their pace quickened as they both neared their peaks.

Daenerys leaned forward, her hands splayed on his chest and her fingers tangled in his chest hair as she repeatedly brought her hips down to meet his a few more times before she moaned deeply as her inner muscles tensed around him, coaxing him into his own release.

Collapsing onto him, Daenerys tried to calm her racing heartbeat and she smiled as she noticed his matched hers beat for beat. She nuzzled her head under his jaw and pressed a kiss to his throat.

“I love you Daenerys.” He said, sounding as out of breath as she felt. Jorah wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, his hand caressed down her sweat covered skin before stopping on her lower back.

“And I love you Jorah. From this day until our last.”

She couldn’t see the smile on his face, but she knew that his eyes would be sparkling with emotion and Daenerys hummed sweetly when he kissed the top of her head in response.

Laying in Jorah’s arms, Daenerys knew she was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I believe there will only be one more chapter unless I split it into two. Thank you all so much though for reading and reviewing, you all are the greatest!


	16. The Journey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the final chapter to this story. It's been a enjoyable journey writing this story and knowing that other people have liked reading it. So thank you all for sticking with me through this :)

Hands resting on her large belly as she lay on the couch, some t.v. show that neither of them were really watching playing in the background, Daenerys sighed as Jorah rubbed her aching feet.

It truly was a miracle, the fact that she and Jorah had made the life that was growing inside her. Yet, she was going to be grateful when she wasn’t huge any longer and was able to hold their child in her arms.

Jorah watched Daenerys slip her eyes shut tiredly as he tried to ease some of her pain from her swollen ankles.

Carefully, he turned the volume down on the television, setting the remote on the side table before returning to his ministrations as she slowly drifted off.

He knew that she hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep recently due to the baby moving around restlessly and he was loath to move her to their more comfortable bed in case he woke her.

Letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch, Jorah shut his own eyes as he settled in for an uncomfortable night but he knew that if Daenerys got the sleep she deserved, then any neck or back cramp was worth suffering through tomorrow.

Jorah wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he was woken up suddenly when Daenerys shot up, her hand splayed on her belly, her eyes wide.

Jorah was by her side in a second, his heart racing.

“Everything okay?” He reached out to her, resting his hands over hers and meeting her eyes.

She nodded once, breathing out deeply as she relaxed.

“Yeah. Just a strong kick I think.” Daenerys had been getting these sharp pains off and on for the past week, so she wasn’t too worried about it and had tried her hardest to hide her winces from Jorah since she knew how much he worries about her and the pregnancy.

“Why don’t we head to the bedroom? I’m sure it’s more comfortable than sleeping on the couch.” Jorah suggested, moving to pick her up bridal style, but she shook her head and stood on her own.

Daenerys thought it was sweet that he was so caring towards her and wanted to coddle her, though she felt, at times, a bit stifled by his attentiveness.  

She did allow him to hold her hand and rest his other hand on her back to help guide her to the room, maneuvering her around the growing kittens that followed them from the living room.

As they entered the bedroom, Daenerys felt the baby start moving around actively, spinning and apparently trying to find a more comfortable position inside her and she knew that it was going to be a while before she was able to go to sleep, but she knew that Jorah must be tired too since he refuses to sleep while she is kept awake due to the baby.

About halfway into the room, Daenerys felt a ‘pop’ in her lower abdomen and the baby went still.

She froze, stopping Jorah behind her and she looked at him, her eyes growing wide as her water broke.

“Daenerys?” Jorah asked questioningly, not knowing what had her frozen and in a seeming panic.

“The baby’s coming.”

With those three words, Daenerys sent him into a near frenzy as he gathered the bags they had packed weeks before as she neared her due date, just in case the baby had decided to come early they didn’t want to be unprepared.

Helping her out to the car, Jorah made sure she was buckled in and as comfortable as she could be before getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car up.

“Do you have your phone?” Daenerys asked, flinching and breathing deeply as a contraction hit.

Jorah looked over at her, his worry painted on his face as he could only watch her suffer through the pain.

“Aye. It’s in my pocket.” He told her once the contraction had passed and she looked at him imploringly.

Reaching into his pocket, she grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts, looking for one person in particular.

Dialing the number to Jorah’s father, she rubbed her belly gently as she hoped that Jeor wouldn’t be angry at her for waking him up at two in the morning.

“Is it the baby?” Daenerys nearly chuckled at his non-greeting.

“Yes. Jorah and I are headed to the hospital as we speak. I know you wanted to be notfiiiiiii...” She grit her teeth as another contraction hit her and she tried not to groan into the phone. Breathing out as the pain lessened, she continued.

“Notified when the baby was coming.” She tried not to notice the frantic look on Jorah’s face as he looked over at her.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t have the child until I’m there.” Jeor said and it made her laugh breathily.

“I don’t think I’ll have much of a choice whether the little one comes out now or after you’re there.” She hung up the phone and placed it back in Jorah’s pocket.

Resting her hand on his thigh to try and calm him, she smiled softly.

“It’ll be fine Jorah.”

He breathed out through his nose, his blue eyes a raging storm of worry and panic.

Almost as soon as Jorah had the car parked and turned off, he was out and rushing around to the passenger side to help her out, this time refusing to let her walk on her own and picking her up to carry her into the hospital.

She was admitted into the labor ward, the nurses working diligently to get her set up for the arrival. The doctor came in after a few minutes and checked her over, making sure that everything was going smoothly so far before turning to Jorah.

Jorah was standing by the wall next to Daenerys’ bed, watching over her carefully with masked fear on his face and when the doctor spoke to him, he didn’t bother to look at the other man.

At least until he registered what exactly the man had said to him and then he shot the doctor a look that told him that he better change his mind very quickly if he didn’t want to get punched.

“You can’t be in here. You can wait outside and we’ll come get you once the baby is born.”

“No way in hell am I not being in here.” Jorah growled at the man, glaring at him with fire in his blue eyes.

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s a matter of health and we can’t have you in here until after the birth.” The doctor tried to explain, but Jorah wasn’t hearing it.

“I’m not leaving. You cannot make me leave and I would love to see you try.” Jorah clenched his fist and moved closer to Daenerys, letting her grip his hand through another contraction.

The doctor sighed, thinking he was going to have to call security to escort Jorah out of the room, but when Daenerys met his gaze pleadingly he paused.

“Please, let him stay. I want him by my side.”

Nodding, the doctor sidled around Jorah and proceeded to check over the mother-to-be, trying his hardest to ignore the way that the father-to-be continued to glare at him whenever he touched the other man’s wife.

 

~~~

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Dacey grumbled irritated as she padded to the front door, the loud and frantic knocking having woken her up at the ass-crack of dawn.

Opening the door as she noted that Jorelle had been woken up too and was behind her, Dacey met her uncle’s eyes in confusion.

“Jorah and Daenerys are at the hospital. The baby is on its way.” Jeor told them, smiling at the way they both seemed to wake up fully at the news.

The three of them got into Jeor’s car and before they could even finish putting their seatbelts on, Jeor was driving them to the hospital as fast and safely as he could.

Thankfully, since it was early in the morning, there was no lack of parking spots and Jeor parked as close to the front entrance as he could get before getting out of the car and rushing in.

With a deep Mormont glower, Jeor waited for the secretary at the front desk to hang up her phone so he could ask where to find his son and daughter in law.

Making their way to the labor ward, Jeor, Dacey and Jorelle all jittered in excitement as they sat down in the small waiting room area.

“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” Jorelle eventually asked, the silence killing her as she wanted to know now.

“I’m not sure. I still don’t understand why Jorah and Daenerys never would let the doctors tell them what they were expecting.” Dacey shrugged, silently wondering how long it would be until the little one arrived.

“Something about wanting to be surprised.” Jeor grumbled as he stared at the door, just waiting for it to open with the news of the baby.

For hours they sat there, occasionally able to hear Daenerys’ cries as they echoed from the room and they waited in mainly silence, none of them really sure what to talk about.

None of them really realized when it was that the loud cries stopped within the room, so when the door swung open suddenly and the nurse came out with a huge grin on her face, the three of them stood with a rush of excitement pulsating through them.

“How...” Jeor started to ask how both mother and child were, but the nurse beat him to the chase.

“Everyone is doing just fine, tired, but fine. You want to come in and meet the little ones?” The chipper nurse asked, grinning as she watched her words set in.

“Little ones? As in...more than one?” Jeor questioned astounded before moving past the nurse into the room where the new family were waiting, Jorelle and Dacey following behind him.

Jorah and Daenerys looked up at them as they entered, both holding a tiny bundle in their arms.

Jeor carefully made his way over to his son, his eyes dropping down in wonder to the small wrapped up child that was sleeping in his own child’s arms. He refused to acknowledge that his eyes were beginning to water from the sight and the emotion but as he stopped next to the chair that Jorah was seated in, he smiled as the first tear trickled down his cheek into his beard.

“Do you want to hold her?” Jorah asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper as if he didn’t want to wake the sleeping babes.

With a gentle nod, Jorah carefully passed over the baby girl he had been holding to his father, smiling at the way that Dacey and Jorelle came over to look at their new baby cousin in awe.

“She’s beautiful Jor.” Dacey whispered, gently reaching out to rub her finger over the light silver tuft of hair on the girl’s head.

“Aye, she and her sister both.” Jorah still couldn’t believe that they had twin girls and he smiled over at Daenerys who was cooing over the other baby girl that she held in her arms.

“What are their names?” Jorelle asked, bouncing slightly on her feet as she really _really_ wanted to hold the baby, but Jeor was refusing to hand her over to anyone else.

“That little one is Elaena. The one that Daenerys has is Rhaella.” Daenerys smiled as Jorah introduced the babes, she still wasn’t sure how they decided on the names, but once the names had come into her head, they found that they were perfect.

“Hello there Elaena. Your grandfather is being a hog and not letting anyone else hold you.” Jorelle cooed quietly to the little girl, causing her uncle to turn his back on her and hide the baby from her sight as he stared down at her pink face, completely in love with his granddaughter.

“He better be handing her back over or else there will be a severe decrease in the amount of ‘grandpa time’ that he gets.” Jorah threatened playfully, finally causing Jeor to hand the babe over to Jorelle first, though Dacey hovered closely to her sister as she smiled at Elaena.

Jeor took no time in heading over to his other granddaughter, tilting his head down to look at baby Rhaella, amazed on how quickly one could fall in love with someone so small and perfect.

“Can I hold her?” Jeor questioned his daughter-in-law, not missing the way she eyed him almost hostilely before relaxing with a nod as she handed Rhaella over.

Jorah came to sit next to Daenerys, running his hand over her forehead before bending down to kiss her softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Jorah.”

They watched for a while as Jeor, Jorelle and Dacey took turns holding the new babies before Jorah finally confiscated them and returned the girl’s to their mother so they could nurse.

Throughout the day, more of the family showed up to greet the new additions.

Maege threatened to smuggle the babes out as her own, something that Jorah firmly chastised her about and even when she said that she had only been joking, even Daenerys could tell that there had been truth to her statement.

Alysane had brought her kids, Jasper and Anya, to greet their baby cousins and while Jasper had decried on how ugly they were, Anya cooed and talked sweetly to Elaena and Rhaella, telling them how much fun they would have once they were old enough to play together.

Jon had come for a couple hours and very adamantly refused to hold either of the babes, stating his fear of accidentally dropping one of them. He was in awe of them though, of how small and adorable they were. Standing over their beds, Jon talked to them quietly, going silent when Jorah came over to join him as if he was a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jorah just smiled at him encouragingly, silently letting him know that he wasn’t doing anything wrong by talking to the babes.

After a while though, Jon said his goodbyes and left the hospital room with a small smile.

Once Daenerys was ready to leave the hospital and return home a few days later, she was very grateful.

Carefully buckling the two car seats into the backseat of the car, Daenerys sat between the two babies as Jorah oh-so-slowly drove them home, taking nearly an hour longer than it normally would have to ensure that they made it home safely.

Finally home, Jorah and Daenerys brought Elaena and Rhaella inside to meet the rest of their family.

Gently, they placed the baby carriers on the floor and watched as Longclaw, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal stalked over suspiciously and sniffed curiously at the small creatures.

Rhaella babbled, tossing her rattle at the group of cats and making them scatter in surprise. Elaena apparently found this funny and let out a huge baby smile before shoving her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them.

Viserion and Rhaegal mustered up enough courage to return to investigate the newcomers, both of them making their way to a different carrier to peek in at the baby.

Rhaegal purred loudly as Elaena looked at him in wonder, reaching out her chubby hand to try and touch the strange creature in front of her. Jumping up, the kitten curled up on her lap and let the child touch and pet him.

Viserion, upon seeing his brother taking a leap and climbing onto the strange thing’s lap, jumped up onto Rhaella’s lap, regretting it slightly when the baby gripped his tail and shoved it into her mouth.

“Hey now. That’s not for eating.” Jorah came forward and pulled the kitten’s tail out of his daughter’s mouth, picking up Viserion and settling him on the floor before unbuckling the girl and picking her up.

“Rhaegal and Elaena seem to be getting along wonderfully.” Daenerys laughed softly, picking up the other girl out of the carrier after putting Rhaegal onto the ground.

“I’m just glad they seem to like them. I’ve heard that some cats hate babies.” Both mother and father made their way to the bedroom so they could stare at the single crib for a moment.

“We’ll have to get another crib. Tonight though, I think I want them in bed with us.” Daenerys said and Jorah agreed with her.

Gently and carefully, both mother and father placed the babes onto the bed before crawling in next to them so the twins were softly sandwiched between their parents.

Daenerys, being exhausted from the past few days, fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit her pillow.

Jorah, on the other hand, ended up staying up late into the next morning, just watching over his girls, both his daughters and his wife, before sleep deprivation finally took him and he drifted off.

 

~~~

Pulling the chocolate cakes out of the oven and placing them down to cool, Daenerys looked over to where the girls were laying on their play mat together.

With a smile, she came over to her almost one year old daughters and bent down to kiss them on the tops of their fluffy silver hair.

“You girls are going to be one year old tomorrow. Can you believe that?” Daenerys grinned when they babbled at her, both of them reaching out towards her in an attempt to get her to pick them up.

She couldn’t believe Elaena and Rhaella would be celebrating their first birthday tomorrow, they were growing up much too fast.

Instead of picking them up, she reached out and tickled the girls, laughing with them as they screeched in joy.

After what felt like an hour with her baby girls, Daenerys went back to the kitchen to try and finish up the frosting she was making for the cakes.

She knew she wasn’t the best at cake making, but she and Jorah were trying to save money anyway they could.

Jorah had taken over his father’s company a few months ago and they had been struggling to keep up with the bills.

It wasn’t that the company paid poorly, in fact he was making more working there than he did at his previous job.

Between the house and car payments, not to mention the amount they had to spend on diapers, baby food and other baby necessities, they were barely scraping by each month.

Daenerys felt bad since she wasn’t working to help bring in some money to help pad what Jorah was making, but Jorah was insistent that she didn’t.

At least not until the girls were older.

So they cut coupons, tried to save on baby food by making their own and just were more aware of how they spent what money they had.

Daenerys finished mixing the frosting together before trying to slather some onto the first cake. Frowning when it melted on the still warm cake and dripped onto the counter, she sighed and went to grab a towel to clean up the small mess.

As she scrubbed the chocolate frosting from the counter, she thought back to how Jorah had quickly became stressed out when he realized they were slipping into the same situation financially he had been in with Lynesse, but for different reasons this time around.

He started working overtime, coming home later and some days she noticed he didn’t eat.

Daenerys called him out on that one right away, chastising him and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

Jorah still ended up working late into the evening most days, even though they were in a much more stable financial state ever since they started being frugal and saving money wherever they could.

And as much as she wanted another baby, Daenerys took precautions to ensure she didn’t end up pregnant.

 _‘Though it’s not like I could anyways...’_ She thought with a frown.

Throwing the towel into the laundry hamper, she made her way back to the kitchen, checking up on the girls on the way.

She and Jorah hadn’t been intimate much in the past months, with him working late he typically came home tired and wasn’t up to having sex.

With a sigh, Daenerys touched one of the cakes to try and judge how warm it was before she went over to the girls and sat down with them to play.

Soon the girls were giggling and tossing their toys across the room, which meant that mommy had to get up and pick them up to bring them back and they apparently thought it was the most fun game ever.

Returning the rattle for the eighth time, Daenerys sat back down and noticed the way both girls were focused on something behind her moments before a firm kiss was pressed against the back of her neck.

Daenerys turned around and met Jorah’s eyes questioningly.

“You’re back early today.” Not that she wasn’t pleasantly surprised that he was, it was just an anomaly to have him back before three in the afternoon.

“Aye, I am.” He stated simply, leaning around his wife to greet his daughters with a smile before meeting Daenerys’ violet eyes again.

“Any special reason why?” She asked, leaning forward to kiss him briefly, only to be dragged into a longer more passionate kiss.

Pulling back with a wide grin, he let out a breathy chuckle.

“Figured we could celebrate tonight.” Jorah told her, though it didn’t give her much to work off but she couldn’t ask for more clarification since he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

Returning his kiss, Daenerys confusedly embraced him back, meeting his blue eyes when he eventually rested his forehead against hers.

“Celebrate what exactly?”

He shifted back so he was seated more comfortably and settled her on his lap, his smile growing larger by the second.

“I nearly tripled the size of the company.”

Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a surprised laugh.

“How?” She asked, slowly realizing that this meant that more money would be coming home.

“You know how Tywin Lannister recently passed away?” He started and Daenerys nodded slightly, not sure where he was heading with this.

Sure, she knew that the Lannisters were in charge of the largest and most powerful company in all of Westeros and that Tywin Lannister had been a corporate king.

“Well, his son Jaime should have inherited the company after the death of his father, but he and Cersei are tangled in this huge incest scandal and neither of them wanted to take over, instead they moved across the sea to Essos.”

Jorah started explaining and she just nodded along, still trying to figure out where he was going.

“Since Jaime and Cersei both abdicated any control over the company, Tyrion should have inherited it, _but_...” He paused with a grin and she couldn’t help but smile back even though she didn’t know why he was so happy.

“But Tyrion didn’t want to give up his whoring and his drinking habits, so he sold me the ownership of the company with the deal that he gets a fraction of what it makes.”

“Seriously!? That means that you basically control the economy of Westeros.” Suddenly she understood why he was so excited.

“Aye. It’s almost as if we are the king and queen of Westeros.” He joked, leaning forward to kiss her again, laughing slightly.

 

~~~

“Papa! Momma!” Rhaella yelled happily as she threw the door open and practically flew across the yard to her parents, Elaena right on her heels.

Bending down to the girls’ height, Jorah scooped both girls off the ground in his arms, snuffling like a bear into their hair and making them both squeal in amusement.

Jeor came out of the house, carrying both girls’ bags in his hands with a tired smile on his face.

With a knowing grin, Jorah placed the twins on their feet and smiled as they ran past him to greet Daenerys happily.

“They keep you busy all weekend?” Jorah asked his father, grabbing the bags from him.

Jeor snorted in good nature and grinned at the silver haired girls lovingly.

“Aye, they are little firecrackers, but we had fun didn’t we girls?”

“Uh huh! We did! Grandpa made a bon fire and we roasted marshmallows and made s’mores!” Rhaella came over to stand next to her grandfather while she looked at her father excitedly.

“Rhaella got chocolate all over her skirt and whined for _hours_ about it.” Elaena piped in, coming over to hold her papa’s hand and lean her head against his hip.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did **_not!_** ”

“Alright you two, be nice.” Daenerys said from Jorah’s side, shooting a disapproving look at her girls which quickly quieted them.

“Sorry momma.” Elaena said first, which urged her sister to not be outdone by her younger twin.

“Yeah, sorry momma.” Rhaella smiled sweetly at her, which always melted both Daenerys and Jorah’s hearts and typically made them more lenient with their little troublemakers.

“They mostly behaved themselves.” Jeor informed the couple with a smile.

“Of course they did. They always are on their best behavior for Grandpa.” Jorah huffed while running his fingers through Elaena’s silver hair.

Jeor snorted and rested his hand on Rhaella’s head, smiling down at her when she tilted her head up to look at him, her violet eyes sparkling joyfully.

“Can we spend the night next weekend too Grandpa?” Rhaella questioned sweetly, not noticing the way Jeor’s face twitched almost fearfully. He loved his granddaughters without a doubt, they were just excitable and hyperactive, something that Jeor wasn’t used to and they did a great job on tiring him out.

“Yeah! Can we Grandpa!?” Elaena asked excitedly, her blue eyes glittering brightly as her hope for a positive answer shone through.

“Your mother and I did not agree on another sleepover girls. You need to ask us before you start making plans with Grandpa.” Jorah huffed and received both sets of disappointed eyes on him.

“Can we? Please Papa!” Rhaella begged, coming over to grab her father’s hand and blink prettily up at him since she knew that he was typically easier to convince than mother.

“Yes! Please Papa, can we spend next weekend at Grandpa’s?” Elaena added pleadingly and wrapped her arms around his leg.

Jorah looked at the two girls and then up at his father. He could see the way that Jeor was tired from having to watch the girls and he didn’t want to push them onto him for another weekend if he wasn’t up to it, but he was also having a hard time saying ‘no’ to the blue and violet eyes that begged him to agree.

“Do you girls not want to spend the weekend with me and your father?” Daenerys questioned, sounding almost sad as she came over to Jorah’s side, glancing up at his grateful gaze before smiling at the way the twins said they _did_ want to spend time with them.

“I’ll tell you what. We can have another sleepover in another couple weeks okay?” Jeor offered and it seemed to settle the girls, who skipped happily back over to the car, twittering happily as they talked about what they would need to pack for the next sleepover.

“Thank you for taking them for the weekend.” Jorah told his father, picking up both of the girls’ overnight bags with a grunt.

“What the hell did they pack?” He questioned aloud, wondering why the bags were so heavy since they had only stayed two nights, yet they felt like they had a rock collection in them or something.

“Toys. Books. Thirteen outfits. Who knows what else.” Jeor said with an equally confused grin.

“I told them to only bring what they needed.” Daenerys sighed lovingly, glancing over at the girls with a smile.

“Momma! Papa! Hurry up!” Rhaella called from the side of the car, Elaena shooting her sister a look and shaking her head slowly.

“We’ll be there in a second.” Jorah called over to them, before looking over at his father again.

“How’d the company meeting go? Smoothly I expect.” The older man questioned, looking between his son and his daughter in law.

“Oh yes, everything went well and...that’s not even what we wanted to talk about honestly.” Daenerys said, glancing over to Jorah with a knowing smile before meeting Jeor’s ice blue gaze.

“Then what?”

“I sure hope you don’t mind watching the girls more in the upcoming months. We’ll have our hands full in about eight months or so.” Daenerys giggled, resting her head on Jorah’s shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jeor looked back and forth between them for a few moments, trying to garner what she was implying and when it hit him, he grinned widely.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded with a grin of her own, tilting her head up to kiss Jorah’s jaw before glancing back at the girls when she heard a loud sound that she was certain that people don’t normally make.

“Rhaella? Elaena? What was that?” Daenerys called out to them, frowning when they pointed at each other in blame.

“She did it!” The girls said in unison, causing their father to sigh and release Daenerys to look at them firmly.

“What did you girls do?” Jorah asked, his papa bear persona coming forward and making the girls sheepish as they realized that they were treading in shallow waters at this point.

“Rhaella threw a rock and it hit the car.” Elaena was quick to throw her sister under the bus to ensure she didn’t get in trouble for something she didn’t do.

“I did not! Papa she’s lying!” Rhaella decried, tears coming to her eyes as Jorah came over to them and saw the small dent in the side of the car door.

Bending down, he ran his finger over the indent and then turned his gaze to both girls, seeing how both violet and blue stared back at him fearfully, knowing that they did something wrong.

Daenerys and Jeor came to stand nearby, both watching the situation and ready to step in if needed.

“If you didn’t, then who did?” Jorah cocked an eyebrow at the both of them, watching how they looked at each other, then shrugged sheepishly in unison.

With a heavy sigh that showed his slight disappointment, Jorah placed a hand on each of their shoulders and made sure they were looking at him.

“One of you is lying and until I find out which one you threw the rock...” He started, sounding very disappointed with them.

“I’m sorry Papa! I didn’t mean to hit the car! Please don’t hate me!” Rhaella burst into tears, her little fists coming up to her eyes to try and rub away moisture that slid down her cheeks.

Jorah was quick to wrap her up in his arms, his hand resting on the back of her head as he held her to his chest.

“I could never hate you my little cub.” He whispered to her until she calmed down enough so he could set her back on her feet and look at her firmly.

“I-I’m sorry a-about the car.” She sniffled, turning her violet eyes to him apologetically.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care about the car. What do you think would have happened if you had hit Elaena instead of the car?” He explained, seeing the moment that she realized what he was getting at and she started crying again.

Elaena came over then and hugged her sister tightly. Both Jorah and Daenerys embraced the girls until they had calmed down.

When they pulled back, Jorah looked his daughter in the eye firmly.

“Promise me Rhaella. No more lying and no more throwing rocks at anything. That goes for you too Elaena.”  

She nodded with a sniffle, wiping her nose with the back of her hand while Elaena nodded, her own eyes watery.

“I promise Papa.” They both said in unison.

\--

After tucking in the girls that evening, Jorah and Daenerys made their way back to their room, stepping around the cats who were adamantly trying to trip them, to retire for the night.

Crawling into bed, Daenerys curled up against Jorah and wrapped her arms around him with a pleased sigh, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

They both were too tired to do much more than cuddle tonight, but that was just fine with both of them.

Rhaella and Elaena were a handful to watch over, especially when they got up to no good together, they were smart and at times tested their boundaries which was something that he and Daenerys tackled together.

He knew they would have to remain vigilant as the girls grew up, especially once they hit that dreaded teenager phase, but Jorah knew that they would get though it unscathed.

One day, Jorah would give his daughters away to men that would love and cherish them, but for now he never wanted his baby girls to grow up.

Daenerys shifted her head on his chest, looking up into his blue eyes that were always so full of his love for her.

She thanked whoever was out there listening that things ended how they did.

She couldn’t be happier being right where she was, with Jorah by her side and their two beautiful daughters with another little one on the way.

Turning his head to look at the beautiful woman in his arms, Jorah smiled softly as he met her glittering gaze, her love for him shining through brightly.

He was thankful for whatever had led their paths together and allowed them to love each other for he didn’t know what he would do without her by his side.

 

~End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I do have another very short story that goes along with this universe that I will post soon that deals with the conversation Daenerys and Jorah have about Viserys since I've had a few people mention it.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
